


Shadows of Deckard

by EpicKiya722



Series: Kiya's Epic Verse [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Boy Squad, Brother-Sister Relationships, Curses, Demonic Possession, Demons, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fantasy, Gen, Graphic Violence, High School, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Human Sacrifice, Humor, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Interracial Relationship, It's a mix, Kitsune, M/M, Magic, Male Friendship, Mermaids, Modern Era, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Graphic Violence, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pack Dynamics, Paranormal, Phoenixes, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Roommates/Housemates, Running Gags, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sirens, Spells & Enchantments, Spirits, Team as Family, They're all so Precious and so Weird, Vampires, Violence, Visions, Visions in dreams, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, With A Big Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 61,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Between high school, magic, roaming creatures, crushes, and trying not to fist fight anyone for eating the last slice of cake from the fridge after you warned them not to, life is never easy. Getting sleep is never easy. Remembering spells is never easy. Doing school projects is never easy. Nothing is really easy anymore. It's never easy. However, doesn't mean it's not entertaining and awesome.🕯BOOK 1🕯 - COMPLETED!!🔮 BOOK 2 🔮 -  IN PROGRESS!!





	1. 🕯 Trolled! (Pilot Episode) 🕯

"Can you not do that?", he grimaced, watching as the other poked at the decaying leg. "That's gross."

Hazels glanced at him before looking back down at the body. "Well, we know now we're on the right path. This is the third body."

Crossing his arms and shaking his head, he appeared visibly disgruntled about what his friend is doing. "I am aware. I was counting. And I'm warning you not to do that. The spirits that have left their bodies won't be too happy to see you doing that."

Quickly, he stood up, scrunching his face and shaking his hands. "Okay, okay. You're right. Bad karma. Now which way, Yahiro?"

Yahiro quickly scanned the woodsy area, eyes flashing from brown to violet before jerking his head to the left. "This way."

He followed him, lightly touching the bracelet clasped around his wrist under his jacket. The metal hummed when he did so. Neither teen said anything as they traveled past trees for the next five minutes. The silence served as a way for them to listen out for anything or anybody. No sooner Yahiro stopped.

"Yup. That thing is here around here somewhere. I can practically smell it."

"You don't have enhanced smelling like Aiden."

"I was exaggerating, Zack! Jeez! Damn it..."

He laughed behind his hand, taking cautious steps towards the cave in front of them. Zack glanced at Yahiro, seeing that he was still glaring at him. He just shot him a smirk.

"You adore me.", he joked, about to enter the cave. Yahiro was quick to pull him back, still glaring. "Hey---"

"I'm the one with the magic. So if we get attacked within the second we go in there, I can conjure a shield. Besides, I can sense the damn thing. Stay behind me."

Still feeling playfully, Zack patted him on the back. "You're such a papa wolf. Fine, I'll stay behind you."

Yahiro's glare softened, probably thankful that he wasn't going to argue. He pushed back the vines, conjuring a small flame to light their way through the cave. It smelled awful, as expected, since the creature they were hunting wasn't the cleanest. The stench was of sewer water and... blood? And corpses. It was unsettling and enough to make anyone not used to something like this vomit. Though, both were close to doing that no matter the experience.

"Yup. Definitely inhabits this place. I bet he has curtains made out of bones.", Zack joked, earning a hit to the side by Yahiro. "Ow. Joking."

"Shush."

Yahiro stopped behind a stony pike. He held up a hand as he peeked around it. He spotted a vast area, lit by crystals. It would have been pretty sight with all the vibrant colors, but all the lights did was illuminate the scattered bones and worn down clothes of unfortunate victims. Right in the middle was the killer. Wide and tall, lizard green skin with sweat coating it, and only adorning a brown toga of some sort.

"Found it."

Zack peeked over the other's shoulder and groaned. "Ew. I don't think I'm ready for this one."

The other gave him a raised eyebrow glance. "You just faced a vampire last year that wanted to make you his mate. But the troll is freaking you out?"

"I thought I said to not mention that. Also, the vampire didn't smell like an absolute abomination. He kinda smelled like baby powder."

"You know what? How about we just have this conversation later? Let's just kill this troll and... FUCKING HELL!"

Yahiro pushed Zack, both narrowly missing an incoming boulder. They landed on the ground, getting some scrapes from the impact and a few shards of the boulder and wall hitting them on exposed skin. They looked up in time to see the troll roaring, showing off saliva drenched fangs and angered red eyes.

"Great. Just great.", Zack hissed, snatching off his bracelet and getting to his feet. The bracelet glowed briefly, lengthening and sharpening into a sword. He jumped out the way when the troll went to smash into the ground. He swung his sword, aiming for the troll's head but it vanished, surprising both boys. "What the hell?"

Yahiro eyed around the cave, turning on his aura sight to spot the seemingly invisible troll. Seconds later, he saw a fog of black moving towards them and created a shield in time from a punch to the face. The force caused him to stumble back a little, but he held his ground.

The troll made itself visible, growling and going for another punch, instead hitting the shield again. It became easily frustrated, hitting it harder this time.

Zack took the chance to attack again, aiming for its arm but it disappeared again. He let out a shout when he was grabbed and then tossed like a ragdoll through the air. Yahiro had used to his magic to save him from being embedded on one of the crystals, gently placing him down on the ground.

"Thanks.", the sword wielder said, running to his side and searching around the cave. "Where did that bitch go?"

"Think I have a clue.", Yahiro sighed, rushing over to where the troll had punched through a wall, letting in some light and running away. They chased after, keeping their eyes on it. Unfortunately, it disappeared again. They skidded to a stop, disappointed.

"That was uneventful."

* * *

"Well, that's shitty."

The brunet groaned, thumping his head against the table. He hissed when he felt a cotton pad press against the scratch on his back.

"Yeah. Very."

"Young man, watch your mouth."

"Sorry, Myla."

Myla, the one cleaning Zack's wound, sighed. "I feel like none of you will break out that habit. Now, you said that the troll kept vanishing?"

"Of a sort.", Yahiro stated as he sat down next Lance, who was talking with Zack. "I know trolls can't do that unless they stole it from somewhere. A guess I have is that it ate a witch or something."

"Fuck me two ways from Sunday.", another laughed as he and one more came into a room. The duo had just came back from throwing away the pizza boxes they all finished. 

Myla glared his way. "What did I just tell Lance? Watch your damn mouth, Aiden."

Aiden crossed his arms. "Myla."

"Hey, hey. No. None of that. Anyways, back to the troll."

Yahiro waved his hand in the air, an image of the troll he and Zack faced displaying in full color. "This guy right here. We found his cave and I'm sure it was his home before we crashed it. We checked it out and I didn't sense anything else other than the dead there. So have he ate a witch, their remains are probably somewhere else... or had been, I don't know, somewhere else."

"Wow."

"Can you pinpoint them then?", the last asked, pushing back his curls.

"Possibly, Ricardo. But that would mean I need something of the troll's to look back into his memories. Luckily, I was smart enough to grab this." Yahiro revealed a tattered cloth from out a bag, flopping it on the table. 

Since he was front row and center, Zack quickly sat up, gagging. "Dude, why?"

"Shush. Anyways, it's gonna take me a while, but I'm sure if I look into his memories, I can find out who all he murdered and maybe catch a pattern so we have some idea where he might be."

"I'm so glad we got a magic guy in our group." 

Yahiro stood up, picking up the cloth and making his way out the room, smiling. "Yeah, be thankful. Since I'm not the lazy magic guy.", he teased, directing it to Aiden who was perched on the counter nearby. 

Having caught the taunt, he flipped him off. "Whatever."

"Alright, there you go, Zee.", Myla stated, lightly patting Zack on the shoulder and pulling his shirt down. "Good to go. Rest up for the rest of the day. You all have school tomorrow."

"I don't want to.", Lance whined, nuzzling Ricardo who groaned at the embrace. "Please, sis."

"Boy, you're going. Every. Single. One of you. Now skedaddle."

Each teen had let out a whine, but nonetheless, went to turn in for the night.

* * *

"I hate this."

"Dude, chill out. You do realize you got art next, right? Pretty easy class."

Aiden sighed, tapping his own nose twice. "Sensitive nose remember? The fumes bother me sometimes, Lance."

"Right. Cat. Forgot, sorry."

"We've known each other for like, what, five years?"

"Hey, I'm human. I'm going to forget. Besides, I've only known you in this form. Sue me." Lance closed his locker and then leaned against it, book to his chest and arm hanging by his side. He gave Aiden an amused smirk. "Third week of school and your complaints equal to that of half a year."

"Zip it, shortie."

Both boys were then ambushed by a sudden hug from behind, one arm going around their shoulders.

"Which one of you is whining now?"

"Ricardo, off."

Ricardo laughed, doing so anyways before leading them both towards the cafeteria. "Whiny. Anyways, Yahiro got something. He's waiting for us with Zack.", he states as they pass by some tables and head into the courtyard. Zack and Yahiro were occupying one small circular table, a laptop opened and an already half eaten tray of food next to it.

The Japanese teen glanced up from the screen, sensing their presence, before continuing his reading. The moment they were settled, he spoke.

"So I checked into last night and sure enough, I managed to find something in the troll's memories. Our guess was right. He killed a witch and stole her magic. Which makes it all the more harder for us.", he said.

"Fucking balls.", Aiden growled, his eyes flashing green for a second. "Alright. What we have to do?"

Yahiro swallowed down the bite from his sandwich he just taken. "Well, for one, we have to separate the troll from the magic. It's pretty easy. We just have to find to burn the witch's remains."

"Well, isn't that cinematic?", Lance chuckled. The look Yahiro shot him shut him down. "Right, right."

"Anyways, luckily for us, he just kind of left her body instead of devouring her completely. Looking into his memories, I know he left her somewhere in the woods. Particularly, a bridge. A red one. So I searched around and found that she's probably in Deckard Park. The one constantly used for camping and trails. That one."

"Cool. So when her remains are gone, the magic leaves that thing, right?", Zack questions before sipping his water bottle.

"Yep. Hopefully. One way to find out. We have to split on this one. Some of us to the witch and the others take on the troll."

"I want witch. After last time, I don't think I want to deal with that again."

"Zack..."

"What?"

* * *

The rest of the day kind of dragged on, but eventually it ended. They headed home without any distractions, quickly making it inside. Myla had been sitting on the couch, and chatting away on her cell while furiously swiping at the screen of her tablet. When she heard their footsteps, she turned on the couch to face a passing Lance.

"Hey, you boys want lasagna tonight? Or something else?"

"Lasagna sounds nice, My. Wait..." He took three steps backwards. "Frozen or actually made?"

"Probably frozen."

"Okay, whatever. That's fine. We have a troll to take down."

"WHERE'S THE FUCKING HOLY WATER?!"

"IT'S A TROLL!!! WE WON'T NEED HOLY WATER!"

"CAN'T BE TOO CAUTIOUS!!"

Myla and Lance exchanged amused smirks, shaking their heads. The older of the siblings, laughed, flopping down back onto the pillows. "And you've only been doing this for a year."

"Yup."

He headed upstairs, finding Aiden leaning against one wall, arms crossed and a snarl on his face. Lance walked to him and patted his shoulder.

"There, there, kitty."

The black haired teen sighed. "If I hadn't been a cat, I probably would have decked you for that comment."

Yahiro had passed them, a bag in hand. He flicked Aiden's forehead, getting a whine in return. "No decking anybody. Now come on."

Aiden rolled his eyes while Lance giggled, dropping his school bag into his room and grabbing another before leaving.

The boys had headed out the house and back into Yahiro's Jeep, Myla yelling for them to be careful.

* * *

The drive to Deckard Park lasted for thirty minutes to an hour. During the drive, the boys had devised a plan and readied any supplies they needed to face the threat of the week. Once they arrived into the parking lot, Yahiro parked and was the first one out. He had taken notice that there was two families chilling in the picnic area. With his eyes flashing, he sonar-ed for any traces of the troll, and sure enough, he felt it.

"He's definitely in the woods. Probably going for a family sized meal if we don't hurry.", he stated as Ricardo took a stand next to him.

"Then let's go. Zack, Lance, you got the map, right?"

Zack waved a piece of paper in the air as a reply.

"Alright. Let's split."

* * *

It took the duo about ten minutes to find the small bridge. Zack had grimaced, eyeing around the area.

"Yeah... I'm already getting a sense of death here."

Lance didn't say anything, searching around before he spotted something by the creek. He walked over and bent down to get a closer look before immediately coiling back and covering his nose.

"Hm. Zee, I found her."

The other boy had came to his side and frowned, seeing the dead witch's arm and part of her face sticking out the dirt. Her skin was sickly blue-green and already was some critters gnawing at her.

"Ooh. I officially hate trolls. Unnecessarily leaving her like this."

"I think she deserves a proper burying ritual before we burn her.", Lance suggested, feeling a bit of remorse.

Trolls were ruthless creatures, only letting greed and gluttony lead them. No room for compassion.

Zack nodded, putting down his bag and scrambling through for some things. "Agreed. It's the least we can do."

The boys spent the next twenty minutes setting up some rocks in a circle and forming symbols with powder and sticks to settle the witch's body on. Carefully, they had laid her in a more comfortable position, arms crossed over her chest, eyes closed and her clothes and hair a bit more presentable. Lance made sure to get a lock of her hair for Yahiro so later he could use it to track down any family she may have.

After a soft prayer, Zack lit her body and stepped back, watching the flames turn from red-orange to a bright green. They caught sight of something wispy leave the flames and heard a soft thanking.

* * *

"Come out, come out wherever you are, you son of a bitch."

"Ricky, beckoning it out like that is... silly."

"Whatever works, Aiden."

"Hey, zip it.", Yahiro ordered, holding up a finger to silence the other two. His eyes lit violet. Scanning around, he spotted something approaching them. "Boys, get ready."

Ricardo had held up his bow and arrow, eyes narrowed. Aiden's dark eyes flashed gold-green and his fingernails grew into claws as fangs took over in his mouth. Yahiro's phone had vibrated in his pocket and he quickly answered it. After some moments, he pocketed it.

"They did it and they're own their way. Now all we have to do is get rid of the troll."

On cue, a roar rumbled, scaring away a nearby deer and some birds. The trio looked to the right and saw the troll charging at them. They moved out the way to avoid being trampled over. Ricardo shot an arrow, piercing it into the troll's shoulder which expectedly angered it. The troll tried for him, bringing down a fist but Ricardo rolled out the way and shot another arrow. This time, the troll caught and broke it, snarling.

"Motherfucker."

"Ricardo!"

Ricardo moved out the way from another attack just as Aiden jumped on the troll's back, embedding his claws into its skin and forcing it down onto its stomach into the ground.

"Hiro, now!"

Yahiro had formed a blade with his magic and swung down to chop the troll's head off, but his ankle was caught in a tight grip. He was pulled down on his back and Aiden was thrown off, almost hitting a tree hadn't his reflexes kicked in. 

The troll got back onto its feet, ignoring the second arrow that made a place into the back lower part of its right leg. It seemingly was trying to do its disappearing act, but frowned when it stayed visible.

Ricardo smirked. "Looks like you're screwed." He shot another arrow, getting the other leg.

Aiden had snuck in, trying to land a punch, but the troll managed to dodge him, however didn't react in time to miss Aiden's kick which landed in the chest, enforcing him to collapse on his back. With cat-like agility, Aiden flipped over and took hold of the troll's wrists, keeping the troll down. Ricardo joined him, holding its legs down. Although the troll struggled greatly, it failed to get up this time since Aiden had put more of his strength in his grip and Yahiro had used a spell to make his weight practically stay in the earth.

The witch let a blade form again, this time succeeding in chopping the troll's head off.

The swung of the blade to the neck caused the head to fly off a little harder and further than anticipated, resulting in Aiden yowling and dodging to the side.

"Ew. Yahiro..."

"Stop whining, kitten."

"Oh, it's done!"

Lance and Zack jogged up, eyeing at the decapitated head and then the now stiff body of the troll.

"Yeah. Put up quite the fight.", Ricardo deadpanned, kicking the head back over to where the body was. He took a step or two back as both pieces were lit up by Yahiro. "Now I could use a shower and some snacks."

"Myla's making lasagna though. You wouldn't want to ruin your appetite before that, right?", Lance joked as they started back towards the direction of the parking lot.

"I thought she said it was probably going to be frozen, so she's not making it."

"Whatever."

"As long as it's the good one then I'm fine.", Zack remarked.

"All frozen lasagna taste the same to me."

"I have to agree with Aiden on this one. He has better taste buds than us."

"Lasagna is lasagna."

Honestly, neither actually cared about what was for dinner tonight. They just dealt with a troll, another one of the many creatures they have faced before today and the many more that will come.


	2. A Pack of Puppies

Zack is amused. Way too amused right now. For a while now, he had noticed this... weird situation happening, but hadn't said anything about it. Not because he was afraid, but because he wasn't too sure what was going on, but he had an idea of what is.

It was days like this that he adored Lance's obliviousness. The boy, despite having faced some of the most gross and deadly supernatural beings, is probably the most innocent of the five of their squad. Innocent as in 'he's unaware of what goes on'. Especially when it pertains to him.

Lance, if Zack had to put it in PG-13 rated terms, is an adorable, 'got looks like a fairytale prince' looking guy. Warm brown skin to match his sweet, sunshine personality. Dark soft curls. Big doe brown gaze. And a voice that could anyone smile even on their worst day. He's a junior like Zack is, but Lance is quite short and often to be mistaken to be in a grade lower. He was just so... smol. Anyone would saw him probably gets the urge to want to lift him and cuddle him close to their chest and protect him with every fiber of their body.

Like now.

Zack was standing next to Lance in the hallway, four minutes before the late bell rung. He noticed that his housemate was being watched. Eyed. Observed.

By one of the high school's most popular seniors, oddly enough. The senior in question is Damon Halland. Star quarterback and honor student. As you can guess, he's just handsome as he is athletic. Chiseled jaw, dark hair that's often styled to perfection, height like a giant, sun-kissed skin. Bonus, his personality isn't shit. He doesn't tolerate bullying, law breaking, didn't think anybody was above any rule. He possessed the characteristics of every good guy love interest imaginable. Kind, funny, chivalrous. Damon is practically almost every girl's (and boy's) It Guy.

Yet, from what Zack could see, the dude had only one person in mind to be romantically involved with.

And that was Lance.

Zack would probably have pushed his friend and Damon to hook up, but there's a major flaw in that.

Damon is taken.

Yup, taken.

And by the school's meanest of the mean girls ever.

Katherine George. Captain cheerleader, rich girl, sugar and sweet personality. She's as cliché as they come. Always strutting the halls with her posse of girls and boys, flipping her summer red curls and grinning smugly at anyone to remind them she owned the school. That she was one of the star students. That she has the coolest wardrobe. That she had Damon Halland.

Or at least, that's what to believe.

Zack, being a Hunter and born from two, had inherited instincts that didn't stir him wrong. Anytime he looked at Damon and Katherine, it just seemed they weren't... compatible. Damon was always looking elsewhere and Katherine was vying for his attention. Yet, sometimes, it just seemed she didn't care for the guy.

"Come on, let's get to class. You know Mr. Landers hates it anytime we're late.", Lance said as he arm-looped with Zack. In response, Zack rolled his eyes.

"He has a soft spot for you. And our class is right here.", he states just as they walk into the classroom and take their seats in the second row. He goes ahead and pulls out his journal and textbook for the class, making sure he had a working pen, too. "Hey, Lance. You know Damon? The quarterback?", he asked. He's curious.

Lance also has his textbook and journal out. He's tapping his pen against his chin in thought as his eyes wandered which-a-way. "Hmmm. Damon... Damon Halland. Tall guy, right? Senior?"

"Him. Yeah. You've noticed that as of late, you've kind of... caught his eye?"

The slightly younger blinks, head tilting to the side. "Caught his eye? As in, checking me out?"

"Yeah. Checking you out, my guy."

Lance's confusion switched to disbelief, red coating his cheeks. "Nah. I don't think so. I mean, he could have been eyeing the outfit I'm wearing today, but sounds fake."

The outfit of choice was simple jeans and a black hoodie. The black hoodie actually cropped a bit, showing off some skin.

"I don't think the golden boy wants your outfit. Unless it was on the floor."

"Please don't."

"Good morning, class!", their teacher greets as he came trotting in the class. Quickly, the students filed into their seats, closing any conversations and taking out anything they may need. The teacher had dropped a thick folder onto his desk. "Alright, today we'll be working on a packet. Pretty easy. Just want to see what we need to focus on right now. Mr. Ambrose, can you pass out the packets, please?"

"Sure.", Lance answered, getting out his seat, ignoring Zack's chuckles.

* * *

"Excuse me?"

"Uh huh. Werewolf."

Lance, Ricardo and Yahiro currently lounging in the school library for their free period today. They were seated in the farthest corner of the library at a table with Ricardo's laptop opened in front of them. He was showing them a post someone recently had up since last night. It was a picture of a shadow passing through the trees. A shadow with two beaming reds glaring at the camera. Comments on the post were that of claiming falsehood or amazement. The boys knew better.

"Werewolf or something else. Either way, we have to go check this out.", Ricardo states. "Earlier, Aiden mentioned something about the smell of wet dog around the campus. So we might be dealing with a werewolf."

"Does he think he can pinpoint the exact person? If the smell is most potent around the school, maybe it's a staff member or student.", Lance suggests.

"We have to ask him. Let's not dwell onto it too much right now. Right now, let's get some homework out the way. I don't think I feel like slaving over any tonight."

"Agreed.", Yahiro says, opening his binder.

Lance stands then. "Well, I'll be checking out some books." He walks away after the other two nod in understanding. He heads towards the fiction section. He hadn't been aware that someone followed him, too busy in reading the spines of the books until one could catch his interest.

"So looking for something particular?"

"Shit!", Lance hisses, startled. He turned to see none other than the school's golden boy, who had the decency to appear sheepish, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry about that. Didn't mean to startle you.", Damon apologized, his cheeks slightly pink. "Just thought I introduced myself."

"Oh. Oh! That's cool." Lance held out his hand, offering one of his gentle smiles. "Lance. Lance Ambrose."

Damon accepted it, giving it a firm shake. "Damon Halland."

"So you're the one.", Lance chuckled, crossing his arms and eyeing the older up and down. "You're the one the school's always a buzz about. The school's star football player. Everyone's dream guy. The Golden Boy."

Damon also crossed his arms, also smirking. "It's what they say, but I like to think we're all equal."

"I'll agree."

"So you're checking out the books?"

Lance glanced at the said items on the shelf, remembering why he came over. "Yeah. Bit of a reader. Think I'm in the mood for something... fictional, I guess."

Damon nodded. "There's this one book I checked in not too long ago. It's pretty good."

"Lead the way."

* * *

Since the meeting in the library, Lance constantly found himself encountering Damon more often the next two weeks. When they saw each other in the halls, they greeted each other. Sometimes, they had a little chat before separating to their respective groups during lunch. They even realized they shared a free period and a class.

No one had a problem with it, which is odd.

Odd as in, Damon had no problem hugging Lance tightly. Or leaving an arm draped over him. Or standing so close that they could have kissed.

And Katherine didn't seem to mind it. Well, at first, she radiated jealousy vibes whenever Lance came around.

Then all of a sudden, she was practically pushing Damon to say something to Lance. She shot smiles at the younger teen and twice hugged him in greeting before going about her merry way.

It was unusual.

Damon was hers, right?

So why practically push him onto someone else?

* * *

Aiden wrinkled his nose, scooting a little away from Lance. "Ew. You smell like dog."

Right now, the boys were all gathered in their den. Yahiro and Ricardo was seated on the floor with the laptop and books. Zack was on the sofa with Aiden and Lance, being used as the former's pillow now that Lance wasn't.

Lance frowned at the statement, confused. "I do?"

The feline turned human nodded, whining and cuddling more onto Zack.

"Yeah. It's not right."

"Odd. I haven't been around any dogs lately."

"But you're literally swimming in the scent. I hate it. Know what?"

They watched as their housemate left the den, all of them now baffled at his actions and words. They decided not to think nothing of it and turned back to their activities. Aiden returned a few minutes later, holding something black and thick under his arm. He went over to Lance, demanding with his now glowing greens.

"Change into this.", he ordered, dropping the black cloth in Lance's lap. It turned out to be a sweater of Aiden's.

Lance looked at him, the sweater, and back at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead closed it, laughed and slipped the sweater over his tee. He fixed it on him, standing up to pull it down until it stopped past his waist. The sleeves covered his hands a bit and the sweater hung off one shoulder. He sat back down and when he did, Aiden was immediately back on him. Zack pouted at that. When Lance was comfortable, Aiden snuggled against him, putting his arms tight around the waist and his nose digging into Lance's neck.

Hadn't it been for Lance's brown tone, the red on his cheeks would really be opaque.

"A-Aiden? What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of this scent. It stinks.", Aiden answered, still rubbing his face against Lance's skin.

Ricardo took a couple of pictures before going back to his laptop. "Aiden, you're so touch starved."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Any leads on the werewolf thing?", Zack asked, shifting so he was laying on Aiden. Neither him or Aiden seem to care about the added weight Lance felt.

Sighing, Yahiro shook his head. "I'm guessing after that post, the werewolf decided to lay low. There also hasn't been any sort attack. Even before it was spotted."

"At least we can say this isn't a violent werewolf.", Ricardo adds. "I just wished we had some leads on who the werewolf could be."

Neither of them said anything for a while.

Zack has his bracelet off and shapeshift it into a ball, tossing it up and catching it repeatedly. Lance had taken to accepting his fate as a human pillow, allowing Aiden to continue scenting him. Ricardo continued reading on his laptop to find anything while Yahiro was mentally reciting spells from his book.

Myla had walked into the den, twirling her car keys with one finger. "Sup, boys? Anyone want to tag to the store with me?"

Lance took that chance to escape from under Aiden and Zack, both boys complaining when he moved. Yahiro had followed after the siblings.

* * *

"So no clue, huh?", Lance questioned, leaning against the cart's handle, watching Yahiro drop two cereal boxes in it.

The witch shook his head, frowning. "Nope. Not a single clue as to werewolf could be or who it is. Oddly enough... I can sense it. Like he or she is closer than I think. Probably very close."

"Ah. For now, I guess we can at least be grateful they haven't attacked anybody yet, right?"

Yahiro nodded, relieved with that knowledge. "Yeah. Honestly, I don't think this werewolf is hostile. Maybe secretly a puppy with a heart of gold. Whatever the case, we better still be alert."

"Agreed."

"Lance, hey!"

The boys turned around to see Damon approaching them with a friendly grin, a basket of snacks and a liter soda inside.

Lance greeted back with his own smile. "Hi, Damon. Didn't think to see you here."

"Grabbing some snacks for movie night back at my place. Some of my friends tagged along, too. But started goofing off in the breakfast aisle. Anyways, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Lance then directed Damon's attention to Yahiro who was reading the nutrition label on a box. "Damon, this is Yahiro."

When Yahiro heard his name, he glanced over to Damon. "Hi."

"Hey. Say, do we have a class together? I swear that we do."

Yahiro eyes the football player over, biting his lip. "Hmmmm. Is your third period AP Chem?"

"Yup."

"Okay, yeah. We do share a class then. Hm. Never really paid attention to that."

"Well, school just started, so some of us are still getting used to our classmates."

Lance chuckles and pats them both on the shoulders. "Well, glad to see you two already kinda know each other."

"How do you know Damon though?", Yahiro questions, thinking back to any time he might have seen Lance around Damon. He recalls Zack joking about Damon maybe having a crush on the little one of the group. And now that he's looking at him looking at Lance, he could see why. Damon appears to have affection in his gaze right now and he's standing quite close to the younger.

"Kinda bumped into him in the library some time ago. Saw him checking out the books and decided to recommend one to him."

"Aw. That's such a cute meet."

They turn to see two other teen boys approaching them, both their baskets filled with snacks. Yahiro vaguely remembers seeing them around and oddly enough he gets shivers from them. Not bad shivers but not good ones either. They're... cautious ones.

"So you're the infamous Lance our quarterback won't stop gushing about.", the redhead of the two says with a grin, draping his arm around Damon's shoulders who whines.

Lance's eyes go wide at the words, darting to the older boy who clears his throat in embarrassment.

"He's exaggerating."

"Tye is so not, dude. But getting a close-up, I can see why.", the other adds in. His smile is a little less predatory and his tone stays polite when he greets them. "I'm Vince. This is Tye."

He shakes Yahiro's hand first. Their hands linger after the firm shake and Yahiro feels Vince tense through it and for a second, he thinks he saw his eyes flash a brighter blue.

"Yahiro. And apparently, you already know Lance."

"Somewhat."

"There you boys are! Ricardo just texted me and we might need to swing by the cleaning aisle.", Myla announces coming up behind Yahiro and Lance pushing the cart with her after she drops some flour in there. "Mess."

Yahiro sighs, pinching at his nose. "Ugh. Okay, let's hurry on out of here."

"We got everything.", Lance assures with a smile and is one of the few he uses to eases Yahiro's nerves. "Just need probably a new mop and a lot of that cleaning purple stuff." He follows Myla and Yahiro out the aisle with the cart in tow. Neither of them noticed the other three exchanging glances, Tye nodding with a small laugh.

"So that's the one, huh?"

"Yup. That's the one."

* * *

"I swear, I'm living with children!"

The kitchen floor is splattered with orange juice, some of dried up and some currently being picked up with a towel by Zack who looked ashamed.

"We so didn't mean it.", he says sheepishly as Yahiro pours the cleaning chemical onto the floor.

Ricardo scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. "We? No, you! You pushed me while I was getting orange juice!"

"I didn't mean it!"

"Boys! Enough! You're both cleaning this, so get to it.", Aiden orders as he comes into the kitchen, hands in his pockets. He scrunches his nose and his eyes flash, darting to where Lance is putting up the cereal. "Seriously?"

"Sorry. I know you hate these scents." Since he wasn't looking at the feline turned human teen, handing both Ricardo and Zack mops, Yahiro didn't realize Aiden had been referring to Lance.

Aiden shook his head. "Not that. I mean, yeah, but that smell bothers me, too. But I meant Lance."

"What about me?", Lance questions, tilting his head.

"You smell like dog again. Damn. And this time it's a lot stronger. And different. Like you have three different scents on you."

Lance was surely baffled, not recalling being around any dogs around the store. "Hm. That is crazy."

"And you smell like it, too, Yahiro! In fact..." Aiden stepped into Yahiro's space, pressing his nose to the other teen's neck, holding on to his waist and deeply inhaling. Yahiro quickly became red faced, glaring at Zack who smirked at him. When Aiden pulled back, his nose scrunched again. "I thought so. Those scents are the same ones I've been smelling around the school campus."

At those words, Lance's eyes widened. "Excuse me, say what?"

Aiden nodded. He propped up on the counter, ignoring Yahiro's protest. "Yup. My boys, I think our werewolf is probably not only attending our high school, but he or she has friends. And hanging around you, Lance."

Ricardo shrugged, propping against his mop. Most of the orange juice was cleaned up. "Would make sense. This werewolf and his pals are probably attending that school with us. And they have to be someone who you recently just started hanging with, dude. Can you think of anybody?"

Lance sat down at the table, lowering his arms on the surface while he stared off into space. Who has he been hanging around as of late? Who could have possibly be a werewolf? Who is...?

"Oh. I think I got a clue." He turns in his chair, facing the other boys and Myla. "It's Damon. It has to be."

"Damon. Damon Halland?", Zack quizzes. "Hm. Never thought to peg the guy as werewolf material. He is so... I don't know, domestic?"

"Zack, not all werewolves fit the 'let's act like dogs and be wild' stereotype. Depending how long someone has been a werewolf and how they became one, their control is a guess. Damon may be born one and therefore has a better grip on his wolf side because he's been one for so long.", Ricardo informs.

"And maybe it's not just him.", Yahiro speaks up again. "We saw him at the store. He was with two other guys, Tye and Vince. When I touched Vince, I kinda felt a weird... supernatural vibe from him. Maybe I detected his werewolf gene."

Aiden groaned. "You touched him?"

"We shook hands. Shush."

"Okay, if it is Damon and his friends, how much should we be concerned?", Lance asks. He wonders if the others will tell him to stop hanging around him. He doesn't like the thought of so since he came to like Damon. He's a cool guy. Passionate, friendly. He's what everyone at school says he is. A golden boy.

"I don't think too much. He hasn't attack anyone and honestly, Damon and his friends just don't strike me as the type to want to terrorize anyone from what I can tell. For all we know, the night that picture was taken, one of them could be patrolling the area for danger since that place is quite the zone for unfortunate events or just taking a late night stroll."

Zack is the first to nod and Lance sighs in relief.

"Sounds cool."

* * *

Another few pictures are posted online and there's still no attack for the next three weeks. However, that didn't mean the boys were just going to let their guard down. It was becoming more clear that Damon and his friends may just be werewolves.

Aiden had confirmed that the canine smell was coming from them after one day passing them in the hall and he swore he heard one of them snarl his way.

Zack recalled seeing Tye's eyes change once when he almost got into a fight with one other guy. He even stated to have seen some claws unsheathed before retracting back.

And Damon, well, he still stayed relatively the same. He still clung to Lance whenever he seen him. Even when his supposed girlfriend was right there. Who oddly still didn't appear to worried about the whole thing.

You could say that the boys have all concluded that they're attending school with werewolves, Ricardo claiming how much of a cliché that was. They still decided Damon and his friends stayed on the radar, however they were not claiming them the enemy. After all, they haven't hurt anyone.

* * *

Damon just slides in next to Lance at the lunch table, flashing him and the others a friendly grin. As routine he places an arm around Lance's shoulders. "Are you free after school tomorrow?", he asks.

Over the past weeks, Damon and his friends had came around to socializing with them. Vince would shoot a wave to Yahiro when they pass each in the hall. Ricardo found himself one gym class making conversation with another one of the boys, Marshall and enjoying it. Despite their scents, Aiden didn't mind it when Gage, another one of them, formally introduced himself when they bumped into each other in the art room's doorway.

After swallowing down a fry, Aiden asks, "Are you asking all of us or just Lancey-Lance?"

"All of you."

"I don't think we have plans. Do we?", Zack asks, grinning.

"Nope. Not that I know of."

"Great. Think you can meet up behind the bleachers nearest to the woods at six or so? It's important."

Each of the boys glance each other, silently debating on it. After a while, Yahiro spoke up. "We'll be there."

Damon nods once before he stands. "Thanks. See you guys later." He leaves and heads to where his friends are seated five tables away. Once he's there, Zack speaks up again, directly to Lance. 

"If he asks you to be his mate I wouldn't be surprised. Like he wants you to have his pups."

"Zachariah Haydens!", Yahiro scowled just as Lance covers his face in shame.

Zack shrugs, looking oh so smug about his words. "We all were thinking it."

Aiden laughs, bringing attention to him. "I would say he's wrong, but I'd be lying. I could smell the arousal on him. Puppy is horny."

"Please shut up. Besides, he's dating Katherine."

"At this rate, I don't think he is. Their scents mingle. But not a lot like a couple."

"Maybe they're taking it slow?"

"Denial, denial. Deeeeenial.", Ricardo sings, wiggling his brows.

Lance sighs, rolling his eyes. "I'm not denying anything."

The boys continue on teasing Lance about Damon sans Yahiro who's eyeing over at the table where the golden boy sits. Damon is facing their way, but he's laughing with Tye, Marshall and Katherine. Vince and Gage are casually staring their way and Yahiro catches Vince's eyes turning a brighter blue before he looks away. Gage is staring hard. But not at him. Who, Yahiro isn't too sure.

* * *

An attack does happen. That later night, someone's body was found just a mile from their school. They're not a student, but rather an adult. A man, somewhere in his forties and oddly enough an escaped convict that the police had been looking for since the prior month.

Aiden and Yahiro check out where the body was found in the woods when the police cleared and school was let out.

"It's a wolf. Werewolf.", Aiden states, shaking his head. He sounds disappointed and conflicted. "But it's... it's a different scent. This one more... out of control."

Yahiro's eyes are glowing violet as he scans the area. He gets goosebumps at the aura emitted. "Very out of control. This guy... or woman... is wild. And... I'm getting bits and pieces of magic residue here. Like they or the victim could have been using magic here." It's bad magic, too. It makes Yahiro shiver and he gets uncomfortable. Aiden notices and takes his hand, squeezing it.

"Hey. Yahiro, calm down. Let's get out of here before the others worry."

The other nods, following Aiden closely.

* * *

Six rolls around on time and the boys arrive behind the bleachers to see that Damon, Gage, Tye, Vince, Marshall, and Katherine are there. There's also another boy and a girl both they have seen around, but having got around to being introduced to. They stand together, close and comfortable. The air around them speaks dominance and unity and the grins on their faces made it clear they knew.

"Hi.", Ricardo greets first with a nod of his head.

"Glad to see you boys made it.", Katherine replies, stepping up and taking her usual leadership position. "And now that you are, we can offer our proposition."

"Proposition?", Zack asks, eyebrow raised. Aiden takes the front with Yahiro standing close behind.

"Yup. Proposition. We have something to tell you first.", Gage voices, the second of his words kind of soft and hesitant.

Lance peeks around Ricardo. When he's in view Damon and Katherine lights up.

"Is it along the lines that you may not be... human?", the teen guesses.

It's the boys who become smug this time while Katherine, Damon and the others look mighty surprise.

"How'd you figure?", Vince asks, crossing his arms.

"Well, with everything that has been happening for the past month or so, we kind of had a hunch. Our best guess it that you're werewolves."

Again, the jocks and cheerleaders are shook.

Yahiro places a hand on his hip, cocking it to the side. "Judging by your reactions, we're right, aren't we? That's what you wanted to tell us?"

Katherine and the others don't speak for a while, eyeing each other before looking back at them.

"Y-yeah, actually. Huh. Didn't think some humans would figure us out.", the redhead states, also cocking a hip to the side and crossing her arms. She flicks her head so that her curls brush back over her shoulder. "Actually only three of us here are not werewolves. One is a witch and two are humans."

"So we got two humans, a witch, and five wolves?", Zack teases. "Amazing."

"You don't seem all too surprised by any of this.", the girl pipes up from the back. She's small with cocoa brown skin and bouncy curls and bunny brown eyes. She looks innocent, like she wouldn't hurt anybody. It wouldn't be a surprise if she was a human.

"Actually, since it seems safe to say, we've been dealing the supernatural world for almost a year now, but lived in it for most our lives. In fact, Yahiro here is a witch."

Yahiro nods in confirmation as Vince claps once. "I knew it! I thought I was getting magic vibes from you when we met in the store."

"And I'm technically not human. I'm a cat turned into a human form.", Aiden states with a shrug.

"The hell?"

"I know, I know. Sounds strange. I'll explain to you later."

"Now I know why I wanted to chase you the other day.", Gage pipes up, getting a wide eyed stare of shock from the feline.

"Wait, is telling us about some of you being wolves is all you wanted to tell us?", Lance asks, deciding it was best to cut in. 

Katherine shakes her head. She steps closer. "Nope. We wanted to ask you to be apart of our pack or at least accept an alliance with us." She stops there for a second, flipping her hair again. "At first it was just Lance. We took to his calm nature when Damon started noticing him. And we wanted to add him to our pack because with more humans, the more of wolves have control of their wild nature over. It's nice to have people to remind us that we're not complete animals."

"And then we realize he kinda had a group of his own and the more we hanged around you, the more we got attached to you. So we decided to tell you about what we are and include you in the pack because... well... it's not just our growing attachment...", Tye adds in, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's because we know that something more dangerous is coming. We want to protect you from it. We like you.", Vince finishes.

No one says anything after that. 

Each of the boys feel a sense of relief that as they expected the other group means no harm. And possibly aren't responsible for the attack last night. However, they weren't just going to agree to this right away.

"Can we get some time to think about this?", Yahiro requests. 

Katherine looks as if she'll protest, but decides not to. "Sure."

"We'll give an answer in..." Yahiro tenses as well as Aiden, Katherine, Gage, Tye, Vince, and Marshall and the last boy.

Lance, Zack and Ricardo take steps back closer to the bleachers when they notice how their glares shoot towards the woods. In seconds, they charge forward, five wolves with different colored coats in sight. Yahiro, Aiden and Vince are not that far behind them.

"... okay...", Zack gasps, taking his bracelet and morphing it into a sword. Ricardo sets down the duffel bag he brought with him, passing Lance a meteor hammer, and takes out his arrows and bows.

"Wow. Isn't that the same weapon from the one ninja action movie or whatever?", the girl asks excitedly.

Lance nods, laughing at her reaction. "It's a meteor hammer."

"Awesome. Wait, so you're hunters?"

Ricardo nods. "Yup. Sort of. We take care of any bad situations that deal with the supernatural and stuff that we hear about."

"Parents do that worldwide.", Lance adds in before he notices that Damon is still standing there. He takes a minute to ponder on why he is still there and thinks back to the discussion. "Damon, you're human?"

Damon looks at him, a little surprised Lance asked that. "Uh, yeah. Katherine, Gage, Tye, Marshall, and Ivan are the wolves. Vince is the witch. Maisie here and I are the humans."

"Ooooohh. Aiden must have been smelling Katherine or someone else on you then. We thought you were a werewolf.", Ricardo admits as they traveled further into the woods. 

They hear a howl that sounds pretty close and head into that direction. It's not long before they see what looked to be one of the wolves flying through the air. Luckily, something blue catches them, magic. Slowly, the grey-brown wolf is let down to the ground and it growls before charging to wherever the threat is. Cutting pass some trees, the humans find that the threat is another werewolf. Or they believe it to be. It's huge and stands on its hind legs like a man, coated in black with equally black eyes. Its front legs resemble more of arms, making the wolf appear more half-man, half-beast than a wild canine.

Maisie whimpers and hides behind a tree, Damon taking to standing protectively by her side.

"Alright, how do we deal with this thing?!", Ricardo shouts-questions, aiming his arrow.

Perched in a tree, watching for an opening, Aiden answers back, "I have no clue!"

"I would send it straight to Hell, but I haven't gotten to that level of magic yet!", Yahiro adds it, shooting some purple blasts at the massive man-wolf.

Vince glances his way, eyes wide. "How high are you in the magic levels?!"

"Kyna!"

"You're a level higher than me!"

Yahiro just nods, panting. He chants something and suddenly the roots of the trees behind the man-wolf grows and wraps around the creature. The roots drag it back and enforce its back against the rough bark. He chants something else and the roots tightens. The man-wolf struggles, but doesn't budge. Seeing it probably won't escape for a while, everyone momentarily relaxes. 

The grey-brown wolf shifts into Gage who bounces up to Yahiro and nudges him. "Dude, that is impressive.", he praises, gesturing to the still struggling creature.

"Thanks. It took me... how long did it take me, Aiden?"

"A good two days.", Aiden answers without a pause as he takes Yahiro's side. "And this spell exhausts you."

"I know. If I stop that thing escapes."

"So we better figure out a way to rid of this... wolf... beast... man thing and fast.", Katherine suggests once she shifted back from her red-orange wolf form. She grimaces when the man-wolf drools, snarling at them.

"I've never seen anything like this.", Lance states. Everyone now was gathered in one group, standing yards from the creature. He feels Damon just behind him. "I'm not too sure how we should rid of this."

"Well, I'm getting massive amounts of magic enhancements from it. It wasn't like this from the start.", Vince adds. "Maybe we can decrease that and revert it back to its normal state?"

Yahiro slowly goes down on his knees and Aiden is instantly right next to him on the ground, arms around him as he guides the witch to rest against him. "We should try that and fast. Yahiro won't be able to hold that thing back for long.", the feline states.

"Well, I'm glad I know the spell to do it! I just need a container of some sort. Like any object."

Maisie eyes the ground and spots a smooth grey rock. She picks it up and shows it to Vince. "How about this?"

He eyes its size for a while and nods. "It will do." He takes it and steps closer to the man-wolf which now is just snarling. Vince's eyes glow and he starts chanting. Seconds after he does, thin red wisps of magic illuminate from the man-wolf and travel into the rock. They all watch as the man-wolf decreases in size and soon it's to the size of what was considered of a normal werewolf. 

"Deed is done.", Vince states with a thumbs-up. The werewolf still looks angry, teeth bared and drenched with saliva. Its eyes are blazing an angry scarlet and its black fur is standing on end.

"Fellow wolf here doesn't look happy.", Ivan laughs dryly, crossing his arms.

"I doubt he still would be." Aiden squeezes Yahiro tighter against him when he hears him groan. "Might want to switch back. Yahiro is about to give in."

On cue, Ricardo has his arrow aimed to the werewolf as he stays to the side. Both Zack and Lance has their weapons ready and the wolves shift back.

A second later, the roots released the angry beast and shrink. Now free, it charges forward, going for a light brown wolf. Ricardo shot his arrow, getting the black wolf's leg. The wolf tumbles a little, but continues to run at the lighter one. However, Lance swings his chained weapon and captures the other leg, this time forcing the canine into the leaf covered ground. Katherine takes a stern stance over its fallen form and growls, her eyes glaring and asserting her dominance. The other growls back, struggling to get up but Vince manages to form magic binding to keep it pinned to the ground. Both wolves continue to battle to enforce their dominance through their snarling.

On the sidelines, Aiden still has Yahiro in his embrace, running fingers through the witch's hair as he rests.

"You always go over your limit.", he teases a little. Yahiro lets out a soft laugh.

"Maybe I do."

"Hey, hey, hey. What's going on?", Damon suddenly questions, pointing at the werewolf.

They all turn their heads, noticing it's left black paw is glowing red before it spreads over the fur. The werewolf then whines and whimpers in pain, wiggling and cringing. Katherine backs away, shifting into her human form and Vince disables his magic. They watched in surprise and concern as the werewolf struggles in pain.

"What the fuck?!", Ivan shouts.

"What are we... supposed to do?", Zack asked, putting his bracelet back on.

"Um... I'm unclear at this moment.", Katherine admits.

It's then the wolf slumps and the glowing stops. Its eyes dull and they can hear its last breath leaving its body.

They all glance at each other and then back at the unmoving body. Vince is the first to move, taking cautious steps toward the body. With his hand out and eyes bright blue, he feels for any sign of life before he shakes his head and frown.

"The werewolf is dead."

"Oh..."

"That is rather unfortunate."

"We should give him... her... a proper burial."

"I don't think we can...", Maisie says, opposing Lance's words. She gestures back to the body and they see it's now vanishing into little bits and pieces, dispersing like dust.

"Yup. It just got even... stranger.", Marshall remarks.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

Both groups are later gathered at the boys' home. Myla opens the door and sees them arriving, stepping aside to let all 13 teens in. Her eyes are wide in concern when Aiden carries in Yahiro.

"Nature spell.", he states and she nods in understanding, closing the door when they're all in.

"Ah. Well, I have snack and refreshments ready for you boys and girls in the den. Along with some blankets and pillows."

"Lance, can I adopt your sister?", Tye asks, hugging Myla who just chuckles and pats him on the head.

"Nope. She's taken."

They go into the den, lead by Zack who is the first to flop down in a nearby chair after grabbing a soda from the table.

"I didn't do much of anything, but that tired me out."

"I thought I sprained my ankle at one point.", Gage sighs, rubbing said body part.

Myla pops up, first aid kit in her hands. "Anyone needs medical attention?"

"I do! I'm bleeding here on my arm.", Ivan states, showing a cut he got from the earlier hassle. Myla goes over and immediately starts cleaning the wound.

"Baby. You're a werewolf. It's gonna be healed in like another minute or two.", Maisie giggles.

"Yeah, but I rather not get it infected or something!"

Aiden then makes his appearance in the room, sliding into a spot next to Ricardo on the floor. He looks rather ruffled. It's no guess that he's worried about Yahiro.

"Is he doing okay?", Lance questions. His lips are curled in a frown and his brows are scrunched close.

Aiden nods. "He's doing okay. Just needs to rest." Ricardo passes him a water bottle. "I really do hate it when he does spells like that."

"Spells like what?", Damon questions, eyebrow raised. He's sitting very close to Lance on a pile of pillows.

"Nature spells. He doesn't do them much since he really never had a knack for them until like a year or so ago. He's still getting the grip on them so when he does them, he takes quite a bit out of him more than other spells do."

"Honestly, I'm impressed. I kinda got stronger magic vibes from compared to my own. I feel like I should be having magic lessons from him.", Vince states.

"Yahiro's parents been teaching him magic since he could walk.", Myla states. "Kinda how our parents told us all we needed to know about the supernatural and beyond when we were young kids. Same case with Zack's parents and Ricardo's mom."

The werewolves glance at each of the present boys who nod to confirm.

"Yeah. Our parents didn't hide nothing. Made it easier for us to understand whenever someone mysteriously disappears.", Zack states with a shrug.

"Or explains us seeing something out of the ordinary. Like a fairy at our window.", Ricardo adds before he bites into his cookie.

"Wow. That's badass. Maybe we should be asking you to protect us.", Gage jokes.

"We don't have that much experience. We starting hunting like this about a year ago. Around the time our parents started traveling.", Aiden says. He's a little less on edge now. His nose had caught Yahiro's scent and it gave more relaxing waves than before.

"Still badass. I mean, Lance is like the sweetest boy I know and today I just saw him with a spiked ball with a chain in his hands and he worked it like it was nothing!"

Lance giggles, a little shy from the compliment and Damon smirks next to him. "It's nothing really."

"Mom's his teacher. She taught both of us how to work a sword, arrows and a bow, meteor hammer, bo staffs and other weapons you can think of.", Myla says. wrapping Ivan's wound.

"Excusemesaywhat?"

"And pressure points."

"Wow."

"Okay, okay. Before Myla here starts letting the praise get to her head.", Ricardo teases. "To the werewolf. Does anyone have a clue about what happened?"

Vince raises his hand, catching their attention. "That magic had a pretty strong pulse inside it. And it did feel like someone else's. Before our guy or girl died, I detected the same magic again and it was... insanely dark. I don't think that wolf stole that magic. It probably was given. Someone probably had been controlling them. Using them like a damn puppet."

"Well, that's harsh."

"Which means we better keep our potential enemy on watch.", Katherine says, crossing her arms and legs, dominance back on. "We won't go immediately looking for them because they probably figured out we know of their existence. However, we're not letting them just slide."

"Nuh uh. No way, fam.", Tye agrees.

"They're laying low most likely. For now, we should probably settle our nerves and not think too much on this in one night.", Gage advises.

"Good idea. Say, you're staying for the night or anything?", Zack asks.

"Nah. We should be getting back to our homes so our families don't worry. It's late and I'm sure my dad is freaking out and ready to shift and charge to find me.", Ivan says, being the first on his feet. "But thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

The week finishes and a new one starts. On Monday morning, the groups greet each other when they spot each other from their respective parking spots.

The day goes on as previous days have been when they saw each other. Bright smiles, quick greets, friendly conversations.

The boys accept the alliance with the pack and it was if a ribbon was tied between them all. They allies, friends now. There's a nice comfort knowing that there's more who know of a world that was nonexistent to those who are blind to it. It puts them at ease to know that more have their backs if needed.

For once, the boys don't feel so lonely within their own little group. They pretty much adopted a pack of puppies.


	3. Well, That Was a Fun Halloween

_ **A Year Ago, October 31st** _

"I don't think that's a good idea."

She scoffed, waving him off. "Oh come on. It will be fun! Now stop whining and follow me."

He doesn't want to. He wants to head back home, however he knows he can't leave his girlfriend. Something bad could happen to her. And ultimately he would feel guilty about it. Maybe he could convince her to leave.

"We're not supposed to pass this point, Jess. And you know this." He tugs her hand to guide her away from the closed off area. "Come on. Let's join back with the others."

Jess pouts, snatching her hand away and crossing her arms. "No. I don't want to. I want to see if it's really true. Don't be such a pussy."

"Stop being stubborn. I don't want to carry you out here, but I will if it means you're safe. You'll probably get hurt or worse, Jess. I don't want that on my conscience and I don't want your family to suffer if something happened to you."

She stays silent for a while before sighing. She drops her arms to her sides, visibly defeated. "Fine. Fine. You win. Let's go."

He's satisfied that she decided to play the smart move, but still frowns at how upset she sounds. It's Halloween night. One of the most fun yet awfully dangerous nights of the year and all he wants is for her to not become a victim of a freak accident. He wants her safe.

"Thank you."

Unfortunately, his discomfort for her wanting to explore dangerous grounds is back on when they both hear some whisper from the woods. Neither was too sure of what was supposed to be heard, but it sounded like a beckoning. He doesn't like it but Jess is quickly curious.

"What was that?", she questions before she rushed off back the boundary and into the woods. He rushes after her, calling her to come back. Further and further they went into the woods. Mist now surrounded them and only the moonlight served as a beacon instead of the carnival lights.

He manages to catch up to her and takes to blocking Jess from going anywhere else.

"Are you crazy? It's situations like this in horror movies where the audience yells at the screen because the characters decide to run into danger instead of away from it."

Jess rolls her eyes. "Come on! For once, don't be such a safety Sue and let's check it out!"

"Okay, one. I'm going to ignore the fact you just said 'safety Sue'. Two, no. Definitely not. Could be some serial killer looking for ignorant teenagers."

"Wow, you're such a pansy."

"Rather be a pansy than dead."

Neither of them noticed that the mist got thicker.

Or the shadow moving within it.

* * *

_ **Present Time** _

"Twenty dollars!"

"Deal!"

Aiden sighed, shaking his head. He just witnessed Ricardo and Zack handshake on whatever deal they just agreed on. Both boys were half dressed and the scene couldn't look any weirder.

"I'm not going to ask."

"Ricardo here thinks he won't scream once when we go through the haunted house. I bet him twenty dollars he will."

"I thought I said I wasn't going to ask. So that means I didn't want to know. But thank you for sharing."

Ricardo laughs, playfully hitting Zack's shoulder. "Dude, we have dealt with things a lot scarier than plastic props and fake blood. I mean we deal with Yahiro and Myla's scowling at us everyday and what can be scarier than that?"

"I heard my name!" Myla had popped up into the kitchen, already adorning her whole costume. She wears a tattered patchwork dress with dirty black ankle boots and dingy scrunched socks. Her hair is down and colored a bright red, matching the shade painting her lips, which on each side is decorated with drawn sewn lines, forming the classic Glasgow grin. She eyes Zack and Ricardo for a while and places a hand on her hip. "Get out the kitchen. I refuse to have half naked boys in the kitchen where the candy I have to give to children is! Now skedaddle!"

Without another word, Ricardo and Zack haul ass. Aiden chuckles as he settles into a chair. He ignores Myla's whine when he reaches for a piece of candy out the bowl and eats it. "Well, they moved quick."

"I don't play about the kitchen. They know this." She moves the bowl from the table to the counter. "Anyways, when are you boys leaving to the carnival?"

"In about an hour and a half. Once they all get their shit together."

Myla sizes him, an eyebrow raised. Aiden is only wearing a black tee shirt, black jeans and black sneakers. Oddly enough, his eyes are their cat-like gold-green and Myla sees that his claws are out and his fangs are visible.

"Uh huh. And you are? What are you? Just you when really angry?"

"Ha ha! You're funny. No, actually."

Yahiro makes his appearance into the kitchen, carrying two black furry items in his hands. He walks over to Aiden and the other stands up and turns. Myla watches as Yahiro lowers down and clips something to Aiden's back belt loop before placing something on top of his head.

"There!"

"Thanks!"

Aiden's costume for tonight is clear now and Myla couldn't be anymore amused.

He's a cat. With a tail and ears. Wow.

"Oh, wow. Okay, I applaud you on that one.", she jokes, clapping.

"I thought I might as well dress in theme with Yahiro.", he smirks. Yahiro turns red in response and makes a quick exit.

* * *

  
Myla had already passed candy to five kids by the time all the boys are dressed and ready. When she closes the front door, she turns to see them gathered at the bottom of the stairs. Immediately, she has to double take and laughs. "I adore you boys so much."

She thought Aiden dressing as technically himself was hilarious, but it's even funnier when it's Yahiro do did the same.

He's wearing a dark plum sweater that's baggy and has a shimmer to the material, hanging off his shoulders which are decorated with some glitter and star tattoos. He wears black ripped jeans that go into black laced boots and on top of his head is a classic black witch hat. For accessories, Yahiro decided on a black choker, a amethyst crystal moon necklace held by a black chain, silver studs, two black and silver chain bracelets, and a leather wristband with stars and moon shaped charms. To finish off, he got on dark plum lipstick and black nail polish.

"Okay, so Aiden is the black cat to your witch, huh?", Myla teases.

Aiden places a clawed hand on Yahiro's waist. "I've always been his black cat to his witch since we met."

"Aaaaand let's not! How about Zack, Lance and Ricardo?", Yahiro tries.

Myla eyes over to her brother first and guesses he's going for a creature of the sea.

Lance wears a sea blue tank under a black net shirt, which is decorated with numerous gold sea themed charms like seashells, starfish, pearls and anchors. The net shirt hangs off one shoulder to show he does have the tank underneath and the holes of it is wide enough to show the color. His pants are faux leather, consisted of black, gold and holographic sea blue patches. There's also pearls and gold charms on the black belt he wears. He wear short ankle pirate style boots. Lance also adorns a black pirate hat trimmed in gold with many charms decorating it as well. He wears a gold bracelet and a starfish necklace, along with a single gold starfish earring. Myla also notices he has gold and blue scales painted on his shoulders, collarbone area, neck and on the sides of his face. The scales glow and shimmer greatly with the small pearls and shells with the amounts of glitter. Lance is even wearing black eyeshadow with gold liner and blue lipstick that shimmers.

Ricardo isn't as flashy as her brother, but more simple like Aiden. He wears dark brown pairs that have visible stains and dirt with a few rips. His shirt is a dingy ivory long sleeve shirt that has the left seam where his shoulder is opened, pairing with the dirt, dried blood stains and the torn piece of his right sleeve. His curly hair is messier than usual and there's a pretty realistic wound on his neck. Ricardo finishes with dirty sneakers, dried blood down his chin, a bruise on the cheek and red contact lenses.

Last is Zack. And Myla isn't surprised to see that he's the most outrageous one. This is Zack. He would do this. Especially on Halloween.

He's pretty much glitter, glitter, and more glitter. He has on a pure snow holographic long sleeved cropped shirt that matches the boots she wonders where he got them from. His bottoms are blue jeans that went through a long process of glittering and bedazzling. She also notes his hair is dyed white with sparkles and styled in a cute pixie cut. Makeup is done to perfection on his face. Sparkling gloss, rosy cheeks, mascara, glitter eyeshadow and glitter swirls on the sides of his face. His skin is also rather sparkly and at this point Myla is sure she is blind. His look is finished with a fairy wing necklace, diamond earrings, a holographic tiara with diamonds and tiny pink crystals, and iridescent white wings. He even has a wand! And now that she really takes in his costume, he looks like a girl.

"Alright, alright. Yahiro is a witch and Aiden is a cat, obviously. Lance, I'm sure you're a... merperson of some sort? 'Pirates in those action movies' style? You know the kind I'm talking about."

"Actually, I'm if a mermaid and a pirate decided to have a kid. So close, yeah."

"Ah. Ricardo... vampire?"

"Someone who just recently woke up from their death and realizes he's a vampire."

"Specific, okay. And Zack is a disco ball."

Zack laughs. "No! I'm a fairy godmother!"

"He does mean the 'mother' part. He wanted to genderbend and get glittery.", Aiden states blandly.

"Let me have this, Aiden!"

"Well, all you boys look great." She moves out the way for them to take their leave out the door and watches them go. "Be careful and come back to me! Love you!"

"Love you, too, Myla! Zack, watch your wings when you come in my car and any glitter left, you're cleaning."

* * *

The carnival had already been opened for three hours by the time the boys arrive make their way through the gate. The first thing Zack does is head over to the nearest candy booth and gets two bags of cotton candy and hands one to Lance who thanks him for it.

"Okay, what's the first thing we want to do, boys? And Fairy Godmother?", Ricardo asks.

"I think I want to try the rides before I eat anything.", Yahiro says. He takes some of Lance's candy though.

Aiden glances at him briefly and decides not to comment on it. Instead, his eyes move to where the haunted house attraction is and decides on that. "I just know before we leave, we have to hear either Zack or Ricardo scream when we go in the house. I honestly prefer both."

"HEY!"

* * *

  
Rides are rode, candy and pastries are eaten and pictures are taken within the next two hours. At one point, they spotted some of their schoolmates including the pack. When they crossed paths, Maisie and Lance got into a rather overexcited battle of complimenting each other on their costumes. Maisie had went with being a pirate and oddly enough so did Damon. He managed to make Lance speechless when he mentioned how he wanted to capture the younger and make him apart of his crew. Katherine made sure that was on camera before leaving to another booth.

It wasn't long before the boys have ventured to the haunted house and were next in line behind another group of teenagers. Aiden had noticed that Zack and Lance were being ogled by three boys and quickly maneuvered his friends out of view with Ricardo blocking the way, too.

"We all know to make sure Lance doesn't sucker punch another ghost this year, right?", Zack jokes. He ducks from a swing.

"That happened only once!"

"Still was a wicked hook.", Yahiro comments. He holds his hands up in surrender when Lance aims a glare at him. "Just saying."

"I can't believe she's here. Thought she wouldn't even come out her door after last year."

"Yeah. I honestly don't buy that story she told the police."

The conversation draws the witch's attention. He turns to the right and sees three girls and a boy standing at the sidelines, all four eyeing to the line towards whoever with judging expressions.

"He just disappeared? No way. You know how many said they spotted them going into the woods? Only she comes back? Yeah, I think she killed him."

Apparently, the words the black haired girl spits out are loud enough that another suddenly is jumping out the line and towards the group.

"I'm sorry? You want to say that to my face?"

The first girl scoffs and crosses her arms. "Yeah, I do. Jess, you killed your boyfriend and hid his body really good in the woods. Maybe because he wouldn't give you any or maybe he was cheating on your bitchy ass. We'll never---" She doesn't get to finish before the now known Jess had slapped her before pouncing on her and knocking the other into the dirt.

"YOU BITCH!!"

Their friends and two of the employees had began to break them up. Watchers have phones out for recording, entertained by the incident.

Though, the boys aren't amused.

"That was uncalled for.", Lance remarks in distaste. "That's a sensitive topic to bring up. Especially during an event and a night like this."

"What was that girl talking about exactly?", Zack questions.

"Last year, Jess Markings' boyfriend, Taylor White went missing. It was on Halloween night. People say they saw them go pass the carnival's boundaries and into the woods, and only Jess came out. When Taylor's parents realized he hadn't came home, the police questioned her and she claims that they both did return to the carnival but she didn't see him after that since they separated after a fight.", Ricardo informs, crossing his arms. "It's a rumor that she killed him and buried his body somewhere since the police couldn't find him. As you expect, her locker was vandalized and people would cast her out, but there are others who believe her story. Though, she and her family moved and only a month ago did they move back."

"Okay, why in the hell would they be doing in the woods besides obvious teen shit?"

"Well, before she took down any social media, people could say that she was a popular party girl but she also had a thing for paranormal activities. Those woods she and Taylor went into are rumored to be home to some creature. Some say it's a man, some say it's a demon. No one is took sure what it is, but people claim to have found evidence of its existence. Like satanic circles made out of woods and rocks, black goo and whatnot. Oddly enough, after Taylor went missing Jess said it was a hoax and claimed she didn't see anything."

Yahiro eyed back to where Jess is now with her group who were consoling her. He turns back and follows his group once it's their turn into the haunted house.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"SON OF A DOG BITCH!!!!!"

Both Ricardo and Zack are hugging each other as Aiden laughs at them both wildly, bending forward and holding his knees to steady himself. Both boys had made it passed the children's room and living room without being spooked until they made it into the master bedroom. They had shrieked when a demonic woman grabbed their ankles from under the bed.

Lance had only jumped back with his hands up ready to box when they screamed and Yahiro had taken to hiding behind the door.

The lady had joined in Aiden's laughter after a while, moving from under the bed.

"I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh! Ha ha! 'Dog bitch'?!" She falls back on the bed, tears smearing her already messy charcoal makeup. Aiden is now on the floor, curled.

Ricardo and Zack is glaring at them both.

"Oh, shut up."

They travel out the room after picking up Aiden from the floor who is a little calmer but loopy. Since the lady is still laughing, Ricardo and Zack hurry along with hurt pride.

They do three more rooms and the attic before going back downstairs to the kitchen and dining room. They do the basement last where Lance had almost socked a guy dressed like a murder victim who popped out at him. They exit out and into the backyard of the house where there's gravestones and bodies laying, both fake and real.

"Okay, I think we should skip the horror movie tonight...", Zack whined after one body moves and groans at him. He takes refuge between Yahiro and Aiden for comfort.

"Couldn't agree more.", Ricardo sighs, shivering at the realistic view of someone having a shovel to the head. "I wanted a funnel cake after this, but I think I lost my appetite."

"It was you and Zack who wanted to do the haunted house the most.", Lance sasses as they exit the attraction. He allows Zack to hug onto him when the other comes at him with wide arms. He pats his back and runs fingers through his sparkling hair. "There, there."

"Hey, babe! If you want someone to hug you I'm right here!", a guy shouts as he and his buddies come from the backyard, too. "I'm also willing to do more to ease you."

Aiden growls and leads Lance and Zack away with Yahiro and Ricardo in tow.

"Ugh. I am... disgusted.", Zack states, shivering this time from displeasure. "I must make a convincing girl."

"That or he has a thing for crossdressing boys.", Lance scoffs at the thought.

Yahiro is about to add onto that but then he spots out of the corner of his eyes Jess. She is sneaking from the back of the House of Mirrors with her friends towards the woods. Quickly, he snaps his fingers to get his friends' attention and gestures to where the girl and others traveled to.

"Does that seem odd to you?"

Aiden sighs, immediately not getting a good feeling. "Shit. What are they doing?"

"Something they're not supposed to.", Ricardo hisses. "We probably should stop them before we have another Taylor White incident."

"Damn."

The boys follow, making sure to not seem too out of place as they pass the boundary and into the woods. Yahiro uses his magic to track Jess and her friends and soon they're found in the middle of a small clearing. The boys hid behind some bushes, watching them.

Jess is dramatically pointing to the ground while eyeing her friends with desperate truth. "Here. This is where I saw that... thing grab him. Just took him into some fog and away. I didn't even get a good look at it."

"Jess, if that's what really happened, why didn't you say anything?", one boy asked.

"Like they would have believed me if I told him some demon man grabbed my boyfriend! I would have been thrown in a mental hospital!"

"I don't think we should be here. If Taylor went missing, who says we won't either?", another girl whimpers, taking hold of the boy's hand. "Let's go."

"No. I want to see if that demon man is real.", another girl pipes up, rather smug. She cups her hands and shouts, "Hey, demon! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"And that's our cue.", Zack sighs, palming his face at the display of ignorance.

Yahiro chants a spell and soon Jess and her friends become stiff and turn in the same direction towards the carnival in unison. "Go back to the carnival and forget you ever came to this place.", he demands. They follow his order and out of sight they go, much to the boys' relief.

They come out the bushes, picking at any leaves that they got and relaxing.

"Alright. That problem is solved. Now let's...", Lance trails off there, taking steps back with wide eyes. They noticed how frightened he looks from how much he's shaking now and how his lips quiver.

"Lance? Lance, what's wrong?", Yahiro questions, taking hold of his hand. Aiden suddenly pushes both of them to the side and then is knocked into a tree that shakes from the impact.

"Aiden!"

He gets up on his hands and knees and glare up at whatever is behind Yahiro and Lance.

"Watch out!"

Lance looks up in time to see something black coming at him. He rolls out the way and struggles onto his feet before helping Yahiro to his. The boys gather to where Aiden is and Ricardo aids him, holding him upright.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, Ricky. But we got a situation."

Out of the mist, they see a thin, scraggly figure creep out. It's hunched over with its arms forward and held out like a classic zombie would and it's head is hung low. It's completely black, but with the moonlight, the boys can spot healed cuts and markings over the matte skin.

"I'm going to take a guess here and say that is the demon... man... thing that rumor is about.", Zack states, holding his wand out. It shifts into a shield in time to block the figure's incoming attack.

"Whoa! Zack, your wand was your bracelet?!", Ricardo asked, his voice drawing the creature's attention to him.

"Anything can be a weapon, so yeah!"

"Ricky! That thing is looking at you! I-I think.", Lance pointed out.

Ricardo whimpers when he notices that the creature is eyeing him now. He gets somewhat a view of its face and see it's human-like, kind of masculine. Slowly he backs away, keeping an eye on the creature. He held his hands up in defense, gesturing that he meant no harm.

"Um..."

"Ricardo, stay calm. Just stay calm.", Yahiro ordered softly. "He's just as scared as you."

Dark greens met glowing purple. Ricardo could tell that Yahiro was being truthful and careful. He never steered him wrong before, so he decided to trust him on this. It would be the smarter choice anyways since he didn't have his arrows and bow this time. He glances back at the creature and sees he's closer now. Like really close.

"Okay... so... what should I do?"

"Don't move.", Aiden stated simply. "Don't move and maybe he won't hurt you."

"Okay."

Ricardo didn't, but he stayed highly alert when the creature stood right in his personal space. His shiver was visible when a black tendril appeared brush against his face and the fake neck wound. "... I... um... that's fake." He really didn't know what else to say. Anything could probably set the other off. He dart his eyes towards the others. "So do I just stand like a statue here or...?"

Before anyone could say or do anything, Ricardo is grabbed and carried off.

"The fuck?!", Zack curses, not wasting a second to chase after.

* * *

"We fucking lost them! What the fuck?!"

Unfortunately, after three minutes, the boys lost the creature and Ricardo since they disappeared right out of view without warning. It has been five minutes since then. Just five minutes, but that's considered a way too long time for the boys.

Aiden eyed left and right, his nose wiggling. He growled, baring his fangs at the musky scent that stuffed his nose. "All I am getting is that demon's scent. It's pretty strong and it's masking Ricardo's."

Zack clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Well, that's just bullshit. Yahiro, you think you can use a detection spell?"

The witch nodded. "Yeah. I'm lucky I mastered one enough to not need a hair or something." He chants a few words and a lavender glow emits around his body. They spot a makeshift wispy arrow pointing to the right of them. "I think I got him. However, I'm getting another presence here. It doesn't seem... demonic. It feels more human really? And it's still. In fact, it's coming from the same direction Ricardo's does."

"Another?"

The boys followed Yahiro, passing the many tall skinny trees and closer to thicker ones. They noticed this area was lacking the mist, showing moss covered rocks and logs. The smell is potent enough for the humans of them to gag because it's not right. It gives bad vibes and burns their throats and having the strongest nose, Aiden is sure he'll faint any minute.

"Ugh.", he hissed, covering his nose. "This is officially the worst Halloween ever."

"I don't know. So far, it's been quite eventful.", Lance jokes, still focused though. He stops when he notices something behind a boulder. With the moonlight angled the way it is, he can make out some kind of entrance. He starts that way, waving for the others' attention. "Hey. What does that look like to you?"

They stop and all lean forward in a comical manner to get a closer look. Neither say anything for quite some time, still staring at the opening. Zack even spots some marking on the stone. It's peeking out from under thin vines and he brushes them away without a thought. He's taken back at what he sees.

"Um, okay. It's a definite that we're dealing with a demon here. I'm looking at a freaking cult circle of some sort here."

Aiden, Lance and Yahiro leaned to the side to eye the marking, too. Sure enough, the mark could be straight out of cult book for dummies. It's a circle that's designed similar to what a pie chart of thirds would look like. However, each part holds a smaller symbol that could be an alphabet of some sort.

"Hm. I haven't seen this before.", Yahiro remarks. "However, I get a feeling that it might have to deal with our monster of the week. Could be his summoning sigil or something."

"Well, after we save Ricardo we'll do some research on it later.", Aiden advised, slipping through the opening. They hear him gag from the other side of the boulder. "Shit, it stinks here! Like... ew. Okay, I'm going to have to put my nose through therapy after this."

Yahiro follows in after him, then Lance and finally Zack. Aiden was waiting for them, glaring forward into the cave. His eyes are glowing in the darkness. Since he can't see in the dark like the feline, Lance takes his hand. Zack stays close to Yahiro who summons his own light source from the palm of his hand. They venture further into the cave, keeping quiet and listening out for any other source of life. So far, nothing. It makes each of them nervous, yet they stay hopeful. Yahiro doesn't have to say anything for the other three to know that he still feels Ricardo.

"We're on the right path, I'll tell you that.", the witch informs. "I still feel him. And the other one. They're close. Insanely close."

On cue, they come to a lit area of the cave. They sneak around the corner and search around and see a room of a sort. There's not much to it. Just some makeshift bed in the middle. And it's that what throws them off. On the bed is a body. However, it's not decaying normally and the skin of it is a grey color. They could tell that it's a male and he's been here for quite some time. He's positioned comfortably like a princess awaiting for a knight to save her.

"Wow...", Lance gasps. "You think he's...?"

"No. He's not dead. Just... comatose maybe?", Yahiro tries. He's unsettled for sure. "I can still feel him. He's alive, but barely."

"Who is he?"

"Don't know. But we should save him, too, and find out."

"So two dudes in distress we have to save.", Zack sighs. Right now, he wants to take off his getup and watch a movie. "Great. Just know I'm not carrying him."

They crept further into the room, looking from left to right for the demon. They didn't see him which was very unsettling.

"Okay. So do we just lift him up or...?"

"How about you start by helping me first?"

"AHH!"

Yahiro stumbled back when Zack grabbed onto him. Lance had his hands up, ready to box. Aiden looked too done. They looked to where the voice came from and saw their fifth member chained to the wall of the cave. Ricardo's face was blanketed with impatience.

"Stop screaming, Zack."

"Shut up, Ricky."

"Ricardo, are you okay?", Yahiro asked, already using some magic to break the chains.

The archer nodded, rubbing his wrists once he was free. "Yeah. He didn't do anything to me. Just chained me and left. For all I know, he probably went out to find you."

No one had noticed that Lance was eyeing towards a corner with wide frightened eyes. He was silent despite his mouth being wide opened.

"Well, be better get out of here and grab that guy before the demon comes back, right?", Zack chuckled dryly. "Might not be the happiest to see we invaded his home. Right, Lance?"

"..."

"Lance?"

Zack turned to see Lance stiff as a board, his usually warm skin dulled. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought his friend was a wax statue. Cautiously, he went over to him and lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Lance? Buddy? What's wrong?"

Ricardo had stepped to his side and realized that Lance was eyeing something across from them. He followed his gaze and paled. He didn't say anything. Instead, he just walked back to stand behind Yahiro. He pointed, lowering his head.

"Look."

Zack, Aiden and Yahiro slowly turned over and saw right there in the corner, staring at them with a ghostly glare was the demon.

"Ah. Well, fuck my life."

"Nobody do anything.", Yahiro warned. "Don't do anything. Don't say anything."

"You're talking though."

"Shut the hell up, Zachariah."

The demon had let out a growl, flashing closer to them.

Lance grabbed onto Yahiro's arm. "Oh fuck..."

"Listen, Mr. Demon.", Zack started. "We mean no harm."

"Are you seriously trying to reason with him?", Aiden hissed.

"It's better than attacking him and then getting us all killed."

The demon growled again.

"Maybe we should just shut up.", Ricardo advised quietly.

Agreeing, they all silenced themselves, keeping their eyes on the demon like before. At first, it seemed he wasn't going to do anything and that maybe they could relax. Maybe they could just make a break for it.

Unfortunately, that's not what the creature had in mind.

He snarled, his body abruptly jolting in odd angles with disgusting and painful snaps. The boys took steps back as they watched the demon shift and increase in size into... something else. It couldn't exactly be identified by any of them but they just knew that the demon was now buff as hell with an extra pair of arms and the marking from before was now carved into his forehead in white.

"Holy shit...", Aiden cursed.

"Y-you think it's a good time to run?", Lance asked.

"Not yet. Maybe. I don't know."

The demon growled, towering over them with a saliva covered snarl.

"Um... Yahiro, think you can teleport us out of here?", Zack tried.

"I would, but what if he jumps in after us?"

"... point taken."

"So what do we do? Wait here to be demon chow?", Ricardo hissed.

"Hell no."

Yahiro eyed from side to side, looking for anything that can be used. Anything at all! But nothing.

"I got nothing.", he sighed in defeat.

"Fuck."

"Hey, hey. He's looking at Ricardo. He's looking at Ricardo!", Zack pointed out, tapping violently on Aiden who whined and pulled his arm back. Hearing his name, Ricardo paled and his eyes couldn't get any bigger.

"Me? The hell you say."

"Ricardo, look!"

Ricardo eyed back at the demon and saw that those white dead eyes were staring straight at him. For a second, he wasn't sure how to breathe anymore. He's lightheaded and could faint any minute. Which would suck since this isn't the time. The demon had flashed closer to him, practically blanketing the teen in darkness with his shadow. Ricardo dared not to move, enforcing his urge to run down. He whimpered when the demon leaned down and took a whiff of him.

"Fuck my life..."

"It will be okay, Ricardo.", Yahiro assured.

"You keep saying that to me, but I really don't have that much faith in this situation.", the other ground out.

"Ricardo, trust me. Please. I don't think he wants to hurt you. _You_."

Ricardo wanted to protest since the demon was now backing him against the cave's wall. "Alright... um... w-what now?"

"Wait. I guess?", Zack tries.

In response, Ricardo groaned. His makeup on his neck was starting to itch. "Dude..."

"Ricky."

"I'm this close to pissing my pants. This freaking close."

"Please don't."

The demon growled again, less menacing though. They watched as he shifted back in 'human' size. He entrapped Ricardo against the wall, pressing his head at the junction of the other's shoulder and neck. He let out soft grumbling noises, not doing anything else. The boys blinked, eyeing the demon in bafflement, then each other for answers, then back at the demon.

"Um... okay."

Yahiro crossed his arms, jerking a hip to the side. "Hmm." He eyed over to the unconscious boy and then back at the demon. His posture was sulked and his aura was dull. Those noises he made seemed... heartbroken. "I think I might have an idea of what's going on."

"Care to fill us in then?", Aiden asked, coming closer to the witch's side.

"I think... he's sad. He's not giving off violent vibes. If anything, they're weaker. And maybe it involves that guy over there." To test that theory, Yahiro took steps over to the unconscious male and as he thought the demon started growling at him immediately, his white eyes flashing a warning red. Yahiro held his hands up in defense. "Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt him. I just want to help. He's important to you, isn't he?"

The demon went from angered to down in a second. He whined.

"I'll help him. I promise. But I might have to take him out of here."

"And put him where?", Zack asked, aware of where Yahiro was implying.

"Home. I have the tools there that can probably wake him up." The stern stare the witch gave him stopped the younger from protesting.

The demon though growled in protest. Ricardo cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention back to him. "It's okay. Just come with us. We'll help him and you can stay close. How about that?", he suggested, hoping the demon would agree to it, despite not even sure what made him say those words. Maybe it is because it was clear that this demon didn't mean no harm. He was probably lonely for all they knew, that boy is important to him. Could be a family member or a friend. They don't know, but they are sure to find out.

Ricardo waited for the demon's reaction and to his and the others' relief, he gave a soft growl, deciding to go.

"Whoo. Okay. I think we should do this. But how are we getting out of here without attracting any attention?", Lance asked, putting hands on his hips. He resisted the urge to coo when Ricardo had hugged the demon after getting rid of some of his fear.

Zack gasped, clapping. Some of the glitter fell off of him.

"Yahiro, this is the perfect time for that teleport!"

Aiden rolled his eyes.

"You seriously been waiting for that, haven't you?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, what about the car? We can't just leave it.", Ricardo pointed out. "Sure we can come back for in the morning, but it's Halloween night and I'm positive if we leave some it will get pranked or something."

"Agreed. Zack, Ricardo, you two are with me.", Yahiro stated. "Aiden, take Lance home with the car. And while you're at it, you should totally grab some funnel cakes."

* * *

This is a first for Myla. She had anticipated on a night of passing kids candy, going to a party, have fun and then go home and flop down on her bed after a good shower with a bowl of candy. However, after the shower, her course went for the basement when she heard a weird bang. She slowly descended down the steps, eyes wide when she saw in the middle of the room the boys surrounding a mattress with another unconscious individual on it and some black figure sulked on Ricardo.

"Um... I thought nothing would happen tonight but... yeah...", she says, stopping by Yahiro's side. He was by the table, mixing a couple herbs in a small pot.

"Yeah. Something happened.", he chuckles.

"We got a new roommate. Well, Ricardo does. He's actually friendly. And we got funnel cake. We saved you some.", Lance voices, holding up his half eaten cake.

"Oh, thanks. Well... I'm going back upstairs."

"You do that, Myla.", Zack joked.

Myla just nodded before making her way out the basement.

Yahiro had settled down next to the mattress, the pot in hand. "Okay, I'm going to need absolute focus. So, Zee, if you think you're going to fuck me up in any sort of way, leave. I love you."

Zack mocked a dramatic gasp. "I will do no such thing!" He shifted a little, folding his legs under him. "Seriously though. This guy's life is on the line. I'll be quiet."

"Thank you. I know you will be."

They fell silent, watching Yahiro close his eyes for a while, taking steady breaths. He started chanting words, holding the pot over the boy that lit a flame suddenly. Steadily, the flame settled down and a light blue wisp ascended from the pot. It danced slowly in the air before making its way to the boy's nose and mouth. The wisp made a home there, disappearing from the pot. Yahiro stopped chanting and opened his eyes which faded back to his black-brown color. Each of them watched the boy and noticed his chest was raising a lot more than before and the color of his skin was returning.

"Well, he's totally alive.", Lance stated softly, leaning closer over the boy. "That's definitely a plus."

"How long before he wakes up?", Aiden asked.

"Give it a minute or two."

So they did. They waited for the next minute or two, but the boy's eyelids didn't even flutter. They were getting antsy, hoping that the spell didn't fail. They did want to save this boy, for obvious reasons. For one, who knows what this demon would do if he dies? The result they are sure is not a good one. They're looking at a body count here. Two, this boy could have been an innocent. He probably got caught in the crossfire. His family is probably still grieving for him. If they can save him, his family could be happy.

Ricardo sighed, moving the best he could under the demon's weight. "Alright. I'm literally about to shake him."

"Ricardo, don't you dare.", Aiden warned, flashing neon greens at him.

The other just huffed. "Fine. I'll give it another five minutes. But he better wake his ass up by that time!"

At the shout, the boy sat up, gasping. The suddenness of it caused the others to scream and scoot away in alert. They calmed down when they realized that the now conscious teen was frantic and shaking, eyes looking back and forth. When he saw them and the demon he backed away, cowering against a wall.

"The fuck is going on?!"

"Whoa! Hey, do not panic.", Yahiro coaxed softly, taking slow steps to him. "It's okay. We're not going to hurt you."

"I seriously doubt that! That... that kidnapped me and next thing I know I was unconscious!", the boy shrilled, pointing to the demon who surprisingly haven't reacted to the words. The boy had gripped his hair, slid down the wall, his breathing loud and jagged. "What the fuck... what the fuck..."

Yahiro continued to take steps to him until he was next to him. He placed a hand on the other teen's shoulder. "I know this is all... weird. And you're scared. I would be, too. But listen. We're only trying to help you. Do remember anything else before you fell unconscious?"

"Calm down first, okay? Ricardo, can you get him a water bottle?", Aiden requested, taking the other side.

The boy tried his best to calm down, letting his body fall slack. "Um... I was with my girlfriend. We went in the woods and there was this mist and out of nowhere and then I was grabbed. That's all I can really remember."

By now, Ricardo had returned with a water bottle and handed him it. The boy took two sips of it, calming down a little more.

"Okay. You think you remember the date it was?"

"Uh... October... the thirty-first. Halloween night."

Their eyes widened. Tonight was Halloween.

This is weird.

"Okay. You remember your name, at least?"

The boy just swallowed down some more water before nodding. "Yeah. It's Taylor. Taylor White."


	4. A Demon Issue

"This officially sucks ass!" Zack coughed, struggling to get up to his feet after he just been tossed off. He picked his knife and morphed it into a sword. "I'm cutting that bitch's head off!"

"Well, that's one way to kill him!", Ricardo shouted, shooting an arrow towards the witch. He almost had him, but the witch dodged the attack, snarling at the archer. He charged at him in a flash, claws out and swiping forward. Ricardo weaved left out the way, swinging his bow and hitting the witch in the face.

The witch fell to the ground, groaning and holding his head at the pain.

Zack chuckled, taking a stand over the witch with Ricardo. "Well, that's one way to knock him off his ass."

At the comment, the witch hissed, glaring at the teen with black eyes. He growled out something in some language that would have gotten someone else to scratch their head in confusion. However, since Yahiro and Lance took the time to teach them different languages, they understood.

"Well, aren't you the rude one?", Ricardo taunted.

The witch hisses again. He reached out and took hold of Ricardo's ankle. Through the thick material of his jeans, the touch burned the teen's skin. He screamed, his body suddenly feeling hot all over as vivid images sped through his mind. Zack was quick to cut the witch's hand off which resulted in the older teen to tumble over into the ground. Before the witch could get back up again, Zack swung his sword again, this time taking his head clean off.

"Urgh... Z-Zack...", Ricardo whined, withering in the dirt and leaves, eyes closed tightly and his breathing ragged.

Zack was to the brunet's side in no time, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder and the other rubbing his back. "Ricardo, Ricky, buddy, try to relax. What's wrong?"

"I..." Ricardo stopped there, falling unconscious. 

* * *

  
It's been a week since the boys had found Taylor White and gotten an unusual housemate who happened to be a demon. Taylor had taken space in a spare room while the demon often hovered over him or Ricardo. The boys had been taking their time to help Taylor on catching up with his life and looking for answers as to why the demon had taking a liking to him. They have yet to find an answer, but they vowed not to give up. In the mean time, Taylor had became a helpful housemate. Right now, he was helping Myla and Yahiro with the laundry.

He was eyeing at a dark blue shirt in his hands. "So... you really hunt down the evil supernatural, huh?"

Even after a week, he still couldn't wrap his mind around that. Honestly, a year ago when he got snatched up he thought he was just having a bad dream. Now? He just... baffled.

"Yep. While going to school and doing each other's chores.", Yahiro answered with a shrug.

"And some of you aren't even human?"

"Yeah. Well, only two of us. Ricardo, Zack, Lance and Myla are human. I'm a witch and Aiden's a cat turned human."

"It's really weird."

They turned to see Lance coming into the room. He looked worried. "Zack and Ricardo are back and Ricardo needs help."

No one didn't ask questions, just followed Lance upstairs to Ricardo's room. Zack was already by the unconscious teen's side, pressing a cold rag to his forehead. He didn't have to look from the older to know the others were there.

"I'm not too sure what that witch did, but I'm guessing he cursed him. Ricardo's been knocked out since he was touched and his temperature is extremely high."

"Let me.", Yahiro insisted, taking Ricardo's bedside. His hands had began to glow an illuminating violet as he waved them over Ricardo's face, frowning when he immediately caught onto the problem. "Dark magic. I should have went with you! This wouldn't have happened!"

Aiden seemingly appeared out of nowhere, already placing comforting hands on Yahiro's shoulders. "Hey, Yahiro. Don't blame yourself right now. Let's focus on helping Ricardo, alright?"

"Dark magic, you say?", Lance questioned, also working to pry Yahiro from his guilt.

"Well, the witch was apparently taking demon blood and practically turned into a demon himself. He's dubbed a dark witch before that.", Yahiro stated. "He must have placed that magic in him before he was slayed."

"He did grab Ricardo's ankle.", Zack stated, pushing up Ricardo's right pants leg, revealing a blackened bruise on his brown skin. They all winced, disgusted at the display.

"Damn."

"Okay, I'll be right back. Zack, Aiden, keep him hydrated and cooled down. Myla, Lance, come with me. And Taylor, keep the demon calm if he freaks out seeing Ricardo.", Yahiro ordered before he took his leave out the room with the Ambroses.

* * *

  
** _"Is this true? Is this how you feel?"_ **

** _A hand reached out, caressing pale fevered skin._ **

** _"It is. And I want nothing more, but for this to happened." He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to quivering lips. "I want to leave with you. I want a life with you. I want you." Another kiss. "I love you."_ **

** _The other stepped back, eyes watery and breathing unsteady. "N-no. No, you don't. This isn't you."_ **

* * *

  
He sat up with a jolt, immediate fear clouding his better judgment as he reached out for anything to grab onto. He felt hands take hold of his arms, lowering them and another pair cupping his face.

"Ricardo, listen to me. It's me. It's Lance. Open your eyes."

Ricardo slowly eased himself, recognizing the always soft tone of his friend. He blinked opened his eyes and let his sight adjust. Before him was each of the other boys and Myla, giving him worried stares. Myla had passed over a water bottle which Aiden opened for the brunet. Ricardo took a couple of sips once Zack had let go of his arms. Once he felt cooled down and relaxed enough, he spoke.

"How... how long was I out for?"

"Almost a whole day. You were pretty still laying there and your fever was high. Luckily, Yahiro had the right ingredients to wake you up and saved you.", Aiden answers.

"Saved... wait, so I could have died?!"

Much to his puzzlement, none of them looked as frightened as he felt.

Yahiro had eyed the others for a moment before looking back at Ricardo, hands clasped together and in his lap. "Um... no actually. No where close."

Now he was entirely confused. Last time he checked, that witch had full intentions of killing him and Zack. And when he did get the upper hand and attacked the teen, Ricardo felt like he was dying. His whole body burned and his mind was jumbled with images and symbols he was sure was out of a horror movie. He had felt... out of place.

"How... what... huh?", he settled for, not having any words. How could have not been dying?

Yahiro shrugged, for once at a lost. "I know. It's sounds insane, but Ricky... when I first scanned you, it did feel like the magic was trying to kill you, but then... it kinda... shifted? Before I gave you the remedy and checked you again, the magic felt like it was... healing you. But because it was black magic infused with demon blood, I had to still get rid of it. Playing it safe."

"And from what we know, dark magic is one of the most dangerous and powerful of magic. And anything demonic is sure to kill anyone not a demon. So... for both to be in your body, even for a while, it could have seriously done something else if it wasn't going to kill you.", Lance added it, biting his lip.

Ricardo could practically feel the uneasiness in the room, making the aura stuffy and non-breathable. 

"Well, it's handled now.", he said, assuring that he was fine. He did feel like it. He didn't feel like he was just poisoned by some villainous witch. But he was insanely hungry. "What should be taken in consideration is that I'm hungry."

"Oh jeez. Here he goes.", Zack sighed, getting to his feet. He managed to duck from a pillow that was tossed at him.

* * *

  
"I just don't get it. I checked his blood more times than I can count and it comes back human."

Aiden could hear the frustration in the witch's voice and he felt sorry for him. Ever since Ricardo has been home, Yahiro doubled up on finding the mystery of how Ricardo survived and walks around like nothing while also finding the answers to the demon's concerning connection to Taylor. Of course, the others helped, including Taylor who found out his parents were still in the city and alive.

He doesn't want to see them, not just yet. It wasn't because he's comfortable with the boys but because he's frightened on how they would react. He's been 'dead' for a year and if he pops up suddenly to say, "Yeah, I was in a coma and in a demon's lair for a year, but I'm fine now" they'll surely freak the hell out. Especially since he couldn't explain exactly how he survived a coma and why a demon was attached to him. Although, there's a clue to that.

The boys figured that the demon was attached for some bit of reasons. Could be his scent, or maybe his voice. Some demons are manifested with animal-like instincts and like animals, scents can attract. There's also could be Taylor's race. Taylor could possibly be something other than human and maybe his parents used a spell to mask it. But that would mean actually talking to the Whites for the truth. Or some sneaking. Then there's maybe the demon is just lonely. Could be that. 

Whatever the reason, the boys and Taylor definitely wanted to know.

"Hey, Yahiro. Maybe a nap should do you some good.", the feline suggested, placing his hands on Yahiro's shoulders. "Maybe some tea before that."

The witch eyed up at him, eyes half-opened. "Hm."

"Hiro, come on. Let's get you to your room."

He didn't argue with Aiden guided to his feet and away from the basement, leading him upstairs to his room. On the way, they ran into Lance who was reading a book while munching on some cookies. Myla was right behind him to scowl on that.

Aiden had opened Yahiro's room door, helping him into the bed despite the whine.

"Aiden, I can get into bed myself."

"No, you can't. You looked ready to collapse on the floor just now."

Yahiro rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now how about that tea?"

"You want magic or regular?"

"Regular. Chamomile. With a hint of honey."

"I know how you like it."

Yahiro watched Aiden leave the room, leaving the door cracked behind him. A small smile graces his face when he thinks about how nurturing Aiden is being to him right now. He's known the feline since forever and Aiden always seemed a little overbearing when it comes to him. He's like that to Lance, Myla, Zack and Ricardo, too, sure. However, he goes past a limit to Yahiro. Maybe because Yahiro does tend to overwork himself. He's aware of that because his housemates made sure to remind him of so. Especially Aiden. Sometimes, Yahiro wonders if Aiden acts this way to him because Aiden was once a familiar to a witch before she got blown to bits. Thinking about that still puzzles him, but he had to be there for it to make sense. Another reason could be because they have became close friends. Aiden doesn't look it to some, but under that tall, brooding stature he's a sweetheart. A sweetheart who only keeps those he looks to as family close because he's afraid of losing them. He has every reason to. Honestly though, Yahiro doesn't even mind Aiden's protective nature because it doesn't borderline over to creepy and it shows a more vulnerable side. He feels lucky he does get to see it since not a lot of people do or probably ever will.

He's changed into a baggy old mauve sweater and shorts by the time Aiden is back with two mugs of steaming tea. He figures that Aiden was also in the mood for the beverage, probably just as stressed as he is.

"Movie?", the taller offers, passing him a mug.

Yahiro takes it and thanks him. "Hm. I guess."

Aiden walks over to where the television is and clicks it on. Yahiro watches him from over the rim of his mug as he scans through the titles of the movies he has. Sometimes, Yahiro does prefer a DVD. And Aiden apparently has the same taste in movies.

"I'm going for this one.", Aiden says, slipping in a DVD before taking a space behind Yahiro. His legs settles on each sides of Yahiro's and his arm embraces his waist while his chin rests on the witch's right shoulder. "Hope you're in the mood for inaccurate witch depictions."

"Ha ha. You're funny."

"I am."

It's halfway through the movie that Lance comes in. He finds that Yahiro is asleep, cuddled in Aiden's chest while the other is wide awake and watching the rest of the movie. The younger teen snaps a quick photo before speaking.

"Well, I did a check on Taylor's blood sample. It really gives us an answer as to the deal with the demon."

Aiden's greens snap to him, widening. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Lance eyes Yahiro's form. "Want to wait for him or...?"

"Let's leave him to rest." Aiden gently adjusts Yahiro in his pillows, scooting off the bed and quietly following Lance out the room. The duo heads downstairs and go into the den where Taylor, Ricardo, Zack and Myla are present. The demon is lurking in the corner nearby. He seems just as unsettled as Taylor does. He's constantly running fingers through his blond hair and his breathing is unsteady. He's stressed.

"I'm guessing whatever you discovered is bad?", Aiden inquires.

"Well....", Zack starts, shrugging. "Um... it would explain why he lived through his coma. He's..."

Taylor suddenly huffs and falls back against the sofa's pillows. "I'm a demon."

At that the demon inches closer. He must have detected Taylor's rambling emotions. He settles on him, letting out low rumbles. Taylor isn't visibly calming down though, shaking now.

Aiden isn't sure what to say and eyeing the others, he sees they don't know what to say to that either.

"I'm... a... demon..."

"Or at least half.", Lance adds. He sits down next to Taylor, placing a hand on his arm. "I know it's a lot to take in and we'll get to the bottom of this."

"We have to go to my parents. I have to get some answers. This doesn't make any sense at all." Taylor is quick on his feet, surprising them. "I have to talk to them."

"I would say to take this situation a little slower but...", Zack trailed off watching Taylor rush out the room. He then nudged Aiden who gave him a look. "I don't know, but um... if he doesn't hightail it on foot he might try to take one of the cars."

Aiden just sighs, following Taylor with Zack and Myla in tow.

* * *

  
He gives him credit for not high-jacking one of the cars and managing to actually hike it to the Whites Residence. Their neighborhood was only a mile away from where the boys live, yet somehow Taylor moved fast enough for it to feel like they were right next door. So fast the other three hardly caught up to him. Even Aiden.

"Come on, dude. You have to at least slow down three steps, okay?", Zack panted, now only a yard behind the blond teen. Aiden was right next to Taylor, appearing to not having broken a sweat, but really was just as exhausted as Zack and Myla. The sole female was just lagging behind Zack a little.

Taylor shook his head. "Nuh uh. I want answers. And I want them now! How could I be a demon?!"

"Try not shouting that aloud please!", Myla warned, waving to a couple with a smile who were perplexed by the outburst. "It's nothing! Teen drama!"

"Maybe Lance read the results wrong.", Aiden suggested.

"No. I checked after him and the results show it.", Myla stated once she was close enough. She placed a hand on Taylor's shoulder, which stopped him. "I know it's hard, Taylor. I know. And none of us is going to stop you from confronting your parents about it. However, try calming down first. We don't know when your demonic side will manifest and anything can trigger it."

Taylor eyed her, his eyes a little watery. He nodded slowly, exhaling softly. Myla rubbed his shoulder, pressing him a little closer. "Thank you."

"We're here for you.", Zack assured. "Now come on. Let's see what the deal is."

They continued on and didn't stop until they stood in front of a two-story brick house.

Taylor stared at it while the others stared at him, wondering if he was thinking about backing out.

"This... this is really weird.", he finally spoke up. "Like... I'm actually standing here?"

"We can always come back here.", Aiden offers, implying he nor the others will let him do this alone. "You don't have to do this today."

"No, no." Taylor shook his head. "No. I don't do this now I'll probably never do this." He starts walking towards the house and the others are right on him. They felt the need to protect him because they aren't sure how this is going to go and Taylor, even after a couple of weeks, have become a member of their family. He will continue so and it didn't matter what happens.

* * *

** _It's dark and he's hurt. He's bleeding. He's scared. He wants to get away, but it seems no matter where he goes, the other won't allow him to escape. He won't let him go._ **

** _The stab wound in his side is excruciatingly painful. It's weakening him and he's sure he's been poisoned, too, from the knife._ **

** _"I thought I said I didn't want you to leave. Why do you keep trying?"_ **

** _That voice. It only sends shivers down his spine and not in a good way._ **

** _"Please... don't do this... just... just let me go."_ **

** _He winces when his arm is roughly grabbed and nails pinch into his skin._ **

** _"Let you go? No. I do that and I'm risking our happiness."_ **

** _"Happiness? What happiness?"_ **

** _His answer wasn't verbal right away. Instead, the grip on his arm is loosened and then gone. Slowly, the other is embracing softly and tears was now coating his shoulder._ **   
** _"I'm sorry. I love you. I love you so much. I'll do better."_ **

** _"Will you?"_ **

* * *

  
"Yeah, I checked again and you're human."

Ricardo just nods, pulling back his arm after Yahiro wraps a small bandage on his finger. He feels the demon pressing against his back, grumbling lowly. The witch closes his spell book and the blue steam from the bowl between them fades.

"Maybe it's my scent like we had guessed with Taylor.", Ricardo states, reaching back and patting the demon on the side. "Or my voice. We all know I have a sultry voice."

"Sultry, no. Annoying, yeah.", Yahiro taunted. He spins in his chair to face Ricardo and the demon, eyeing the latter. "Still doesn't explain as to how you survived that attack."

Ricardo shrugged. Honestly, he's still curious about how he managed to survive dark magic, but it doesn't bother him as much. "Eh. We'll probably never know. So let's not stress too much over it. In fact, you should go back to relaxing. You know Aiden and the others isn't going to like it to know you're back to doing this."

Yahiro got up, chuckling. He went over to the book shelf and placed the book back. "What they don't know won't kill them."

"Alright then."

The boys left the basement, heading into the kitchen with the demon trailing them for a while before it went to sit in the den. Lance was there in the kitchen, fixing something in a pan. There was an assortment of seasons and vegetables on counter and two more pans and a pot cooking on the stove. He looked up for a second before continuing on with stirring.

"Hey, what you two were doing?"

"Yahiro was checking out my blood again. Still human.", Ricardo answers, ducking from a swipe.

Lance stopped and looked at Yahiro, placing a hand on his hip. "I'm telling. Aiden warned me to make sure you get some rest, man."

"I wasn't doing anything that would exhaust me too much! Come on, I thought I was the 'mom friend'."

"You can't use that argument against us when you want to get out a situation. We only get to call you that when we're teasing you. Now sit down."

Yahiro listened nonetheless, grumbling. He glared at the two, hands curled and squishing his cheeks cutely as he settled his elbows on the table.

"Stop that.", Lance warned, pointing a spatula at him.

"Hm."

"You know what? I'm curious about something though." Ricardo had slid in the chair next to Yahiro, turning it so he facing the witch. The grin he sported didn't sit well with the fairer skinned teen. "What is going on between you and Aiden? Like, you two seemed mighty close as of late."

Yahiro's cheeks instantly coated red. "W-what? What do you mean by that?"

Ricardo rolled his eyes. "We see it. We all see it. You and Aiden are crushing on each other."

To confirm it, Lance hummed in agreement. "He's not wrong. I mean, he's in your personal space more than usual. And when we have to get you to listen, he usually steps in and you are submissive the moment he speaks."

"You also act like a married couple. So domestic."

"Well, that's because we're looking after a bunch of rowdy children.", Yahiro sassed back. "And no, we don't."

"Yes, you do! Yahiro, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two are married."

"We're just friends."

"Friends, my ass. We're all friends. But you and Aiden? Friends, but wanting to be more."

Yahiro sighed, covering his face. He's embarrassed because now that he thinks about it... maybe he is crushing on Aiden?

He's close with the other boys and Myla because they're his family, other than his parents. But with Aiden... it's different. He's always the first he goes to when he has an issue to talk about. Aiden is always his backup when they're fighting the evil of the week. On routine, they're always standing or sitting so close that sometimes Yahiro feels like he's on Aiden's lap. Then there's Aiden's protective streak. Always watching out for the boys and Myla, but he doesn't waste a second with Yahiro despite the witch being the most powerful out of them all. Physically, Yahiro does find Aiden really attractive. He's literally the 'tall, dark and handsome' trope and he wears it well.

"Fuck me."

"I'll ask Aiden."

"Shut up." Yahiro slides his hands down his face and shifts a glare to Lance. "Since we're on the topic of crushes, how about Mr. Ambrose and Mr. Halland?"

It's the human's turn to be in the spotlight. "Oh my gosh, we're just friends!"

"Ha ha, no way!", Ricardo laughs. "I doubt that's what Damon believes. He's probably planning your wedding right now."

Yahiro laughs when Lance picks the spatula and chases Ricardo down with it.

* * *

When the door opens, Taylor's blues are meeting darker ones. The woman that stands there is practically his splitting image. It's no doubt that this is Taylor's mother.

Neither of them say anything, deciphering the situation.

"Mom?", Taylor tries first.

The woman just continues to stare, amazement on her face. However, much to their dismay, she frowns and anger is clear.

"I thought I got rid of you!"

They don't see his face, but the hurt is acknowledged and in an instant, Aiden and Myla are close to Taylor while Zack glares at the woman who continues on.

"I thought I got rid of you! I thought you died and I was finally free of you!"

The blond takes a step back and Aiden is holding him upright. No one was prepared for this. Maybe the woman crying or even coddling her son, but not this. Especially not Taylor.

"Mrs. White, it may not be my business, but---"

"You're right, it's not your business!", she cuts off Zack. "Now take that demon and leave my home now!"

"You do know something.", Aiden states. It's clear she does. It may be a coincidence, but the timing and her reaction to Taylor's appearance and him discovering his demonic heritage lines up too perfectly.

She's about to close the door, but it's Myla who takes hold of it, forcing it open. She glares at the woman. "Before you decide to kick your son to the curb, you should at least tell him the truth. It's way too cruel for you to do this to him without giving him a reason."

The woman eyes from Myla to Taylor who's stiff, eyes dull and a little wet. She steps from Myla and huffs with a cross of her arms. "Fine. I'll explain, but then you leave immediately."

"Gladly."

They follow her inside, closing the door behind them. She leads them to the living room and sits down in a chair while Zack, Taylor and Myla take a couch. Aiden chooses to stands, snarling.

Once they're settled, she speaks.

"What do you want to know?"

"He's a demon, isn't he?", Zack questions, deciding not to beat around the bush. The sooner they get answers, the sooner they can leave. With Taylor.

The woman looks disgusted. "Unfortunately. Well, at least, half. His real father is a demon who had been tricking me for years into believing he was human. I didn't know the truth until Taylor was about two years old."

"And how did you figure that out?", Aiden asked next, glancing at Taylor. He's staring at the ground, not moving or making a sound. Myla is holding his hand and Zack is rubbing his back.

She looks away, turning to where a shelf of photos are. Some of the frames are laid down, obviously hiding the pictures she didn't want to see. "He told me he wanted to take Taylor away. Taylor and me. To live with his family. Apparently, they were some forest demons lurking around here and Taylor's sperm donor wanted them to know about Taylor, his second born son and introduce me, the love of his life." She scoffed, crossing her legs and sulking back in her chair. Regret paints her face. "At the time, I felt betrayed and didn't want him to take Taylor. So I ran from him with the baby. I raised him and married to another man. As the years went on though, I was reminded more and more of that monster when I looked Taylor, so to make myself feel better, I found a witch to suppress his demon side so he could be human."

"That could explain why I never felt... safe around here.", Taylor hissed, making Zack jump a little. His blues snapped up at the woman and he stands. "I remember now. I remember now! Before I was taken... I... Every time you and... that man looked at me it always seemed angry. Disgusted. Displeased with me. I bet you didn't even look for me when I went missing, did you?!"

She's proud she hit a sore spot. They know she is because she smirks. "No. In fact, I easily accepted that you could have ran away. Or was dead. I'm disappointed you didn't do either, but they do say life is unfair."

His skin steams and Aiden catches a prudent scent of fury. Immediately he's in front of Taylor, pushing him back before he can pounce.

"Why didn't you just give me away?! If I was so unwanted, why didn't you just give me to my father?!"

She doesn't answer and it seemingly pisses him off more. Aiden takes him by the waist and lifts him. He carries him away despite the teen struggling in his grip. Zack and Myla stand from the couch, neither saying anything to the woman. Their scowls at her was enough to let her know they were repulsed by her behavior.

They went outside to find Aiden holding Taylor by the wrists, trying to calm him down.

"Taylor, you have to listen to me. Please."

"Aiden, let me go.", Taylor hissed, his blues flickering to red for a split second.

"Not until you calm down. You're going to draw attention. Unwanted attention. Please just calm down."

"He probably has a lot of pent up energy right now. We got to take him somewhere private and secluded.", Myla suggested.

"The forest shouldn't be too far from here.", Zack informs, pulling out his cell. "I'm going to call the others, so they won't get worried."

"Come on, Taylor. This way."

* * *

  
When they found Taylor and the others, they're in the exact cave they found the blond in on Halloween. He's sitting on the stone slab he had been laying on when they first discovered him. Aiden is sitting next to him on the ground and Zack and Myla are by the wall, both looking up to see Yahiro, Ricardo and the demon.

"He's been quiet since we came here. His mother...", Myla stops there, cautiously eyeing Taylor.

He sighs, sitting up straighter. "I get it. She's mad at him for lying, but then she plays the hypocrite and does the same to me. I get how she feels and I don't blame her, but... to lie to me because she was angry at my father who probably does want me? It... it hurts..."

"Taylor." Yahiro takes to his other side and the demon lingers close. Ricardo takes to the wall with Zack and Myla. "What did she...?"

"She doesn't want me. She never did. She probably only took me just to hurt my father." He leans on Yahiro's shoulder, letting the other teen take hold of his hand and squeeze. "But what really bothers me is that... she said I'm his second born son. I have a brother who's probably also a demon. That and she had my demon blood suppressed." He turned to the face them, crossing his arms over his chest and his face tightening in thought. "When I really got to thinking, I remembered how I passed out the moment I hit this cave. Which is marked, right?"

"Yeah. By the way, I did look up that symbol and apparently it's for the forest demons here.", Zack added.

"Which my father could be apart of. Which means that symbol could be my own, too."

"Taylor, what are you getting at?"

"When I went into a coma, it wasn't to kill me. It was just to awakened my demon side. That's probably why I survived because I was meant to." Taylor's blues shifted to where the demon was lurking. "I doubt a family member was trying to kill me."

The others immediately caught on, also looking at the demon. Except not as fondly as Taylor was. Just in shock.

"Whoa. Wait a minute. Taylor, you think our demon buddy is your father?", Ricardo questioned.

"Not my father. My brother." Taylor stood up and walked over to the demon who let out a low moan. "That's why you took me that night, didn't you? You knew who I was. You know I'm family."

The demon nodded before embracing the teen close to his chest. Taylor accepted the hug without thought, needing one desperately after the day he had. He needed the comfort. Even if it is from someone not human. It's better than his mother practically disowning him.

Myla had cooed, smiling at the two. "Aaaawww. That's just too cute."

"It also makes sense now. The demon taking Taylor and not killing him. From what I read, demons of any kind are rather hostile about their territory. Our demon guy here probably knew who Taylor was and took him. When he fell into a coma, he probably went for help when he sensed us into the territory. Specifically Ricky.", Aiden stated. "However, it's still odd that Ricardo was the pinpoint."

"Yeah, it is. But I'm not going to fret over it. I'm just glad Taylor found family that wants him. Just what happens now?"

Taylor was now facing them, arms crossed again, but his posture a lot more relaxed. "Well, I go home. To my real home. I meet the father who wants me."

"Which means leaving us. Aaahhh, that fucking sucks.", Zack whined. "But anything that makes you happy, my guy!" He ran over and hugged Taylor tight to him. "I'll miss you!" Before Taylor could hug him back, Zack let him go and then switched to the demon, surprising him. "And you!"

"Wow. Let's get home before Lance throws a fit. I bet he's already making dessert."

* * *

  
"None of you are getting dessert until you tell me what's up."

Apparently, they took a little too long getting back and Lance was claiming the mom role from Myla and Yahiro. He was glaring at all of them as they came into the house. Despite the apron tied on him, colored a lavender with white flowers, and the spatula clenched in his hand, he looked quite frightening.

"How dare none of you not text or call!"

"Sorry about that. It won't happen again, Lancey-Lance.", Zack assures, coming to his side and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "At least we're home safe, right?"

"Uh huh. Now what's going on? I'm getting some awkward vibes here."

"It's best to tell you when we're all sitting down.", Aiden advised.

So they do. And within seven minutes of Taylor catching Lance up on everything, the younger was clinging to him with a hug.

"Why you got to leave us?! Whyyyyy?!" Lance did accept Taylor's decision, yet he wanted to be dramatic. "Why, Tay-Tay? Why?"

"Well, I think I should give my father a chance to know me. He wanted me after all, so that's why I'm leaving. The public already believes I'm dead or never coming back. And I highly doubt my mother will say anything to anyone since she doesn't even like my existence."

"Yeah... but will you come back though?", Ricardo asked before a bite of his stir fry. "You know we'll welcome you back."

Taylor nods, now released from Lance's hugging. The latter went back to his own plate. "I just might. I'll miss you. All of you."

Aiden nudged him. "It's mutual. Same goes for our demon guy. "

Being acknowledged, he let out a groan.

"Aw, same, buddy."

* * *

  
"**_It doesn't have to be like this. Just cooperate and I'll stop."_**

** _His words were emphasized terribly by a following pained scream. Dark browns watched as the other fell to his knees, clenching at his side. Beside him laid an unmoving body._ **

** _"Please... this... this isn't right."_ **

** _"You know it's either death or just come with me." A knife is pressed to another's neck. "It's an easy choice. Okay? I promise no more harm to them."_ **

** _"They're innocent."_ **

** _"Sometimes innocent blood needs to be spilled. Now choose."_ **

** _The knife is pressed deeper into the skin and he sees a trickle of blood. His breathing stops for a second and his eyes widened. He has to make a decision or they die. He can't be selfish right now._ **

** _"Fine. I-I'll go. Just let them go."_ **

** _The knife is dropped and his grin becomes even bigger, showing fangs._ **

** _"Right choice, beautiful."_ **

* * *

  
Ricardo sat up, eyes wide open and his breathing already harsh. His skin was drenched with sweat from the intensity of his sudden dreams? Nightmares? Visions? Whatever the hell they were. He didn't like them.

It has been happening since he was touched by that witch.

Each night, he'll go to sleep, have a dream and then suddenly his brain switches to those... people? He feels like he knows those voices, but not really. The images become too blurry for him sometimes to make any sense. Not to mention the often distorted blue and gray the visions, he assumes, comes in. It makes him anxious. He feels endangered.

Even so... he doesn't want to tell Myla and the boys about it all.


	5. Things Just Got Complicated

It's been happening since they came home from school. Like non-stop the moment he stepped through the door. He screamed. In agonizing despair. He screamed and hasn't stopped since a good hour ago. He took breaks here and there, but it still worried the rest. That and Aiden was painfully close to clocking him upside the head.

"Alright, alright, alright!"

Yahiro, playing peacemaker when he noticed Aiden's eyes flashed green, took to Zack's side on the floor by the couch. The younger teen was laying face down on the cushions, his face pillowed to muffle his shouting.

"Zack! Zachariah, answer me. What's going on with you?"

Zack stopped, slowly turning his head so only one of his hazel eyes and some part of his mouth can be seen. "... project...", he answered before turning his face back into the pillow.

An eyebrow raised on Lance. "Project?"

Zack nodded.

"Ah. What kind?"

He sat up, sighing. "I have to do a ten page report, front and back. Then I have to show a visual presentation."

"Well, on what's the topic?", Ricardo asked.

"You won't believe this. I have to do a project on... Mothman."

"Excusemesaywhat?", Lance questioned while Aiden looked mighty perplexed at the statement, Yahiro had confusion written all over his face and Ricardo took to ROFL-ing.

"Yeah. It would be a piece of cake, but we haven't even encountered anything like Mothman! A ten-page report and a visual presentation?! Due in a week!"

"What class is this?"

"My elective journalism class. All of us were randomly given topics. At least I didn't get like... cat ladies."

"Someone got cat ladies?!", Ricardo shouted, cackling even harder. Tears were coming out of his eyes now.

"Dude, it's not that funny."

"It's fucking hilarious!"

"Ricardo.", Aiden warned without eyeing him down. He was pinching his nose in annoyance, shaking his head at the outlandish behavior.

The other just tried to calm himself down, still giggling as he stood up. "Hee hee. Sorry."

"Anyways... Zack, I'll help you with it.", Yahiro offered.

"I'm sure we have about three books on cryptids in the basement."

"Thanks."

"Anybody wants snacks? I want some cookies.", Lance offers, already heading out the den. He figures that Zack is going to need the sugar.

"That sounds like much more... sane.", Yahiro comments, eyeing over at Ricardo who just shrugged.

* * *

  
The boys had went to the nearest corner store and immediately took to raiding the aisles for snacks and drinks. They decided on a comedy movie night since it was the weekend. It was also a time for them to actually relax their nerves since there haven't been a supernatural incident in a while. This is the perfect time to, well, be teens.

"Strawberry or orange?", Zack asked from one aisle, holding up two soda liters of mentioned flavors. Aiden and Lance exchanged glances before shrugging.

"Get both."

"I want lime.", Ricardo piped up from the chips.

Aiden made a face. "Ew."

"We're getting the other sodas, pussycat. Chill."

"I'm guessing it's one of those nights, boys?", asked the owner of the store as she came out the back with a box, heading to the slushy machine. She's a middle aged woman with dark curly red hair, bronzed skin and a smile.

"Yup! Movie night!", Lance answered.

"Well, have fun."

_"It's been 30 hours since the disappearance of 18-year-old, Jonah Meyers. Police have been searching for him since his mother notified them of his sudden absence just earlier today. No one has yet to step forward if they have seen Jonah, however his mother pleads to the public to. She claims that the last time she seen her son was when he was leaving their home to the store and hasn't been back since."_

The boys and the store owner were watching the TV, seeing the picture of the missing Jonah Meyers. The picture was him smiling, standing next to a woman they could assume be his mother. He was dressed rather fancy like she was, maybe having attended a formal event that day.

"Oh, I hope they find him. He's a good kid. You know, he's supposed to be attending college soon and he was really excited about it.", the woman states, her tone praising. "I pray they find him."

"Same.", Yahiro notes, eyeing at the picture and taking in the physical details of Jonah. Black American, looks about 5 feet something, bright brown eyes, dark dreads tied neatly in a ponytail. "Hm."

He felt one of the boys nudge his side and glanced to the right and saw Aiden eyeing him. He only nodded once.

* * *

  
Myla had came home to find the boys cuddled up in the den with only the television serving as light for the room. They all were awake, watching the movie intensely. She smiled and left to the kitchen, setting down her textbooks and bag at the table once she was in there. She then went for the fridge and grabbed her a water bottle. Lance had came in seconds after she took a gulp from the bottle.

"Hey, sis.", he greeted. "How's class?"

"Exhausting, but interesting as always.", she answers, settling at the table. "Worth it if I want to be a doctor."

"And you'll make a damn great one." He hugged her from behind.

"Aw, thank you. And language. Hey, did you boys watch the news?"

Lance nodded, frowning. He knows he probably won't sleep well, knowing someone was missing. "Yeah."

"I knew him. Well, I know him. He was freshman when I was a senior at the school. Cool kid, always making people smile. Reminds me of you honestly.", his sister states. She reaches and takes hold of Lance's hand and squeezes it once. "I heard some people saying he ran away or how he was just a troublemaker. I never wanted to punch so many people in the face."

"Why are people so cruel?", Lance sighs, lowering his head onto the table. He hates the sunken feeling in his gut. He hates it a lot. "Like... something could have happened to him, something bad and people only care that's he's a runaway? That's disgusting."

"I think we both know why though, Lance."

He knows and he doesn't want to say it. It's the cold hard truth.

* * *

  
He wakes up because something urges him to. He didn't have a nightmare and eyeing about the room, he doesn't see anyone there or has been there. Yet, he's on edge now. His skin is clammy and covered in sweat. His eyes were watery and his sight is slightly blurry.

Ricardo has a bad feeling wedged deep into his gut and something tells him to get up. So he does and finds himself heading to his window. He peeks down and seeing something or someone moving in the backyard. His instincts tell him to decide to either grab his arrows or just go back to sleep. He wants to do the latter, but whatever it is moves even closer to the house. Within in a second, he's in his closet and he's grabbing his arrows and bow before rushing out his room.

Surprisingly, he runs into Zack who's holding a sword and Aiden who's eyes are glowing paired with his claws extended. The three boys stop and eye each other in surprise.

"The hell is this?", Zack asks, eyebrow quirked. He wants to comment how odd it is that they're in PJs holding weapons or in Aiden's case, shirtless with his cat features more visible, but holds the urge down.

"Something woke up you two or something?", Aiden inquires just as Lance and Yahiro make their appearances also clad in their pajamas and holding daggers.

"You... can say that. Okay, seriously, what's going on?"

"I don't know. Something just told me 'Lance, get your ass up'. So I did. And I swore I saw something move in the backyard.", Lance answers. He lowers his dagger and sighs. "We're all going out there, aren't we?"

Aiden pats his shoulder. "You know it."

"Damn it."

"Lance, language.", Yahiro scowls before they all head out the back patio. He leads the group further into the yard, stopping by the pool.

None of them see anything.

"Spread out. Whatever or whoever we saw might still be here. Or we might find a clue or something."

"Every day I'm beginning to feel like we're Mystery Incorporated.", Zack chuckles, heading to the small garden. Lance takes the shed, Aiden ventures closer to the back gate and Yahiro and Ricardo check over the pool area.

"I don't see anything!", Lance yells, popping his head out the shed.

"Same over here! I don't smell anything odd!", Aiden answers.

"I wish I can say the same! Look at this!"

The boys head to where Zack is. He's staring down at a dingy grey sweatshirt with burgundy letters on it. He bends down and picks it up. "This doesn't happen to belong to any of you, does it?"

"Not my color.", Aiden deadpans. He scrunches his nose and gags. "Fuck, it smells like death."

"Zack, pass that to me."

"Don't touch that, Yahiro."

Yahiro rolls his eyes at the feline's words and takes the sweatshirt anyways. He spreads it to get a closer inspection. "The sweatshirt says Deckard Institute. Doesn't Myla go there?"

"She does."

"What the hell are you boys doing here?" On cue, Myla joins them. She's visibly tired and too done for whatever mess they're brewing right now. Her hair is halfway out the bun she had it tied in and her clothes are awfully ruffled. She rubs her eye with the palm of her hand, yawning. "Seriously, it's like almost five in the damn morning. You got school in, what, two or so hours?"

"It's really five?"

"Myla, we found this sweatshirt and it belongs to someone that goes to or has went to your college. Anybody you know could be not human or currently missing or something?", Lance asked, ignoring Ricardo's question.

Myla yawns again and crosses her arms. She stands there, pondering for a while. "Hm. Not really. There's this one girl I know though who's half mermaid but I doubt she would be involved in this."

"That sweater doesn't have a hint of any kind of water on it. If anything, a vampire or some demon owns it. Or took someone.", Aiden states, wiggling his nose.

"It's too early for this.", Zack sighs, heading back to the house. "There's only one known person missing right now and he's not in college yet."

At the reminder, they all feel a weight. It's heavy and practically breaking their spirits. And they unclear as to why it hurts them this bad.

"Let's head back inside. Might as well get ready for school."

* * *

At school, Yahiro is staring at the wall as he's listening to the teacher. His mind is stuck on Jonah Meyers. He feels like that sweatshirt and him are connected somehow. He doesn't know how, but he feels like there is some piece of the puzzle he's missing. Jonah goes missing and hours later they find a sweatshirt in their backyard? Smells cryptic.

"Mr. Aimoto, would you like to answer the question?", the teacher suddenly barges into his thoughts. Eyes shift to the witch, but Yahiro doesn't fall for the show. He knows that they're waiting for a laugh.

"Ionic.", he answers, smirking.

"That's correct."

The teacher continues on, a little taken back. Yahiro can see from the corner of his eye that Damon is giving him a look of concern and figures that the other has questions.

He's right when their class is over and Damon pulls him to the side before he can rush off.

"Yahiro, is something wrong?"

The witch sighs and leans against the wall, nodding. Damon had the face that you just can't lie to. "You can say that. You heard about Jonah Meyers?"

Damon nods. "Yeah. It's a damn shame he's missing. My cousin knows him. They're friends and he says he's the most innocent and sweetest guy she knows. I can't believe he's missing."

"Me neither. I just... I just can't wrap my mind around his disappearance. It's been bothering me since yesterday and what makes this weirder that earlier this morning we found some sweater in the backyard. A Deckard Institute one."

The football player bites his lip, eyes shifting in thought. "Hm. That is odd. I don't know if this helps, but I know that happens to be the college Jonah wants to attend."

Yahiro notes that Damon speaks of Jonah as if he was alive. Which he only hopes he is.

"Huh. Thanks for that. By the way, when are you taking my boy Lance out? You know he likes you. And you, him."

Damon smiles, his cheeks flushing red as he scratches the back of his neck. "Ooh, boy. Am I that obvious?"

"Yeah, you are. It's cute. Now when is it happening?"

"When I perfectly constructed the perfect date for us." He runs fingers through his hair, excitement in his eyes. "He's just so..."

"Perfect?"

"Yeah!"

Yahiro coos and giggles. "This is just so cute! I can't! I'm coming up with ship names for you now. Dance. Ooh. Lamon."

"I'm just going to stop you there." Damon peeks around Yahiro and spots Vince and Lance coming up. "Don't want to spoil the surprise since..."

"What are you two discussing?", Vince questions when they're close enough.

Yahiro and Damon exchanged glances, darting their eyes to the other two.

"Nothing."

"Not at all. Hey, Lance."

"Hi, Damon.", Lance greets back. He sees Yahiro grinning and reaches forward to pinch him. The witch moves out the way, narrowly being missed. "How are you?"

"Great. You?"

"Fine. A little tired though. Woke up earlier than I would have liked. I could really go for some coffee right now."

"Aiden. You're slowly turning into Aiden.", Yahiro jokes and arm-loops Lance. "We better get going. We'll talk to you boys later." The duo walk off, leaving the other witch and football player.

Vince suddenly chuckles and nudges Damon's side.

"Dude, you're so gone for him."

"Maybe I am."

* * *

The hours are adding up and Jonah Meyers has yet to still be found. The search spreads to another part of the city and yet no progress. Watching the news, the boys can hear that Mrs. Meyers is close to hysterics. None of them have children or even close, but they all feel for the woman. She already lost her husband to an accident and Jonah is the only family she has.

Yahiro and Lance shift on the couch, both the most uncomfortable with the situation. Aiden is holding Yahiro's hand, squeezing it. He can practically smell his worry.

"It's really bothering you, isn't it?"

"It is.", came the immediate confession. "I don't even know why. I just... I just know this isn't a normal missing person's case. He's been missing for a day and a half and we suddenly find a sweatshirt in the backyard? Aiden, there's got to be some connection there."

"I agree with Yahiro. Something is totally not sticking here.", Ricardo says. He's sitting by the window in a lone seat, arms crossed and a scowl stuck on his face. "People have gone missing before. We just found a guy who's been missing for a year. This... this... I don't know. None of this seems to be making any sense."

"It's some creepy bullshit.", Zack scoffed. "They're searching just one more part of the city. Notice that?"

"Yeah. I mean, they could be searching the forests and keeping that on the down low, but I kinda doubt they are.", Lance adds in. "They're not that willing to enlarging the search. Give it two days and they might declare him..." He suddenly hears something on the news that they haven't heard before. It's new information and it makes things a little easier.

"Hey, someone turn up the TV."

Aiden takes the remote and turns up the volume.

_"We repeat, the last thing Jonah Meyers was seen wearing was a grey Deckard Institute college sweatshirt and blue jeans. Deckard Institute sweatshirt and blue jeans."_

The boys slowly eye each other.

"That sweater. You think...?"

"Let's hope on it. I need that sweatshirt stat."

No one had anything else to say before Yahiro was out the room and his footsteps could heard heading upstairs. Aiden followed him, finding the other in his room with the sweatshirt in his hand. Once more, the smell invades his nose unpleasantly, however it's not as bad since Yahiro's scent in mixed in. He watches as the other search through his drawers before pulling out a small box and a book and then climbing onto his bed with the items. He flips to a page and quickly reads over some of the words before opening the box and taking out a piece of paper and a tiny bottle. Ricardo had joined in watching Yahiro, too, nodding when he caught on what he's doing.

"Smart.", he commented. "Locator spell."

Yahiro answers with a nod. He starts chanting and the sweatshirt clenching in his left fingers starts to glow before the light fades. He sits on the sweatshirt across his lap and opens the small bottle, pouring its light blue contents out onto the paper. The ink dances against the tinted parchment and suddenly forming trees, creeks and words. Aiden takes his side and reads the forming map with Yahiro. An X stops within a woody area.

"Hm. You think he's there?"

"I believe it. And he has to be alive."

"Then let's go get the others."

* * *

  
The locator spell may have gave them a shortcut to dealing with this situation, however it doesn't make things easier. Turns out, Jonah's location was deep with the woods neighboring their city. It took thirty minutes to even get there and over an hour to even get a mile into the woods. The sky was painted in blues and oranges with a hint of pink so they knew by the time they possibly found Jonah it would be damn near night. Luckily, they have dealt with being in the dark before and was prepared.

"Alright, Hiro, is that map showing we're getting any closer?", Aiden questions.

Yahiro glanced up to him and then back down at the map. "Yeah. It's glowing brighter." The X surely was, illuminating from a darker blue to a much silvery one. Within seconds, the glow was pulsing, indicating that they were definitely on the right track. That Jonah was... is nearby. "He's definitely around here somewhere."

"I'm guessing... 'Cabin in the Woods'?", Lance piped up. The other boys noticed he had stopping and was pointing to the further right of them. They following the point and spotted a rather spooky cabin. It wasn't small at all, two-stories tall. The wood that constructed it was dark and the windows were dirty, one of them was even busted.

Zack shivered, lightly touching his bracelet. "Geez. Please tell me we're not going in there."

"We're gonna have to, Zack."

"... well, blindfold me so I don't have to see the inside."

Regardless, he walked towards the cabin with his housemates. Silent and careful, they crept up the stairs and Aiden tried the door, finding it was unlocked. It didn't sit right with any of them. It feels like a trap. A trap they had to fall for to save an innocent.

"Alright, I would say split up but that would definitely be a bad idea. Something or someone is definitely waiting for us.", Ricardo remarks.

They're trailing slowly down the hall, peeking into any rooms they pass. So far, nothing.

Lance scrunches his nose in distaste. "I just noticed how awful it ranks in here. This is definitely an abandoned cabin."

"If Jason appears, we run."

Lance chuckles at Zack's joke before he catches something move out the corner of his eye. He stops and takes a look further into the den they were about to pass. His browns widened and takes to tapping Yahiro, getting his attention. "He's here! He's here!"

Yahiro is quick behind Lance as the younger heads into the room and rushes to a corner. The witch stops when he sees that the very person they've been on edge about is there. Jonah Meyers is right there. His tee has a dark spot on his right shoulder and his skin is clammy, but he looks alive. It's confirms when Lance presses two fingers on his wrist and then his neck.

"He's alive... his pulse is weak, but he's alive.", he states.

Jonah had stirred when he felt the touching, then became erratic and wiggling about, clearly frightened. With being blindfolded and gagged, of course he would be. To ease that, Ricardo unties the blindfold and the cloth gag, throwing them away as Lance cuts through the ropes on his wrists and ankles. When he's free, Jonah blinks to regain a clear vision and when he could see the boys he flinches away. He doesn't get far due to how weak he is.

"Whoa, whoa. Jonah, we are not here to hurt you.", Yahiro assures. "We just want to help you."

"What's going on?! Someone---"

"Kidnapped you, didn't they?", Aiden guesses. "You've been missing for more than a day. Your mother has been worried sick about you."

Jonah's face became more sadden than afraid.

"She... is she okay?"

"She will be when she sees you're alive. We got to get you out of here.", Lance advises, holding out his hand. "We promise you'll get you home."

Jonah eyes Lance's hand, but he didn't waste time to take it. He grabs it and let's the boys lead him out the room. Lance is holding him around the waist to support him. They all feel a little better that they're out the cabin but that doesn't last long.

"Jonah, if you don't mind me asking, do you have an idea of who did this to you?", Ricardo questions.

The older slowly nods. In his eyes they can see the disbelief and confusion. "Well... some guy. Some... inhuman guy. He bit me during the time he held me captive." To prove so, he moved his t-shirt off his shoulder, showing a darkened puncture wound on his neck. That spot must have been blood. His blood. "It was... surreal... and it still hurts."

"I'll deal with that.", Yahiro says.

"This is crazy. I thought I was going to die. I thought he was going to kill me."

"Not when you have a loving mother at home and a college to attend to."

Lance is glad that Jonah smiles at that. He knows that it could bring some comfort. He can imagine Jonah and his mother hugging tightly after she's been praying for her son to be found. He can already see the tears of happiness.

"Yeah."

"That bite... I think a vampire got him.", Aiden states, whispering to Yahiro who nods. However, Jonah hears.

"A vampire?"

He didn't exactly sound like he didn't believe it. Just more like he was trying to understand.

The other boys wince, trying to figure a way to explain that Jonah had been fed on by a vampire.

"Well... um..."

"Anything you tell me I'd believe it.", Jonah states. "I just was kidnapped and the guy bites me with insanely sharp teeth, may I add. I would have to be in complete denial or some psycho crazy dream to just think it's all bullshit."

They exchanged glances, shocked to say the least, but relieved because no one wanted to really come up with some lie. They've only been this hunting for a while. Long enough to say they have experience but not long enough to say they're bonafide pros like their parents.

"Um, yeah. A vampire attacked you.", Aiden stated, waiting for Jonah's denial. He didn't react hysterically, just blinking and taking it all in.

"Hm. Makes sense." He jerks his head forward. "I mean, he wasn't standing there before."

The boys following to where Jonah gestured to, finding an older male sneering at them smugly. His eyes were flashing a murderous red, brightly contrasting the all-black outfit of a leather jacket, tee and jeans.

"Trying to take my snack away, huh?", he taunted.

Zack already had his sword out. "I know Jonah is attractive, but really?"

Before Jonah could comment, cheeks a little warm at the other boy's comment, Yahiro stepped forward, shielding him. His hands started glowing, matching the violet in his eyes.

"Don't know who you are, and don't really care, but you're not taking Jonah.", he warned.

"Witch, you think you can challenge me?"

"Not think. We just did.", Ricardo hissed, pointing an arrow at the vampire.

The vampire eyed him over, his grin seemingly more sinister. "Hm. I'm getting some major dark vibes from you. Demon, maybe? Probably another fellow vampire?"

"For your information, I'm human. Now fuck off."

"Not before I get what exactly I came here for."

"If you think we're letting you get Jonah then you're clearly off your rocker.", Lance chuckled dryly, rolling his eyes.

The vampire laughed. "You honestly think Jonah is the one I want? Sure, I had him as a little snack. But, he was just the bait."

"Can't say I'm not relieved that you don't want me. I'm very grateful that I'm kinda in the clear. However, dude, you're rude. Bait?", Jonah scoffed.

"If it makes you makes you feel better, at least you have people who care coming to save you."

"We do care, otherwise we wouldn't have found you before the cops did. Anyways, back to the baddie of the week.", Zack said, eyes narrowing. "You, Mr. Vamp---"

"Alistair."

"Wow, that is so generic."

The known Alistair rolled his eyes. "I don't see why he wants me to bring you. Nothing about you is special. Well..." No one had a chance to blink before the vampire is right in front of Zack, gripping his shirt collar and holding him close. The teen let out a whimper when he took a large whiff of him.

"Oh, really?! Come on!"

Yahiro had blasted at the vampire, knocking him off Zack. Aiden took the chance to pounce on the vampire, claws embedded in the vampire's wrists and fangs bared. The vampire hissed.

"Off, you beast!"

"Dude, update on your language!"

Alistair managed to take back his wrist, wincing at the cuts in his skin. Using his free arm, he whacked Aiden off into the dirt. When he was on his feet he charged for Zack. Lance intercepted him, having grabbed Zack's sword when he dropped it and swung it. He managed to embed a cut into the other's chest, causing him to scurry back and hiss at the teen.

"How about you two make this easier for me and come with me?"

Lance shook his head and raised the sword higher. "I don't think so. None of us is going anywhere with you."

"You're just making this more difficult, child. You're just going to make him mad. You're just making them mad."

"I don't know who in the hell you're referring to, but I personally don't care. However, you take one more step, something is coming off."

Lance came off rather fear-inducing right there. It was enough to make Zack shiver, hearing his friend threaten someone like that. This kind of attitude came once in a while and honestly none of the boys are too thrilled when they do hear it. Lance is their sweetheart, their sunshine. Yet when he has to, he will not think twice about killing someone. Especially when it came to them and his family.

"You wouldn't dare.", Alistair challenged.

"Try it and see."

Apparently, Alistair called him bluff and rushed forward again. Unfortunately for him, Lance hadn't been kidding. He pushed Zack out the way and stepped to the side, swinging the sword and slicing off the vampire's right arm without blinking.

The boys winced, watching as Alistair screamed and growled, clenching at the stump of his arm. Dark blood coated his fingers and dripped onto the ground, fizzing the already dead leaves. Alistair's eyes were now blaring red at Lance who didn't let down his guard a bit.

"You little bitch! You will pay for that!"

"Stop being so cliché, please."

Alistair didn't have time to snarl back at Ricardo's snark when an arrow shot right through his head. In an instant, he was dropping to the ground, eyes wide open and mouth agape as he coughed up blood. They gagged watching him twitch before his body stilled and his eyes went dull.

Jonah shivered, cutting his eyes to Lance. "Gross as that was, that was pretty badass."

"Oh, thanks."

"Let's burn this body and get Jonah home. His mom is probably at hysterics right now.", Yahiro informed, tossing a fireball to Alistair's body. It lit aflame, turning bright orange to dark purple and black.

* * *

It was nearly night when they made it to the Meyers Residence, having stopped at their house to give Jonah a quick clean-up. Two cop cars was there, said officers standing next to the first and discussing something. Jonah's mother was sitting on the porch and even from the car, they could see her hurt. The dried tear streaks and messy bun was evident enough. Aiden even flinched at bit, smelling her distress.

"Mama?", Jonah whimpered, ready to jump out.

"Whoa. Wait till I put it in park first.", Yahiro said just as one of the officers came up and tapped on the window.

"Hey, you can't---"

Lance had rolled down his window and spoke to her. "Ma'am, we found Jonah Meyers."

The officer was surely taken back by the bold statement, but it wasn't stopping her to further question them. Though, she didn't get the chance before Jonah did jump out and ran up to the house.

"MAMA!"

His mother jumped from the sudden shout. She took one look at him and was on her feet within half a second. A smile graced her face after hours of not having anything to be happy about. She held out her arms and ran off the porch to meet her son halfway.

"Jonah! Jonah, son! Please tell me it's you!"

He just hugged her tight, letting her know that was entirely him. Back home. Safe.

She squeezed him, tears flooding and hiccupping chuckles against his shoulder. "You're alright! You're alive! What happened to you?!"

"I was kidnapped, mama. Some guy took me.", Jonah answered as the other police officer approached them.

"We're going to need a statement from you and a description of this guy."

"He just got home. Does he have to do this now?", Jonah's mother asked.

"It's protocol, ma'am. However, I think we should give you some time. We don't have to do this right away.", the first cop stated, giving the slightly older one a look. He backed down and nodded, turning back to his car. The officer flashed the two a smile before also walking away.

Jonah had felt his mother touch his face and he turned to her. "I'm okay."

"I'm happy you are. I barely could sleep and eat thinking something happened to you. And did you say kidnapped?"

"Yeah... I did. But I was rescued." Jonah glanced back at where the boys still were, the female officer questioning Aiden. Lance noticed and waved to him. In turn, he got a smile. One that shown that he was grateful to be alive. Grateful he was saved and could come back to his mother. Grateful that he could continue on and make something of his life. It made Lance feel a sense of peace that they were able to make someone happy like that.

* * *

  
They were kept anonymous, however people were informed that five teenage boys had rescued Jonah Meyers during a hiking and stopped on the way when they noticed a cabin and discovered the missing teen. The culprit was nowhere to be found. It's assumed he escaped but only Jonah, the boys and now even Myla knew the truth. He, Alistair, is dead. Yet, they couldn't relax. His words still haunt him.

"So he was sent for Zack and me, huh?", Lance inquired, dropping into the sofa with a bag of chips. He opened it and offered some to Myla. "By who exactly?"

"Don't know. But I took a sample of his blood so I can conjure his memories.", Yahiro states. He's relaxed on the floor with a pillow, eyes closed and feet up and swinging. "Might can get something."

"Which gives us a shortcut. But I'm bothered by the fact that he said 'dark vibes' were coming from me.", Ricardo recalls, scrunching his nose. He frowns, feeling queasy. "First, a demon practically attaches himself to me and then some vampire is confusing me for another species other than human? Do I really give off some dark aura or something?"

"I've been around you for years and I never got any hint of dark magic, bad mojo and any of that other shit from you. In fact, your scent is comforting.", Aiden replies.

"I have to agree with Aiden here. You don't stick out like that. But maybe not to us because we're practically family. Maybe outsiders get that sense from you.", Yahiro guesses. "We could try for an outside opinion? I can call up Vince and see what he might have to say."

Aiden tensed up briefly. "Whoa. You have his number?"

Yahiro nodded. "Yeah. We're friends with the Pack now so why wouldn't I?"

The feline didn't reply.

Ricardo had sighed, rubbing his face quite harshly. "Ooh, boy. This just got complicated."

"Yup. I mean there's that wolf incident, the demon incident and now this. You think they might be connected somehow?", Zack asked.

"I don't know. But we'll find out soon enough. Hopefully."

"For now, you boys should just sleep on it. You've done good today. And a night's rest is well deserved.", Myla praised. "Take a break with cracking this mystery for a while, okay? I don't need any grey haired teen boys in this household. Nursing school is enough."

"Whatever, sis. I think I would look good with grey."

"Doubt it."

"Speaking of, I better hop to my report. I only got two pages written. Eight more to go. Whoop-dee-damn-doo.", Zack groaned, dragging himself out the room. He ignored the chuckles that followed.


	6. Just a Little Sick

A perk that comes from not being human is that you necessarily don't have to look out for your health all the time. It's actually uncommon to get sick unless it's some curse or consuming poison or bad food. Uncommon, but possible.

Which brings us to today.

As usual, if there wasn't some crisis to be dealt with, the boys got up, showered, dressed and headed downstairs for whatever the breakfast would be before heading off to school or whatever else they had in mind to do. Lance and Yahiro was the first to get any pots and pans needed, Aiden headed for the coffee machine and Ricardo and Zack got the food.

"Anyone want French toast?", Lance suggested, noticing how... off-put Yahiro seemed at the moment.

"Do we have time for eggs and bacon with it? Because I'm craving for eggs and bacon.", Zack admits, shaking a pack of bacon over the fridge door. 

"We have time. Hey, Yahiro, you alright?"

The witch nodded, yawning. "Yeah, a little tired. Just put some coffee in my system and I'll be good." He did look like he didn't get that much sleep.

"You sure that's all, man?", Ricardo questioned. Aiden was standing there, eyeing Yahiro warily.

"I'm sure."

They let it go.

* * *

  
However, that didn't mean they didn't stay concerned. All morning, Aiden thought about Yahiro, eyeing him in the halls and classes they shared. He noticed that his friend was slow and sluggish. Very unlike him. Yahiro didn't even seem alert about his surroundings and almost ran into a locker once. Luckily, Gage had been there.

It wasn't until lunch came that it was noticeable that Yahiro wasn't just tired.

The boys were seated at their normal table. However, Yahiro wasn't eating. Instead, his head was settled on his arms and his hood was on. A couple of times, he sipped the water he had with him before laying back down. After the fifth time, Aiden spoke up.

"Yahiro, are you okay?" He placed a hand on his back, rubbing it. Even through the cotton, Yahiro's temperature didn't feel... right. He frowned. "No. No, you're not."

The other just groaned.

"Hiro, you want to head home and rest?", Lance asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I can call Myla."

"No. I'll be okay. We only have a class left after this anyways.", he protested.

Ricardo shook his head. "Nah. The sooner you get home, the sooner you can get better. Lance, call Myla anyways."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

  
The moment they stepped through the door, bags had been dropped and immediately they rushed upstairs to Yahiro's room. Myla, having heard them, held up a hand, stopping them in their tracks at the threshold.

"Guys, he's sleeping right now.", she stated. She moved a little out of view to show just that. Yahiro was curled in his blanket, hugging his pillow to his face. Once or twice, his nose scrunched up and he moaned. "Be quiet. He's gonna need the rest."

"So he's sick, huh?", Zack whined.

Aiden took a whiff of the air and grimaced. "Smells like it." Yahiro's scent wasn't as sweet as it normally is. It had a tinge of pain to it. "That's not good."

"And odd. Witches can get sick like this?", Ricardo questioned. None of the boys really thought it was possible because of all the years they've known Yahiro, he's **never **been sick.

Myla nodded. "A friend of mine is a witch. She told me it's possible that witches and other magical creatures can get sick. Just how varies. With witches, it's because their magic is readjusting to their body. Yahiro is getting stronger with his magic almost everyday now so his body is just trying to catch up. Remember witches have levels."

"And Yahiro is in the top rankings, right.", Lance remembered. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yup. This will pass and he'll come out just fine. Just need the proper care. So I'm going to need Ricky and Zack to stay here and watch Yahiro. If he wakes up, just either give him chamomile tea or peach water. I already have some stocked up in the kitchen."

"Yes, ma'am!", Zack saluted.

"Aiden, Lance. Come with me. I have to go see a friend about the proper supplies."

"Why can't I stay here?", Aiden was quick to question. Lance and Ricardo exchanged grins.

Myla stood up. "Because. Now let's get to it."

* * *

  
The shop was only thirty minutes away. It wasn't little, but it wasn't huge. A nice flower shop. Myla is the first to walk in and immediately is greeted by a brown-skinned girl with an undercut and the rest of her curls tied up in a bun. Her smile is friendly and there's a smudge of dirt on her cheek.

"Myla! Hey!", she greets, jumping over the counter. She runs to Myla and hugs her. "What brings you by?"

"Hi, Kiana. I'm here for personal reasons. Fellow witch is sick and I need herbs or anything else to help him get better."

The now known Kiana nods. "Ah. Poisoned or cursed in any way?"

"Nope. Natural."

"Oh, witch change. Got it. Well, you're in luck because we restocked." She then notices Lance and Aiden. She heads for the younger first. "Please tell me this is the little brother Lance you're always gushing about."

Myla proudly smirks, placing both her hands on Lance's shoulders. In turn, he smiles and ducks his head.

"Yup. This is little brother Lance."

"He is a cutie! And his aura is so clear. He's like a breath of fresh air. Geez, is one of your parents the literal sun or some god or goddess of happiness or something?"

"From what I'm aware, both of our parents are human." Myla then takes Kiana's side. "Boys, this is Kiana Hazelena. She's the witch I mentioned to you earlier. A green witch. She also takes medical classes with me, too."

"I constantly have to bring Myla here special brewed coffee to keep her awake."

"Shush." Myla laughs. "But she does bring these delicious ass muffins to class."

"Recipe from my brother. Who is still wants that date, My-My." The green witch then eyes Aiden while Myla stands there, suddenly flushed. "You must be Aiden."

The feline blinks. "How'd you guess?"

"Lance isn't the only one Myla talks about a lot. She talks about all you boys a lot. You are all brothers to her, I can tell. Speaking of, I better go back here and fetch you some supplies. Follow me!"

The trio trails after her, going past a silk brown curtain to the back room. It's spacious and there's vegetation in every spot. Sunlight beams through the glass roof above and shines over every plant it touches. The scene mimics a tiny jungle.

Kiana claps her hands once and rubs them. "Okay, okay. So sick witch, needs to replenish energy, needs energy re-balanced." She dances from one plant to another, examining them and humming some song. After some time, she stops, grabbing two bags and setting them down on a surprisingly clear table. "Yup. Pretty much got everything you might need. This is for Yahiro, I'm guessing?"

"Yup."

Aiden's eyes flash and he twitches.

"Ah, okay. Got it." She starts plucking at the plants and wrapping them in soft paper before filling one of the bags with them. "Alright, here's some aloe, jasmine, honey, dandelion, ginger and some other things. Can one of you set that first box in that corner on this table please?"

"Got it.", Lance volunteered, already heading to said corner while the witch busied herself by a shelf. Aiden had tilted his head, watching her grab some crystals and journals, humming again. It reminded him of Yahiro when he was working on a spell.

Kiana returned to the table and beckoned them over. She held up a leather-back. "This has some methods you can use. Like recipes or what crystals or potions to use. Feel free to keep this, I have plenty of copies.", she offers, handing Myla the book. She then holds up the crystals. "These are useful, too. Certain crystals if placed in some areas can help him. The book also has which crystal can be used for that. Follow all this advice and use these supplies and he should be on his feet before the week is out!"

"Thanks, Kiana. I owe you big time.", Myla says, hugging the witch.

"Anything for a friend. Just one coffee date with my bro?"

Myla whines and covers her face with the book. "He's too handsome and sweet for me. He should be asking someone else."

"He declines. He likes you. A lot. Let him prove it. Come on, My-My. Please?!"

Lance chuckles when his sister whines again. She nods, lowering the book. "Okay, I'll accept."

"Great! This Saturday, at nine. Avan's Brew. Got it?"

"Oh, she'll definitely will be there!", Lance chimed in. He laughed harder, ducking from Myla's swing as the two heading back to the front.

Aiden started to follow, but then Kiana stopped him. She was holding out a necklace. The charm of it was just a small piece of some gold-yellow crystal. "That's a piece of amber. Give it to Yahiro. Trust me, it will bring something great within the future." He didn't detect deceit from this witch and honestly from the moment he stepped through the door of the shop he didn't catch a whiff of anything evil. This girl didn't give ill intentions. He felt like he can trust her.

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let me know when Yahiro gets better." She then went on to tend to one of the plants and Aiden left out the room.

* * *

  
When they returned, Ricardo was in the kitchen, stocking the freezer with a few water bottles. Lance and Myla had taken to putting up some of the supplies while reading through the book Kiana gave them.

Upstairs in Yahiro's room, Aiden found Zack curled onto Yahiro, hugging him around the waist. Aiden's eyes flashed, unknown to him, and he held back a sudden hiss. He crawled into the bed, taking space in front of Yahiro and snuggling in his chest. Instinctively, Yahiro's hands find their way into his hair. Aiden feels a sliver of content and purrs. 

"Jealous kitty.", he hears Zack taunt and chooses to ignore him.

Yahiro shifts a little and lets out a soft moan. "Aiden?"

"It's me."

The witch hugged Aiden's head closer to his chest. Aiden took a whiff of him, a little relieved to smell less pain in his chest. Zack had sat up and peeked over at him.

"I'm going downstairs. I'll probably bring back something for Yahiro.", he says, getting out the bed and heading for the door. "Need anything, Aiden?"

"I'm fine. Just bring something for Yahiro."

Zack nodded once and walked out, leaving the two alone. He practically scurried to the kitchen the moment he was out the hall. When he saw the others, he grinned.

"They're alone. They're alone."

"Oh, great. Cuddle time for them.", Lance sighed. "When will they confess?"

"When they get their heads out their asses.", Ricardo chuckled, starting some water up. "And if there's one thing they have in common is their stubbornness. But I'm sure by now they realize they have the hots for the other."

"It's kinda funny. Yahiro being a witch and Aiden used to belonging to a witch.", Myla giggles. "Match made." 

"Aiden and Yahiro Black. Hm. Cute."

"Guys, don't forget that Aiden has super hearing.", Lance warned.

At that reminder, they glanced around the room as if Aiden would magically appear. He has the capabilities and the dude is insanely quiet.

"Alright, okay, so should we meddle in their love lives or let it flow naturally?", Zack questioned. Ricardo came up to his left, nudging him.

"Naturally. If Aiden ever found out we decided to mess with him especially involving romance he would claw every single one of our good sweaters and sheets."

"... I like my sweaters."

"And I don't think any of you boys want to sit through Yahiro's mother hen speech, do you?", Myla taunted, leaning over the counter. "Play it safe and let the two see how much they love each other on their own."

"You have a date with one guy and suddenly you're a romantic expert?", Lance chuckled. He smirked seeing Myla pout and her cheeks flush.

"Shut up. Let's focus on making Yahiro feel better."

* * *

  
Later that night, when Yahiro was fully aware of his surroundings, the boys and Myla were gathered in the living room. Yahiro had recently took a herbal bath that helped eased his stress and cleaned his sinuses. There was pillows and blankets assembled to create comfortable mounds. Myla and Lance were laying on the floor, Zack and Ricardo taking over the chairs after declaring a contest as to who could make a better fort. And on the couch were Yahiro and Aiden. The witch was laying on Aiden, snuggled in his chest and feeling a little better. Aiden was hugging his waist with one arm while running fingers through his hair. All of them were watching the TV, some late night comedy show. A couple of laughs were thrown here and there, but other than that the only noises heard in the room was the television and the crunching on snacks.

After some time, Zack spoke up.

"Feel alright, Yahiro?"

The witch nodded against Aiden's chest. Even under the dim light of the screen, his skin looked visibly less dull and his eyes had a little bit of shine brought back into them.

"Yeah. Just need a couple of days to rest, is all."

"Or longer.", Aiden suggests sharply. From the corner of his eye he spotted Lance smirking at him. 

"Well, don't worry about school or supernatural attacks for those days then, okay? Your priority should be aligning your balance back into place. Anyone need anything from the kitchen?", Ricardo offered, crawling out his fort and standing up.

"Nah. Wait, bring me some more popcorn?", Zack asked, shaking a nearly empty bowl. Ricardo gave a nod and took it, turning on his heel and heading for the kitchen.

Once there, he went for the pantry and turned the doorknob... only for it to sudden break off. Unclear about what just happened, Ricardo stood there, holding the metal piece in his grip and staring at the hole in where it used to be. His mind blanks and resets.

"Did... what...?"

"Ricky! Something wrong in there?!", came a shout.

Startled, he answered back the best way he could. "Uh... yeah! Everything's fine!" He looked around and decided the best place to hide the knob was under the sink. He realized that the others would notice, but right now it was just to make him feel better. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

* * *

  
** _There's fire. Flaming in rage, but calm in bowls on tables. There's curtains, ranging in dark purples and reds with gold embroidery. And that smell... it's rank and rusty and leaves an aching in the stomach._ **

** _"Finally." It's a woman who speaks. She's standing behind a stone table and on it is a body covered completely by a black sheet. "The time has come for our lord to return." A knife is clenched firmly in her fingers and raised over the body. "It is time for our lord to reclaim his power and land!"_ **

** _"Don't do this!"_ **

** _That voice... it's too familiar..._ **

** _"Don't do this! This is not what you want to do!"_ **

** _"Silence him!", the woman orders, pointing to where the voice came from._ **

** _There's a man and his hand over the speaker's mouth. The face though is distorted and can't be made out even with the hardest of efforts._ **

** _"This is a time to rejoice. No need to be hysterical.", the man coaxed sweetly, but the speaker thrashes against him._ **

** _"Let me go! This isn't right and you all are fucking crazy!"_ **

** _"I said to silence him!"_ **

** _Her demand echoes, blending in with the thudding and the screaming that follows._ **

* * *

  
"Ricardo!"

He's alert now and sees each of them are staring at him in major concern and fright. All of them are standing, even Yahiro who should be laying down. When he looks down, he sees the once freshly cooked popcorn is all over the floor, the bowl flipped over by his feet.

"What...?"

"Ricardo, are you okay?", Zack asked, cautiously taking a step towards him with his hands out defensively. "You... you just stopped and started mumbling something. Your eyes even turned completely black then white."

His heart stopped momentarily. "I... what...?"

"Zack is right. You just suddenly stopped. None of us don't know what happened.", Myla adds.

"I... I... something is happening to me..." All he could do was stare at his hands.

* * *

  
He spends the next two days not saying much. The boys and Myla let him digest what happened. He had let them know about the situation in the kitchen and he confessed about the visions... nightmares... whatever they were. Yahiro volunteered to check them out with a spell, but Ricardo was quick to oppose, reminding him that he still needed to recover from his magic fever.

Eventually, another day passed.

It's close to two in the afternoon when Myla had came back from the house with a friend in tow.

"Boys, I'm back! And I brought Kiana with me!", she announced, coming into the den where the boys, minus Lance, were present. The green witch had followed in, carrying a large bowl and two bags in.

She gave a smile. "Hey, boys. I'm Kiana Hazelena. Aiden, you already met me."

"Yup. She's cool.", the feline said.

She glanced to where Yahiro was. The younger witch was seated next to Aiden, blanket covering his shoulders. "Hm. You're Yahiro, aren't you? I can tell. I feel your magic and it's falling back into place. So you have been following my tips."

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm feeling much better. I have to do another herbal bath. I never thought about one before, but it's amazing."

"They sure are!" She then turned to Zack and Ricardo, biting her bottom lip. "Hm. There's only two left. Ricardo and Zack. I'm guessing you," She gestured to Zack, "is Zack. And you're Ricardo. Am I right?"

Ricardo let out an affirmative and Zack clapped. "Well, done. I'm guessing Myla talks to you about us."

"She holds you all very close to her heart. You're all so cute, too."

Zack giggled, flushing.

Lance had made his appearance and noticed Kiana, grinning seeing her. "Hi, Kiana!"

"Lancey!", she beamed. "Hi!"

"Did your brother gush about their coffee date? Myla won't tell me anything."

"Lance!"

Kiana laughed. "Yeah, he did. Said that he can't wait for their next date." She smirked at Myla. "I can see this beautiful, beautiful wedding happening." She laughed again when Myla hit her arm.

Lance cooed. "Aaaawww, Myla! Could this be the it guy?"

"Shush."

"I brought some more things for you boys. Herbs, spices, a few stones. And cupcakes!"

"I think there's some room here to make you our other big sister.", Zack smiles. "Of course, Myla stays."

"I better."

* * *

  
Kiana had stayed for another hour or so before leaving.

Night had came and the boys and Myla went to their rooms one by one.

Aiden though had found himself going into Yahiro's room after a shower and a change in a tee and sweats. He peeked into the room and found the witch sitting up. He had knees pulled up and his forehead resting on them, arms hugged around his legs. Aiden took a quick whiff in the air and smiled. Yahiro's scent was a lot sweeter now, almost back to normal. Another day or two and he'll be okay.

"Aiden, it's you, isn't it?"

He could hear the smile in those words. He laughs and steps more into the room.

"Yeah, it's me."

Yahiro scoots over. "You're invited in."

"What am I? A vampire?", the feline jokes, coming into the room and then climbing into the bed. He puts an arm around Yahiro's waist and pulls him close. "So you're doing better?"

"Way better. I give it a day or two before I'm back on my feet."

"You've missed a lot of quizzes in Calculus."

The witch groaned, burying his head into Aiden's arm. "Please tell me it ain't so."

"I'm kidding. I wanted to see you suffer a little." He laughs when Yahiro pinches him.

"Asshole."

"You love me."

At that, Yahiro blushes. He isn't too sure at to why those words make him still, but they do. Aiden has said those words before and he doesn't remember his cheeks suddenly going hot or his heart thump three times faster in his chest.

"Yeah... I do. Um..."

"Something's up?"

"Uh..." Yahiro averted his eyes to the wall. "Just thinking..."

"About?"

"... Ricardo...", he uses. The witch decides that the safest route to go. Honestly though, even with the need of a distraction, Ricardo is starting to worry him. "He... something's wrong..."

Aiden nods. He shifts so that they're both laying back into the pillows. "You said his blood came back human, but something else has to be wrong."

"I'll talk to his mom and ask her if she knows anything. Family history, past occurrences, anything."

"And that witch. Remember that dark witch that he and Zack fought a while back? We could check if we can find something on him."

"Hopefully, we'll find where he resided or something."

Yahiro sighs. His eyes closes when Aiden caresses his face and kisses his forehead. "You really are a worry wart."

"We get into trouble almost every day. Of course, I worry."

"Well, right now, sleep."

Yahiro had let out a huff. Nonetheless, he turned on his other side and scooted back until his back was pressed into Aiden's front, the other's arms hugging him. Within minutes, he was asleep.

* * *

  
Ricardo just stares at it. The marking no longer looked like a bruise, but it still was oddly shaped. Instead of a huge black blot, it was circle with a triangle inside. Inside the triangle, was some weird written letter inside that. It looked like a 'B' maybe?

"What the fuck?"

The tattoo, he guesses, itches and he scratches at it. Sadly enough, it doesn't leave his ankle. He easily becomes frustrated.

"Well, this is absolute bullshit."

He feels like the dark colors contrasting greatly under the bit of sunlight coming through his window is mocking him. Taunting him that he was undoubtedly screwed.


	7. Club Night Special

"Hey! Hey! Look at this!"

Yahiro is woken up by a sudden weight collapsing by his side. He opens his eyes and sees Ricardo with his foot dug into the mattress and a pout on. He's pointing to his ankle and Yahiro glances at the spot he's gesturing to. He sits up when he sees what has Ricardo so fidgety.

"The hell?"

"This mark wasn't here last night! Yahiro, I have this mark on me!"

"Well, 'tattoo' if you want to be specific, but yeah... it's there..."

"What is Ricardo yelling about?" The two watch Aiden sit up on his elbows, frowning from being woken up. He glared at the slightly younger teen. "What the fuck, Ricardo?"

"Aiden, I have some demonic tattoo on me. That's why I'm yelling." He lifted his leg and planted it onto their laps. "Boom. Look at this!"

The feline eyed the black colored marking. His greens blinked. "The fuck?"

"My reaction!"

"Okay, seriously? What's all the yelling about?"

Now, Zack and Lance were making an appearance, both dreary-eyed and clad in ruffled clothes. The latter was yawning, rubbing at his eye and the other looked very displeased.

Yahiro climbed out his bed and stretched. "Sorry about that. It's just Ricky."

"Guys, I got a tattoo! Overnight! And it's demonic!"

"We don't know that."

Lance had climbed in Yahiro's bed and eyed the place Ricardo kept gesturing to. He tilted his head, a little confused by the marking. "Hm. Why does that seem familiar?"

"Hey, that's the same place that witch guy grabbed you, Ricky.", Zack pointed out, yawning. "Maybe... hm... maybe he marked you?"

"Could be a clue as to why you fell ill. Why mark you, that's a mystery.", Aiden states. He groans, running a hand over his face. "I can already tell we're about to go into some deep shit. And it starts with research."

"Nothing we couldn't handle before."

"Still hate it."

* * *

  
When it came to being prepared, the boys make sure to really be prepared. They didn't want to take chances at all. Not with their lifestyle. Yahiro didn't rid of the dark magic from the incident, containing it into a crystal ball that he currently carried. The magic inside lead them to an abandoned apartment complex just in the outskirts of Deckard. Tall brown weeds was scattered around the dingy grey building, glass broken and cracked cement ground. The air around it was rank and cold.

Aiden bristled when he felt the wind brush against his cheek. "It doesn't smell right here."

"Of course, it doesn't, Aiden. Dark magic is plenty here.", Yahiro notes, showing off the glowing crystal. It was pulsing black with an undertone of blue. "He must have been resigning here."

"And we're gonna check out the place, aren't we?", Lance whined.

"Sure is."

"Glad I brought salt and my weapon."

Ricardo lead them to the door, grimacing at the creak it gave when he pushed on the decaying wood. "Ugh."

"I'm so soaking myself in bleach after this bullshit.", Zack grimaced.

"I want to be making flower crowns right now.", Lance whined again.

"Why flower crowns?"

"They're pretty. I have, like, a whole basket of them in my closet."

"So that's why your room smells the way it does!"

Lance just nodded, laughing. He follows closely behind the others as they enter the building. Immediately, they're all gagging at the smell and sight of the cobwebs and broken moldy wood. There's even... questionable liquids on the floor.

"You know what? I can't. I can't be here.", Zack grimaces. He turns to leave, but Aiden has him by the scruff of his shirt. "What the fuck?!"

"Not today, brat."

The younger groans and shivers.

"Are we going up, Hiro?", Ricardo asked, approaching the concrete staircase.

"Yup. We'll go as a group because I doubt being split up is a wise choice."

"Couldn't agree more with you, jeez."

They didn't creep up the stairs, but they didn't move too fast either. They stayed guarded and kept quiet to listen out for any threats. Aiden had taken to the back, watching out in case something or someone had been following them while Yahiro took the lead in case of an incoming attack. Eventually, they stopped at the first available floor of vacant rooms. Oddly enough, the hall wasn't like the rest of the building, dingy and dusty. It was clean and even had fresh red rug down. 

"I think we found our destination, boys."

One by one, each tried a door until they found one unlocked. Once they did, they went inside the apartment and found it was lavishly decorated dark purples, reds and greys. Candles were even still lit and the place lacked an ungodly odor. Books that no doubt contained spells were neatly on shelves, plants were blossomed and gathered in one part of the den area near the window, bowls and utensils were scattered across the kitchen counter with a few colorful liquids and crystals. It was obvious this place had been inhabited.

"Alright, I'm getting powerful waves of magic here. Ricardo, are you okay?"

The others cut their eyes to where Ricardo was laying on a sofa, an arm hugged to his stomach while the other lagged to the floor. His eyes were closed and he suddenly seemed pale.

"I... I just feel weird."

"I'll tend to him.", Lance volunteered, already at Ricardo's side before any of them said anything. 

Aiden had took to the bedroom, Yahiro checked out the kitchen and Zack ventured for other places. It took a while before anyone spoke up about their findings.

"Uh... I think you might want to come see this!", Zack called from a further part of the apartment. They recollected and followed to where he shouted from, stopping at pulled back curtains. He was standing in front of a table piled with books. On the walls was trinkets and whatnot's, but what got them was a marking. It was huge, colored black and shaped exactly like the one of Ricardo's ankle. A weird written 'B' inside a triangle inside a circle.

Ricardo shivered as if he was cold. "I... you think that dark witch...?" He wasn't even sure what he was asking. Perplexed at seeing the mark on the wall was... it just struck something in him.

It only got worse.

"That's the mark on your ankle, right, Ricky?", Aiden questioned.

"It... it is."

"And I got a clear answer as to what it means. Somewhat.", Zack stated. He picked up a book and turned it around so he was flashing a page at the boys. "It a demon's mark.

One named Bilaya. Apparently, it's a demon of powerful dark magic. Magic that could create famine, death, sickness, woe, all that depressing shit."

"And I'm guessing that guy was worshiping him.", Lance sighed. "So here's what we got to know. Why is Ricardo marked with that symbol?"

"It really doesn't say. But I think we can get more answers. Check this out." Zack then grabbed a small red journal and opened it, folding its paperback and pointing to a page.

"This has addresses. And one of them is to a place called 'House of B'. I think that 'B' is for Bilaya."

"So a possible demon worshiping club. Great."

"That we might have to do recon on. Double great."

Yahiro chuckled. "Zack, Aiden, stop complaining. If we want answers, we're gonna have to do this to save Ricardo."

Said teen groaned. "I can't believe this. I'm marked. By. A. Demon."

"Technically you were marked by a witch who was drinking demon blood. Which, by the way, I found in that closet over there."

Eyes snapped to where a closet was opened, showing a few pieces of clothing hung up and stacks of glass jars filled with dark liquid.

"Okay, not unsettling at all.", Lance huffed.

"Boys, let's get a few of these things and get the hell out of here.", Yahiro instructed.

"Please tell me you're gonna burn this bitch down."

"Of course."

* * *

  
After reading through a few more things, the boys found that the earliest opening for them to check out the House of B was the upcoming Saturday. Apparently, that's when a 'meeting' was to happen. That was a week from now, unfortunately. In the mean time, they tried their best to relax their nerves. And conjure up a careful plan of action.

"I called Vince. He's willing to join us.", Yahiro announced that Thursday. He flopped down on the sofa by Lance who was working on his homework. "More magic on deck in case something goes down."

"Smart."

"Okay, I couldn't find much else on this Bilaya demon but I did find that every 100 years, Bilaya is meant to be raised onto earth.", Ricardo stated as he, too, joined into the room. "Don't know how but I'm hoping it's not human sacrificing."

Lance paused his homework and patted his shoulder. "You won't be no sacrifice." He pulled Ricardo into his arms and squeezed him. He knew his friend needed the hug. "You okay?"

"Well, I haven't had a... sudden-thing-whatever happening?"

"Visions?"

"That!"

"We'll get to the bottom of this, Ricky. I promise you we will."

Ricardo sighed, a small sad smile etched on his lips. He pressed his forehead against Lance's. "I know."

* * *

  
Saturday night came, faster than expected and surely wanted. But it was no use to prolong the inevitable. It was best to get this over with. The sooner they found any information they can to help Ricardo, the sooner they can stop whatever the situation is.

Aiden is waiting in the living room, adorning a black suit jacket with a dark grey dress shirt and matching black pants. His usually messy hair was more brushed and put together, giving him a refined look. Opposite of how he's normally dressed.

"This is better be quick.", the feline hissed, about to sit down but the doorbell rung before he could. He dragged his feet to the door and answered it, finding that the visitor was Vince. The moment the witch was invited in, Aiden's nose wiggled. "Wow, you're practically drowned in dog."

The witch laughs, playfully hitting Aiden's arm. "Don't say that. Gage insisted he rubbed his scent on me. Protective instincts."

"Well, can't blame him. We're about to go into some dangerous ass territory. But for caution reasons, we have to block our scents."

"I have that handled."

Neither Vince or Aiden had a chance to say anything before they're both sprayed a light mist that smelled like warm vanilla.

"That should do it."

"Yahiro, what did... you..."

Aiden found himself at a lost when he finally takes a look at Yahiro. The witch is normally dressed to a 'T', but this look was something else. He's dressed in black like Vince and Aiden does, the color fitting him over like a night sky. His physique is emphasized due to how tight-fit the clothes are. A long sleeved net shirt that stops just where the tank does just above his pants. So skin was shown just enough to reveal that when the light hits right, there's some purple shimmer to his usually pale skin. The pants had slits on the sides that was tied by a netted pattern, the ends tucked into sleek black boots. To finish off, he wears a collar necklace, black studs and black rings. There's even eyeliner that accommodates the shape of his eyes and dark lipstick to emphasize the cupid bow of his top lip.

The look makes Aiden's heart beat a little faster.

"...den... Aiden... Aiden!"

The dark haired teen snaps out of it, blinking. He turns to Vince who has an amused smirk on his face.

"Dude, your face is, like, hella red right now."

"Are you okay?", Yahiro, always the concerned one, asked.

He nods, recomposing himself. "I'm fine. What did you spray?"

"A scent masking potion. It will constantly change our scents. So this should throw off any potential danger."

"And this is why I want to learn under you, Yahiro. You deserve the Kyna title."

Yahiro chuckles and squeezes Vince's shoulder. "You flatter me, Vince. Any time you need some magic advice, you know where to reach me."

Feeling a hint of envy from seeing the two exchange smiles, Aiden cleared his throat to get their attention.

"As much as I support witch unity, we do have a mission to get onto.", he reminded, trying not to sound the least bit agitated.

* * *

  
Getting in had became hardly a challenge, but still, there is an obstacle to hurdle over. Each person that came in was simply let in just by flashing their wrist. From where he stood, Aiden was able to catch a glimpse of why.

"They're marked.", he whispered to the two witches. 

"Marked? Like Ricardo?", Vince questioned.

"No. Otherwise they would be showing different places and... or different tattoos. It's all the same tattoo, but not like Ricardo's."

"Hm. What wrist?"

Aiden watched the next three people come in. "Left wrist."

"Alright then."

Yahiro watched as the younger witch turn on his heel and walk over to a girl. She didn't come off as a witch since Yahiro or Aiden was detecting a vibe from her. Really, she was bathed in an earthy, dog king of scent. She could be a werewolf. Vince had approached her, face neutral of emotion.

"Well, isn't this something.", he starts, getting her attention. She eyes him warily, yet he didn't back down. "Must be something important for this to be scheduled in advance. A meeting. But a meeting about what?"

"Yes, quite... interesting.", the girl answers back. "Not to be rude, but you are?"

"Just a witch part of this welcoming, little cult. Name's Boyd. Just Boyd."

She gives a slow nod, before reaching out with her right hand. "Yes, and I'm---"

"A werewolf."

She looks ultimately surprised. "How'd you know?"

"I've been around werewolves long enough to know one by first glance. Preferably, I find them much better company than most I've crossed paths with. They're not savage creatures as people like to depict them as such. If anyone are true savages it's humans."

She looks comfortable now. "Why, I have to agree."

He let out a chuckle. "Yes. Where are my manners? I didn't properly shake your hand and let you finish introducing yourself."

"Lin." She reaches out with her right as he reaches out with his left. "Oh, my bad."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm left handed, so it's kind of an instinct."

"That's okay." She holds out her left hand and he takes it with a smile. The werewolf didn't notice a quick glow of the tattoo on her wrist, more interested in staring down Vince.

He pulls back first. "Well, I better get going. I actually did come here with another witch and I'm sure he doesn't want to wait long."

She just complies with his excuse, waving him a farewell as he turns on his heels and head back to Yahiro and Aiden. 

When he's right in front of them, he shows his newly marked wrist. "Piece of cake."

Yahiro gives a clap, smirking. "Well done, Vince. Well done."

"Thank you, Yahiro. Thought this could make it a lot easier to get in."

"Have to agree.", Aiden says. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

* * *

  
With her head tilted to the side and eyes squinted, she could only stare at the duo of siblings through the screen. At first, she guessed it was a social call to check up on each other. Myla said it was so but had added on they had to discuss something with her and not their parents. It made her question what could possibly be wrong. Something had to be. Her gut was telling her so.

"Myla, what's the matter?", she had questioned, leaning closer onto the table's surface.

Myla had looked to the side for a moment before turning back to look at her. "It's about Ricardo. Well, nothing bad. Nothing's wrong. It's just we were discussing our births and Ricardo swears he wasn't that bad of a screamer."

Odd.

"That's it?"

"We were just calling to get some info. So how was Ricardo's birth? I bet he was loud. Super, super loud.", Lance chuckled beside his sister.

The woman could hear a "HEY" off screen, who she guessed was her son. He had shown his face seconds later, pushing Lance to the side who just continued laughing. She smiled, seeing nothing off-put about her only child.

"Hi, mama.", he greeted sweetly.

"Hi, baby. You kids doing okay? Being safe and doing your homework?"

"Of course!"

"Lies! Ricky didn't---"

"Shut your face, Lance." He pushed the younger away, ignoring his complaints. Myla had rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Ignoring the children, Auntie Rosie. Tell us. Just how bad was Ricky when he was finally out to the world?"

Rosario leaned back in the chair, letting her mind wander back almost twenty years ago. A small smile graced her face, remembering white lights, her crying husband and the sounds of her newborn son alerting everyone he had arrived.

"Ricardo was a loud baby. His cries were piercing enough to break glass, but it didn't bother me nor Luciano. We just wanted to hold our baby boy." She recalled how her husband held their baby, smiling and still crying. He went back and forth kissing and thanking his wife to cooing at baby Ricardo. He promised both of them how he will always love them and protect them. His words made Rosario's heart ache for him. "He was a pink little thing. Small. But not fragile. He only had a few tufts of curls that I didn't stop nuzzling and kissing on for weeks. _Filho_, you had quite the lungs on you. You didn't stop crying and whining until your father held you. You weren't nice when the nurses checked over you."

Ricardo groaned, hiding his face behind his hands, feeling Lance poke at his side. "I couldn't have been that bad, Mama."

"Oh, you were!" She laughed. "You were very fussy. You were so quiet with us until the nurses had to take you away again and you started crying once more."

"... oooohhhh..."

"Although, I remember one nurse you managed to quiet you once." She sighed, eyes closed. "He was a sweet man. He was by my bedside, keeping me as calm as he could.

Cheering me on. He was the one who cleaned you after Luciano cut the cord. He gave you to us, telling us how you were the cutest baby he has ever seen."

"Remember anything else?"

She shook her head. "No. Nothing else. I don't even remember the nurse's name. And how he looked... it's... it's vague."

"Hm. Alright, that settled our debate. Ricky, you were loud. Big baby.", Lance laughed. He was quick to get up before Ricardo could attack.

"We'll talk to you soon, Auntie.", Myla said, giving a wave to Rosario.

"We love you."

"Love you, too."

The screen turned blue after a quick click on an 'x'. Myla spun to face Ricardo. "Sounds nothing out of the ordinary."

He shrugged. "Yeah. Maybe I was just randomly chosen after all. We have to wait and see until Yahiro and Aiden get back."

* * *

  
"Well, nothing says 'exciting' like spending your time at an evil infested club on a night like this."

At the sass, Yahiro pinched Vince's side, eyes forward and scanning the purple and green lit place. "Shush it. Feeling anything out of the ordinary?"

Aiden had huddled in closer to the two witches, his nose crinkled. "I'm picking up a lot of... potent scents. Harsh and bad on the nostrils."

"And the magic here is strong. Dangerously so.", Vince added. The lights shifted to a dark bluish color overhead, some of them maneuvering to a stage. Many candles were aflame on small tables. Hanging just in the center was a dark purple curtain with the odd 'B' symbol embedded into it. Seeing it, Aiden sighs, arms crossed over his chest.

"That confirms it completely that we're in the right place."

"My friends!"

Any talking going on around them immediately ceased at the greeting. Attention was hoisted onto the woman that had appeared on the stage. She was tall, but thin, clad in white opposed to the blacks and greys the crowd wore. Oddly enough, the vibes she gave off matched well with the others. The white stood out, yet she didn't.   
"I welcome you with open arms and gratitude in your attendance. For tonight, we gather in celebration!"

Cheers rang around them, witches, werewolves and vampires alike throwing up their drinks or clapping in glee.

The woman held up a hand to silence them all. She barely had to wait a second for them to be still. "Our demon king, Bilaya, has been locked away in his own personal hell for too long. We shall free him! Save him! Have him rise to his rightful place in our world!"

"This lady is batshit crazy.", Vince winced, his insult drowned by the shouts.

"Everyone here is.", Aiden grimaces, eyes darting to the door. No one was blocking it which was good because he felt the need of a quick escape.

The woman continued on, a soft frown etched on her dark lips. "Unfortunately, it came at the price of one of our high members. Our brother, Lord Emerson shall be remembered for the sacrifice he performed. He risked his life and was slain by hunters. However, it didn't go to waste. He completed his task and has marked Bilaya's host. Within time, we shall have our precious host and Bilaya will rise!"

Her words struck fear. Bright green met flashing violet, paired with deep frowns.

"Host? You think...?", Yahiro started.

"We got to get out of here."

Carefully, the trio made their way to the door. No one seen them do it. None found their sudden leaving weird.

No one...

Except for one person.

* * *

  
"Alright, so Ricardo is a demon's chosen host."

"From what we have gathered."

The trio was still trying to understand the situation. A friend, their brother wasn't marked just out of random. He was purposely marked by a demon blood drinking witch. The thought of it is enough to make stomachs turn and eyes wet with tears. 

"You... you think this means Ricardo has been stalked or something? There has to be reason as to why Ricardo.", Aiden stated.

"We might have to gather more information on this Bilaya demon. And find out more about that... that cult.", Vince suggested, hands going into his pockets. He huffs as he steps over a puddle. "Especially that woman. She's the leader, no doubt."

"Or the face behind the true leader. Either way, she's big bad news.", Yahiro agrees with a firm nod. He stops, his skin running cold. Aiden and Vince noticed his sudden stiffness, catching his browns flashing.

"Yahiro?"

"We have company.", the witch whispers and pushes them into an alley.

Aiden was about to question him, halts as a pungent smell clogs his nose. He gags, knowing it wasn't the alley. Vince shakes, too, blue ringing around his irises and his hand holding onto Yahiro's. They pressed themselves against the wall as much as they can, crouched and eyes watching as a shadowy cloud passes them. Their breathing hitched when the cloud came back, seemingly peeking into the alley. Yahiro could feel Vince squeeze his hand a little harder and Aiden pressed back against him, an arm going around him as if to shield him.

The cloud moved into the alley, gliding above the wet concrete. When it stopped in front of them, they stilled and bit their lips to hold back their gasps. It didn't budge from that spot for a while, staring straight ahead at the end of the alley. Yahiro tapped Aiden's thigh once and when the other looked back at him he jerked his head towards the opening, tugging Vince's hand to show him the same. Together the trio slowly stood straight, keeping cautious of the black cloud and creeping towards the opening.

They were home free. They knew they were.

"What the---!"

Vince was jerked back by the ankle, hitting the ground hard and pulled back into the alley. Yahiro and Aiden turned around to see that the cloud was dragging Vince towards it. The witch turned onto his back, hands and eyes glowing blue as words were muttered. A light had flashed towards the attacker and Vince was set free, getting up on his feet and running away.

"Let's haul ass!"

"Are you okay?", Yahiro asked, noticing under the dim streetlights that Vince's shirt was torn and there was a darkening spot on the lower half of his sleeve.

"Just a scrape. I'm fine. Right now, we should worry about that thing!"

"Into the woods!", Aiden hastily suggested, leaning the two to the nearest bundle of trees and off the street.

They could hear the cloud growling behind them, brushing past the trees and bushes.

"Alright, so I'm not the only one who thinks that's not just some dirty fluff of smoke?", Aiden sassed, stopping into a clearing and catching the cloud coming to a halt just a few feet away from them. He didn't have time to blink again before something sharp cut through the air and planted itself into his thigh, knocking him off his feet. He shrieked, taking grasp of his leg and seeing blood pool around the new wound from what looked like quill. Yahiro was by his side, wincing at it.

"Aiden---"

"Take care of that thing, first. Before it does more damage. Don't worry about me."

"It's hard to do that when you're bleeding right now.", the witch scoffs, nonetheless stands up and creates a shield in time to block another attack.

The trio watches as the cloud morphs, becoming unidentifiable shapes before settling for a huge man-wolf, mimicking the posture and color of the one they faced time ago.

"Okay, so Aiden is right. That wasn't some normal fluff.", Vince pants. "The cult is behind it. No denying it."

"It's not a long shot, I'll tell you that.", Aiden agrees. He hisses when he pulls out the quill and throws it to the side. He rips the sleeve of his jacket off and turns into a makeshift bandage for his thigh. He slowly tries to get to his feet and stumbles. He lands on his hands and decides to drag himself to the nearest tree and pulls himself up on his feet. He watched as Yahiro and Vince shot blasts towards the man-wolf. They managed to knock it down several times, but it continuously got up and charged towards them.

"Hey, if it's anything like the wolf we faced before, we could probably drain it of any dark magic.", Vince suggested, rolling to the side to avoid being stomped on. "But we have to get this thing still first. And I doubt it would be wise to use any spells that will exhaust any of us."

A whoosh had rang out and seconds later the creature was tumbling to the ground. The witches glanced at each other, eyebrows raised. They turned back to the man-wolf and was relieved yet alarmed it didn't get up.

"What the hell?"

"Um... will that do?"

They jumped, hearing the voice. It was familiar and soft, so it was quite the shock when they saw who arrived.

"Maisie? Maisie! What are you doing here?!"

Maisie lowered the crossbow she had gripped in her shaky hands, face flushed and eyes narrowed at the unmoving creature. "I... I figured you needed help. Don't worry, the parents know I left and I brought backup." She gestured to the gray wolf approaching. He let out a soft bark and stopped just a little behind her. "Jezebel root laced arrows."

"Ah. Conveniently helpful given that we were being attacked by a possible werewolf.", Aiden hissed out.

Vince sighed and waved at the wolf. "Hey, Tye. Thanks for looking out for our girl."

Tye let out another bark and trotted to the motionless man-wolf. He stood over it, eyeing it cautiously.

"Is it alive?", Aiden questioned, still holding his weight against the tree. Yahiro had noticed and went to his side. He knelt down to get a closer inspection on his thigh.

"It's dead. We'll handle this. Yahiro, you should get Aiden home.", Vince suggested. "Get Myla to look at him."

Aiden slumped against Yahiro, groaning and closing his eyes tightly. The wound stung like hell now and it wasn't closing like any other injury he would have gotten would. It just bleed out, staining the cloth with dark red.

"Just call me later.", Yahiro said before summoning a portal.

* * *

  
"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight." Zack shot a quick glance to Ricardo who currently was being coaxed to calm down by Lance. Myla was just wrapping up Aiden's thigh after a thorough cleaning of it. "Ricardo is that demon's future host?"

"Yes. She made it sound as if Ricardo was meant to do this. Like... he's been watched this whole time.", Aiden repeated after the third time. "Anybody could have been marked by this witch to be some destructive demon's host, sure. But it just seems... really strange that Ricardo is the unlucky and unwilling participant."

"Come to think of it, you're right.", Yahiro agrees. "First, he attracts a demon. Witch attacks and marks him. Then there was that vampire saying how he was getting dark vibes from him."

"Let's not forget I've had the pleasure of getting visions.", Ricardo whined, burying his face into his palms. He lets out a growl and shakes his head. "It's all too on the nose, guys. I'm definitely a demon's host."

"Not yet you're not."

"Hey, wait. If this means Ricardo's been watched, that means we're all targets.", Zack pointed out, getting to his feet. He went over to the nearest window and peeked out between the curtains. "After all, that vampire did also mention something... someone... um... 'making them mad', I think?"

"When he decided to take a big whiff of you?", Lance teased.

"Shut the hell up. And at the time, he was talking about you, too."

"Was he?"

"He was.", Aiden added in. "He mentioned Zack being wanted to be brought in by someone. For all we know, they're in this fucking cult."

"So it's not just Ricardo then. Lance and Zack also got targets on their heads."

Lance grimaced. His brows scrunched close and he swears his stomach dropped to his feet. "P-please don't say it like that."

Myla reached over and patted his back. "It's okay, Lance. We'll sort this out. Hopefully in time before our parents come back around."

Everyone tensed up at the thought. Their parents would freak out if they found out this situation and cut their trip short. Right now, the boys and Myla wanted them to focus on their task. It's... dire.

They have to go through with their task.

The boys and Myla got this. They can handle this cult. They were handling other evil doing creatures for a year already! This was just something a little harder. That's all.

"We can handle this."

* * *

  
"They called?"

Rosario nodded, swallowing down some rice. "Yep. They called. About Ricardo's birth. Strangest thing is it didn't seem like they were calling about it to, I don't know, solve a case or something. Just some silly bet, Aaliyah."

The dark haired woman across her slowly sipped on her wine, eyeing Rosario with some hint of amusement. Next to her, her husband let out a chuckle.

"You're suspicious of that, aren't you, Rosie?"

"Of course, I am! They acted too normal."

"Yep. Something's amiss.", another man from behind Rosario sighed, closing the grimoire he had been reading. "Shall we pay them a visit?"

"Should we? I mean, my instincts are telling me something strange is going on. But at the same time, I feel as if I should trust my son, you know? Same for the others. I know they have each other's backs. Whatever happens, they're there for each other." Rosario took another fork full of rice, slowly chewing as her mind and heart went at it.

"Zack's a jittery ball of energy. He's impulsive just as much how his mother was.", another says, his eyes sad but his lips curled in a smile. "But I know he won't do anything he knows is stupid. He's careful. I trust him to be okay and this goes for the others, too." He gets up and goes behind Rosario, squeezing her shoulders for a moment. "They'll be fine. They know if something gets too out of hand, they call for us. And if they do, Akemi can flash us there."

The hand that went up belonged to another woman. She was sitting on a mat, meditating until she had heard her name. "Sure can."

"Our kids are okay. But for their sakes, they better not be hiding anything.", Aaliyah says with the sweetest of smiles that rivals Lance's. "Or else."


	8. Looks Like We're Not Getting Any Sleep

When morning came, none of them was too thrilled of it. Their conversation from last night wrecked any good chances of falling asleep peacefully. There was tossing, turning and constantly getting up. Needless to say, no one caught sleep that night. The repetitive yawning and groaning at the table proved enough.

Myla was proved the strongest though, able to stand on her feet long enough to fix coffee. She didn't have much of an appetite and neither did the boys.

Zack huffed, rubbing at his eyes. "This. Blows."

"Agreed.", Aiden sighed, heading falling onto Yahiro's shoulder. "I'm glad we don't have school this morning."

"We should all... like... try to go back to sleep...", Lance suggested, eyes half way opened.

Ricardo shook his head. "No way. I feel like if I close my eyes again, I'll get another horrid vision or something."

"I thought you haven't had those again?"

"... I haven't..."

Yahiro eyed over at him. "You're not lying, aren't you?"

"I'm not! Hiro, I promise you I haven't!"

"I'm just glad you haven't broken off another knob.", Zack taunted before sipping his freshly brewed coffee. He managed to dodge a punch from Ricardo. "Hey, I was giving you credit!"

"Shut up, douche."

"It's too early for this crap.", Aiden hissed, getting up to his feet. "I had a thought, how about we lay some protection down on this house?"

"Already got the spells marked for it. As well as some relics and whatnot's.", Yahiro stated. He got up and took the coffee mug offered to him by Myla and followed her out the kitchen. "Myla and I have to make a quick visit to Kiana's for some stuff. In the meantime, see if there's anything we missed on this Bilaya demon."

"Already on it, captain!"

* * *

After quick showers and some food, the boys gathered in the den with numerous journals, books and laptops. With energy drinks. None of them felt up to do anything, yet it was a dire need to do this research. Working on little sleep is a necessary sacrifice if they want to stay safe and alive.

"So far what we know about Bilaya is what?", Aiden starts.

"He's a demon of total chaos and enjoys bringing misery to every living creature.", Zack deadpans.

"And that he needs a host in order to walk this earth every one hundred years.", Ricardo adds, dully staring at the screen before him. "In which I have the lovely pleasure of being said host." He mindlessly tapped on the Enter key, narrowing his eyes. "Let's not forget about the cult that worships him that may just be stalking us."

"Who could be producing those man-wolves.", Lance added in. "It's a weird coincidence that we got attacked by one with the pack and then Yahiro and Aiden gets another one after going to that meeting."

"That just further proves our theory about them watching us."

"That just made my skin crawl.", Zack whimpered, shaking. "Gross."

"Hey, hey, hey! Check this out!" Lance turned the book he held around to the others and tapped on the page he had been reading. On the dingy yellow page was strange markings what was seemingly a language. Smack in the middle though was some calendar? "We got a date. When the year of Bilaya is able to be summoned, it is to happen on a... um... ooh. On the Onyx Moon."

"What the hell is that?", Ricardo asked, coming off a little stiffly. Lance ignored it though, well aware that his friend was just scared about everything.

"Yahiro mentioned it probably a couple of times. The Onyx Moon is a moon that comes every once in a while that witches, especially dark witches or other magical conjurers use to enhance spells, curses, all that jazz. It's the perfect time for cult rituals. Bilaya just so happens to have been 'born' under one so that's why the moon is significant to his upbringing."

Then Aiden and Zack exchanged curious stares before shooting them to Lance. Within seconds of the silence that fell and the eyeing, Lance became fidgety.

"What?"

"How were you were able to read that?", Aiden asked.

Ricardo glanced at the book and then back at him. "Aiden, what do you mean? It's in plain English."

"No, it's not.", Zack protested. "It's in some weird language, dude."

"What are you talking about? It's in English.", Lance stated. "Are you two playing some prank we aren't aware of?"

"I was just about to ask you that."

"Well, we're not. It's not the time to joke about something like this." Lance got up to his feet. "Anyone want anything from the kitchen?"

"Coffee. Just with sugar.", Aiden requested. His mind was reeling a little.

"Same but with creamer, too."

"I'm good."

"Got it."

As Lance left the room, the feline reached for the book he had been reading and took a quick picture of the page. "This really is English to you, Ricky?"

Turning on his back, the other nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Hm."

* * *

  
"What the hell does...? What does he mean 'can you read this'?", Yahiro scoffed, catching the girls' attention. He was staring confusingly at his phone screen, trying to make out the markings of the page in the picture. However, it was all foreign to him.

"What's up, Hiro?", Myla asked, coming up behind him. Kiana had sat down the pot of foxglove on the table before making it over, too.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really? I mean, Aiden just sent me a picture of this and asked if I can read it." He showed them both the picture and just as he had became puzzled.

"It looks like some demon language, but it's not familiar.", Kiana pouted, squinting.

"What looks like a demon language?"

The trio turned, catching Kiana's brother River coming down the stairs. He was holding two drinks in his hands. Instantly, a smile etched on his lips when he saw who his sister had for company. "Myla, hi! It's good seeing you again."

Yahiro smirked seeing Myla become flustered, tucking a stray hair back. "Hi, River."

"River, this is Yahiro. He's one of the boys Myla gushes about.", Kiana introduced, gesturing to the younger witch. "He was the one that got sick."

"It's nice to meet you, River.", Yahiro greeted, reaching out and taking River's now free hand. "Myla has mentioned you to us and from the sounds of it, she really likes you."

"Yahiro Aimoto!"

River had let out a soft snicker, his smile growing. His eyes twinkled when he shot a glance at Myla. "I hope so."

Behind her brother, Kiana squealed.

"Anyways, not that I don't like the company, what brings you by the shop?"

"We need a few ingredients. Crisis on our hands.", Yahiro informed while taking a box away from Kiana. He then fished his phone back out and gestured River to the screen. "Hey, can you read that?"

The older squinted at the text and frowned. "No. What the hell kind of language is that?"

"I'm guessing a demonic one!", Kiana repeated.

"Has to be, given what's happening." Yahiro placed his phone back into his pocket. "I'll see what's going on when we get back home."

* * *

  
"When are we---"

"Please, don't ask me this again."

She sighed, closing the pearly pink bottle tightly and placing it on the table in front of her. Not wanting to mess up a freshly painted hand, she carefully lifted her glass and took a sip from it. All while glaring at him before her. He just glared back.

"Nancy, we must act fast. The moon is soon to arrive within three days time. I'm also sure those children have caught on now."

"I'm not worried about them. We have the necessities to obtain what we want from them." She sat down her glass and grinned. "However, Vykas, why do I have a feeling this isn't about them? About someone else in particular? Are you that anxious to see your mate again? I know it's been a year."

He blinked at her, a little taken back she could read him so well. But he brushed it off with a chuckle and leaned against the wall, hands going into his pockets. With a head tilt, he replied, "It has. But the rise of Bilaya is more urgent than my personal business."

"Hm." She stood up, towering in silver heels. "We will strike hours from now."

* * *

  
When Yahiro and Myla returned to the house, Zack, Lance and Ricardo were now in the kitchen, still indulged in the research. Aiden was nowhere to be seen.   
Myla settled down the box of plants down on the counter. "Where's kitty cat?"

"Basement. He kinda rushed down there for something.", Lance answered. He was still buried in the book from before, flipping through it like it was nothing. His sister exchanged a brief stare with Yahiro and he nodded. He speechlessly volunteered to check on the other, hoping nothing else wrong came up while he and Myla were gone. Surely enough, Aiden was in the basement. He was just putting up one book and grabbing another.

"Aiden, what are you up to?", Yahiro questioned, approaching him with crossed arms and a cocked up eyebrow. "And what was that text about?"

"Give me a second." Yahiro watched him, waiting as the feline proceeded to scan through the pages for a while. After some time, he slammed it closed and threw it down on the nearby table. He sighed and tilted his head to Yahiro. "Okay, so that page, you couldn't understand none of it, right?"

Yahiro became confused like before and slowly shook his head. "Y-yeah... no. I didn't understand none of it."

"Alright, listen. Neither could Zack or me. However, Lance and Ricardo could. They claimed it was like reading plain English, Hiro."

Dark browns widened. "W-what?"

"Yeah. That's how we found out that Bilaya would be summoned on an Onyx Moon."

"Yeah, I know about that moon." Yahiro was silent, his mind pondering a little. "Which... hm... which I believe is coming up soon. Back to Lance and Ricardo. Both of them was able to read that language but you, me, Zack, even Myla, Kiana and her brother couldn't make it out. You think this might have to do with the demon?"

"I thought so. I figured that Ricardo understood it because he's marked to be Bilaya's host. With Lance? That's where I'm stuck." Aiden leaned against the table, biting his bottom lip. "We know that cult is watching us and Lance is a target. Maybe there's a connection there. The reason Lance is a target is probably what allows him to read that language."

"Could be.", Yahiro agreed, taking to sit in the chair next to Aiden. He reached out and placed a hand on top of his. "We'll figure this out. Come on, help me put these protection barriers up."

Aiden gave a nod and followed the witch back upstairs. The duo went to the kitchen, grabbing the boxes that was brought home and carried them to the back.

* * *

  
It took some time, but together, Aiden and Yahiro managed to finish the necessary preparations for protection around the house before nightfall. It was able to put some ease to their minds that there was a shield surrounding their home.

That night, the boys had decided to camp out in Lance's room, wanting to feel an extra sense of security. That and after Myla, he had the biggest room. Zack had decided to take over half of his bed, already knocked out. Ricardo, Aiden and Yahiro had taken refuge to the floor with many blankets and pillows. Like Zack, Ricardo was asleep, too. A few times he would be turning and groaning before calming down. Aiden watched him with an intense green glare, occasionally tensing up and relaxing in reaction to Ricardo.

Eventually, Yahiro had decided to change that, wanting to sleep this time. 

He left the room, ignoring questions that Lance and Ricardo threw his way and went downstairs to the kitchen. Myla had already been down there, some of her school books laid out on the table. She was reading a journal, scribbling inside it a few times as she waited for whatever she had brewing. From the smell, Yahiro guessed it was tea.

"Getting some studying in?", the witch asked, heading for the cabinets.

Myla gave a nod. "Yep. I'm brewing some chamomile, by the way."

"Perfect. I need a mug."

"Can't sleep?"

Yahiro let out a dry laugh. "If Aiden can once Ricardo can. Lance is still awake, but looks as if he'll clock out any minute."

"Hm."

"RICARDO! WAKE UP!"

The two jumped at the shout, spotting Ricardo passing by through the hall and heading towards the back of the house. Aiden wasn't too far behind him, shouting at him.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

"Aiden, what the hell is going on?!", Myla yelled at him, rushing into the hall.

Aiden had managed to shield Ricardo from reaching any closer to the back, barricading him against a wall. The brown haired teen struggled against him. Yahiro, coming from behind Myla and closer to the other two, had noticed that Ricardo's eyes were blacked out completely.

"Oh no..."

"We have company.", Lance had announced once he and Zack joined them. "Outside. They're trying to break into the barrier."

Myla dashed towards the glass door, sliding it open and scanning around. Sure enough, her eyes caught the intruders who so boldly was pressing against the invisible shield.

"Lance, go grab Ricky's arrows!"

"On it, sis!"

"Aiden, try to snap him out of it."

"Myla, Zack and I got this.", Yahiro assured, eyes glowing violet with rage.


	9. Bilaya's Rising (PART 1)

"This is not how I wanted tonight to go! Totally not it!"

"Zack, now isn't the time to complain!"

"How strong is that protection spell exactly, Yahiro?"

"Strong enough."

On the other side, the woman laughed. Her eyes gleamed a malicious scarlet, filled with nothing but ill intentions. "Do you really think this will help you?! Silly children you are!"

"Lady, whoever you are, if you are any bit of sane you would leave from here. You and your minions.", Zack demanded.

Her eyes became brighter. "Not without what we came here for. Bilaya will rise!"

Myla aimed an arrow her way. "Bilaya will rise, my ass! If you think you're taking any of my boys, you have another thing coming!" She turned her attention to Yahiro. "Can she or any of them break the barrier?"

The witch's violets averted from the woman, scanning the other five or so others that accompanied her. He was getting queasy just by reading what he could from them. They varied, but they all have that same sickly aura surrounding them. The woman especially was the worse. Adorning all white, and how dare she do that, the shadow Yahiro made out around her made the clothes and skin glow.

"Uh... she's powerful. Everyone else is just either a human and I think I'm getting vampire here?"

"Vampire?"

"Vampire."

"Right you are, witch."

The voice ascended further past the woman, approaching the barrier. It was a voice that struck absolute fear and bafflement within them, Zack especially. He hoped he wouldn't have to meet the speaker again after all this time.

"Please, oh please. Please, please, please. That's not him. That is not him!", the teen cried, shaking and stepping closer to Myla. "Tell me I'm just seeing an illusion right now!"

Yahiro winced, recognizing those burning golds and that wicked white grin that taunted them from the other side of the barrier. "Afraid I can't. That is the real deal."

"No!"

"Yes, my Zachariah! I have returned!", the vampire bellowed, arms reaching out. "I thought I made it clear that once I have my sights on something, or someone, I won't stop until I obtain them." He pressed his hand against the barrier, now caring for the electricity that cackled under his palm. His glare stayed trained on Zack. And just Zack. "Now, be a good boy and have that witch take this down. There's a ritual that needs to be performed soon and we're missing two key elements."

"I'm not taking this down for anybody!", Yahiro hissed. At this point, he had enough of this cult's antics and wanted them gone. He never thought he would have to defend his home like this, but he was willing to do anything to keep it and them safe. "No matter how 'nice' you beg me to! Now I warn you once more! Leave!"

The woman huffed, shaking her head. "Oh, dear. I'm just afraid we can't do that.", she pouted before her lips curled upwards creepily. "You see, three nights from now is Bilaya's chance to ascend! It's fate that we bring him back to this earth and help him reclaim his righteous throne!"

"Yeah, bring forth a demon who has the capability to bring nothing but tears and death upon all living things. Sounds lovely.", Myla sneered. "Lady, are you batshit crazy?!"

"No. I'm just enlightened to what fate has in store for us. But enough of these games!" She snapped her fingers alerting them. "I'll just have someone from the inside help."

"What?"

* * *

  
"Ricardo, please, snap out of it. Listen to me."

Inside, Aiden was still trying to coax Ricardo out the trance he was stuck in. The other boy had somewhat made progress from what he hoped. He wasn't shaking too violently anymore and his eyes were slowly returning to their dark green shade. He would mumble, sometimes a language Aiden was unfamiliar with and switching to English. The feline was gently cradling his face, keeping his tone down and calm to not frighten Ricardo.

"Come back, buddy. Okay? We're not going to let them..." Aiden suddenly felt woozy, sensitively dulled. His hands had slipped from Ricardo's face and he would feel his thigh throbbing. He was becoming ignorant to what was going on, his task replaced by an order. He got up to his feet, mindlessly heading outside and leaving Ricardo. His presence had alerted Lance who had caught him approaching the garden from the corner of his eye. His suspicion was raised in an instant, wondering why Aiden was out here when he should be tending to Ricardo?

Ricardo who currently was walking towards where the woman stood.

That didn't seem... wait...

"Myla, grab Ricardo! NOW!"

The older Ambrose sibling didn't ask questions. She dashed to Ricardo, taking to blocking him from moving any closer to the barrier. "Ricky, listen to me. You need to snap out of it. Remember? They're trying to make a host out of you for a demon!"

Ricardo stopped, staring at her blankly.

Myla stared back, somewhat nervous under his gaze. "Alright, okay. Um... guess you understand me? You can hear me?"

"Child! Don't listen to her! Come forth now! Accept your fate!", the woman had demanded. "We mustn't waste time!"

"Whoa! Hey now!", Myla warned when Ricardo took a step forward. "You don't want to listen to the psycho there!"

Offended, the woman's eyes lit up once more. "Urgh! You incompetent wrench! Aiden, cut the protection off now!"

The feline gave a nod and rushed forward. Lance and Yahiro had noticed he was going for the garden and took action to stop him. Lance swung out to grab him, failing when the other ducked to dodge him. Yahiro was more successful, tripping him. The moment the feline was off his feet, the witch straddled him, pinning him down.

"Hey, Aiden. Snap the hell out of it!", he demanded. He recoiled back from a hiss and snapping of fangs Aiden aimed at him. "Whoa! Bad kitty!"

"Use a spell to knock him out!", Lance harshly suggested. "Both of them!"

"That would be helpful.", Yahiro muttered to him, frowning when he realized how late it took to get to that approach. He snapped his fingers with a word and Myla had to catch Ricardo when his knees buckled and his eyes fell closed. Aiden had laid slump in the grass, head cocked and hissing ceased.

On the other side of the shield, the woman grimaced, eyes brightening again. The vampire appeared at her side, hand squeezing her shoulder.

"Another day, Nancy. Another day.", he promised, giving Zack a smirk. The teen shivered, a need for a shower arousing. "We will get them. For now, we'll retreat."

The woman sighed, cutting a glare to the boys and Myla before she held up a hand and gestured towards the woods. "We will leave for now. But we shall return."

"I bet you will.", Lance retorted, watching them leave. When he was sure they were gone, he looked over his shoulder at his sister. She was gathering Ricardo in her arms, running fingers through his hair. He was breathing steadily, thankfully. He glanced over to Yahiro and Aiden, finding the witch still straddling the latter. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but smirk. "That's quite the compromising position you're in there, Hiro."

"What the hell are you...?" Realizing what Lance meant, not liking the grins he and Zack were sporting, he quickly got from above Aiden and chose to sit in the grass beside him. "Anyways, let's get back into the house and try to get some sleep."

"Don't we have school tomorrow?", Zack sighed, not too thrilled at the thought of school.

"I think we can spare a day or two from school."

* * *

  
Myla had opened the door to the basement, carrying down a steaming mug. She stopped midway down the stairs, searching for who she came down for. She spoke up.

"Is he okay?"

Yahiro looked up, not moving his hand away from Aiden's thigh. "Yeah. Turns out when we got attacked Aiden got poisoned. She was able to use that to control him."

"Ah. Well, we're lucky she didn't get to use him like that all the way." Myla sat down the mug next to him. "Some tea for you. Peach. The other three are asleep right now."

"So Ricardo's...?"

"Fine. Zack insisted on camping out in his room."

"You should probably go get some sleep, too."

Myla shook her head, taking a seat next to the younger. "Nah. Not until I know you're okay, too, Yahiro. Lately, you've been putting yourself through the ringer. You're jumping hurdles and despite what's happening right now I need you to stop and calm your nerves. You know you're putting your magic and your body at risk."

Yahiro opened his mouth to retort, yet he finds that he doesn't have anything to argue back with. Myla has a point. A solid point. He has been going out his way to protect himself and his family, but at the price of having to put his own health in danger. He can't help it though. He loves these people with every fiber in his body. 

"I'm sorry, My.", he sighs, offering a small smile. "It's just... instincts."

She ruffled his hair. "I know, boy. I know. There's nothing to be sorry about. Just want you to realize that at the end of the day, you don't always have to go beyond your limits to protect us because we have your back, too. Besides, you do know Lance has the capability to lay you on your ass without the use of magic, right?"

Both them laughed at the reminder.

"Yeah, I'm aware. " Yahiro eyed down at Aiden, his hand still glowing on his thigh. He had managed to continue healing the other without breaking so much of a second away even talking to Myla. He was relieved to see his chest rise and fall and his eyelids twitch. "I'll be up in a minute. Just... I have to make sure Aiden is okay."

Myla gave a nod, getting to her feet. "Alright.", she complied, brushing away imaginary dirt from her sweats. "I'll go fix some snacks." She left, sparing one more glance to the duo.

Yahiro had watched as Aiden began to stir, noting that the color of his cheeks was returning. He lifted his hand away, a black blob rising from Aiden's skin as he done so. It didn't take a scientist to know it was the poison that creature shot in him from the attack before. The image of Aiden bleeding that night made Yahiro's stomach twist. He got to his feet and grabbed an empty bottle off the shelf, using it to deposit the poison into it and capping it with a quick spell. A groan alerted his attention back to Aiden and seeing him sit up.

"Damn it... what the hell happened...?", Aiden questioned slowly, rubbing his hands over his face. He felt as if his body had a piano dropped on him three times over. He was out of it, barely recalling anything from hours before. He flinched feeling fingers slide across his shoulder. When he saw it was just Yahiro, he relaxed. "Oh shit... you scared me."

"Sorry about that, Aiden. You feeling okay?"

"Not in pain... just woozy."

Yahiro gave a nod. "I thought you would have. I just got poison out of you."

Aiden stiffened, eyes widening and his thigh feeling achy. "Sorry?"

A finger aimed to the poison filled bottle. "Remember the night we found that cult? Yeah, I think when that man-beast thing got the drop on you you got poisoned."

He nods, frowning. "Yeah, I remembered."

"Well, what do you remember last?"

What was...? Ricardo... intruders...

"Didn't that cult pay us a visit?"

"Sure did. That woman had spelled you somehow and I think that poison was what helped her do it."

Aiden made a face. His bottom lip curled crookedly, letting a deep growl escape. Yahiro had stepped back, cautiously, not recalling seeing the feline this angry before. He understood though. Being used like a puppet. It was gut-punching thinking that had Yahiro not stopped him, they all would be in a dangerous situation right now. Or worse. 

"Aiden...?", Yahiro tried, not liking that the other hadn't say anything yet. "Are you okay?"

"How are the others?", came the reply. It was stiff and cold, but underlining with concern.

Yahiro had remembered that Myla left him some peach tea. It's probably lukewarm, but at the moment he could care less. He reached to the side and grabbed the mug, taking a sip of it. "Sleep. In Ricky's room. I reckon Myla went to bed, too." He noticed that Aiden was getting to his feet. Placing down the mug, he held out a hand and pressed it against the other's chest to stop him. "Whoa, whoa. Not so fast, mister. You're just waking up."

"I feel fine though.", Aiden insisted. "I just..." His hand took hold of Yahiro's taking it off his chest and squeezed it. "Listen, I know you're worried. I get it. But I feel fine. Right now, Ricardo, Lance and Zack should be our main concerns. But at the same time, let's not overwork it."

Yahiro sighed. "Myla told me the same. Basically. I know, I know. I know I shouldn't... push it too much but the thought of a cult, a damn batshit crazy cult is trying to raise a demon into someone I care about, someone I look to like a brother. And by the goddess, who knows what they have planned for the other two?! It scares me."

"And I'm not saying it shouldn't, Yahiro. I'm just saying that a stressed out you isn't going to help anything. Remember, none of us are helpless."

"... I'm trying not to stress out."

"Well, you're not doing a good job of it." Aiden laughed when Yahiro pinched his arm, playfully hitting his arm back. "I only speak truth."

"Shut up, asshole."

Aiden hugged an arm around his shoulders, resting his head against his. "You love me. Food?"

Yahiro hummed. "Movie, too?"

"Definitely."

* * *

  
_ **"Stand down!"** _

_ **The tree crumbled to the ground, its bark singed and weakened. He took frightened steps away from it. His hands were bright, burning with sun orange. He could barely breathe, feeling closed in even though his pursuers stayed feet away from him.** _

_ **"Stand down, I say! Stand down!"** _

_ **"He'll escape! We can't---!"** _

_ **"I said to stand down!"** _

_ **A woman stepped forward, an arrow aimed for her target. "He's right though. He will escape if we delay any longer and you know it! We must strike him down now and fast!"** _

_ **His eyes golden, flared with fear and laced with tears. "N-no... just leave me alone! I didn't do-- I didn't do anything wrong!"** _

_ **"Liar! You will be punished for it!"** _

_ **She let the arrow lose. It didn't make it to the target, becoming ash just inches from his face. She readied another arrow.** _

_ **Seeing it only made him more panicky, flames flickering from his skin.** _

_ **"Please! Just leave me alone! For your safety!"** _

_ **"Now he worries for our safety! He should worry about his death!"** _

_ **Fire became their cage and his shield.** _

* * *

  
Irritation is what he felt when he heard someone knocking. He didn't want to get up to answer it, but he knew he had to. Reluctantly, and trying not to hit the floor hard, as he got to his feet and dragged himself to the door.

"Hello?"

"It's us!", came the reply.

He opened the door, having recognized the voice. He slumped against the door and gave the visitor and her company a spiteful glare. "I was just about to nap."

Maisie stepped forward and ruffled his black shaggy locks. "I bet you were, kitty cat. We came to check on you. You didn't show up at school today."

"Also we brought snacks.", Tye piped up from behind her, holding up a few bags.

Aiden stepped to the side, letting the group in and closing the door behind them. They went into the den, just as Lance and Yahiro came into the room. Immediately seeing the witch, Vince went over to him and hugged him. "Yahiro, are you okay? Are you hurt or anything? What is wrong and why have none of you been to school?"

Pulling back and placing his hands on Vince's shoulders, Yahiro replied the best he could. "Whoa, whoa. Vince, I'm fine. We're fine."

"For the most part.", Lance added in, dropping on the couch next to Damon. He sighed, crossing his arms. "That cult had paid us a visit."

"That explains the barrier.", Gage piped up. 

"How'd you get pass?"

Yahiro answered that one. "Only those we deem as allies and not threats can pass through. Which means the Pack. Though, I'm sure the barrier is weakening since it has been a while."

"I'm glad you put up the barrier, regardless.", Katherine spoke up. "But consider us your extra protection. Remember, we're here for you."

"After all, Maisie took down one of those things.", came someone else. The group spotted the rest of the household joining them. Ricardo had been the one to have spoken up as he made his way to sit on the floor by Yahiro's feet. "I'll be honest though, I don't want any of you getting involved because I don't want anyone else hurt. But I know you can hold your own and no matter what any of us say, you're going to go out your way to protect us anyways."

"You damn right, Ricardo.", Marshall agreed. "Besides, we came with some news." He nodded to Maisie who stood up as if ready to present a project.

"Alright, so that man-wolf thing that attacked you the other night and the one from the school grounds some time ago are definitely magically enhanced. Werewolves with dark magic and from the sample I took from the one I shot down, I got traces of demon blood. No doubt the first one also did. It pretty much traces back to this cult."

"Which means we have to take extra caution.", Ricardo warns. "We have to get rid of this cult."

"Like how though? For all we know the thirty something people we saw in that club the other night isn't the only ones. There could be more. How do we get rid of a whole cult?", Aiden questions with a dry laugh.

His question doesn't get answered right away, of course it wouldn't. No one had a clue as to how to defeat a cult. A demon worshiping cult ran by psychos.

* * *

  
They didn't go back to school the next day, but the following. Since waking up that morning, leaving their home and wandering the halls of their school they've been on constant alert. Hey, can't blame them. Even when they're supposed to paying attention to teachers, their eyes would wander to the windows and even the doors. The cult may be playing it careful, but they just gave off that energy into being that reckless.

"I have a feeling we're being watched or something.", Lance admits, walking into his class with Zack. It was the last for the day. "I mean, yeah that's already been established. But as in... like... could they be really watching us at school?"

Dark brown curls move as a head tilted to the side. "Given what we so far know, they could be that bold."

The class went on like normal. A simple lesson, recaps, an assignment. Down to the last twenty minutes or so. Their teacher had left the room for a bit, needing to check her mail for some prints. It was then Zack turned to Lance sitting beside him.

"I just realized what tonight is."

The other boy hummed, giving the impression he was listening while staying focused on the textbook on his desk.

"Isn't it supposed to be that Onyx Moon night?"

"No, that would be tomorrow night if I remember what Yahiro told us."

"Lance, Zachariah." The duo glanced at their teacher, seeing her returning into the classroom. "They want you in the guidance office." She had some faraway gaze glossed over her face.

"Oh, crap, what we do?"

"We, Zack? You mean 'you'?"

"I thought we were brothers, man."

Regardless of how intrigued and anxious they were, they got up with their bags and left the classroom. The office wasn't too far from the classroom, being in the next hall over. Despite the distance, it felt like forever. They were both dreading what could be coming. Any kid would be in high school. When called to any office, it's most likely something bad. Given what's going on right now, they didn't need that.

When they arrived at the office door, Lance raised his fist to knock but lowered it, uncertainty in his face. His browns met Zack's own dull gaze. "Why... why do I have a feeling something isn't right?"

"Because it just is."

Zack opened the door and peeked in, seeing nobody inside. Instant skepticism. "Lancey-Lance. Nobody is inside."

Lance pushed the door a little further to look inside and find that surely enough there wasn't anybody inside. He sighed, shaking his head. "Heh heh, nope. Not doing this."

"What's up?"

"That bad feeling is not going away. Zack, we should probably---"

"Boys."

Zack tumbled to the floor, pushing the door open more. Lance almost met the floor with him, but he kept his balance. He helped his housemate up, clicking his tongue.

"Clumsy."

"Shut up."

"I don't recall you ever being this clumsy, love."

The duo stiffened, that voice bringing nothing but chills. Zack was still attached to Lance, bringing himself closer and more behind him.

"We really should have killed you that day."

Vykas stepped closer, prompting the boys to step back. His fangs stood out against the rest of his white teeth in the grin he sported. Fangs that Zack was well aware he wanted to sink into the younger's neck.

"You have a lot of nerves showing up here.", Lance sassed, looking for the nearest object he can weaponized. He could see that Zack's fingers lingered near his bracelet. "At our school? Really?"

"I look young enough to pass as one of the students or an assistant. It was nothing but easy.", the vampire gloats, coming even closer. "Now, let's not waste anymore time. Come with me." He held out his hand, the grin becoming a little softer. "Please."

Zack shook his head. "No way. Hell no." 

"You're making this difficult. We must---"

"Raise the demon and all that jazz. Blah blah blah.", Lance interrupted, grabbing a nearby stapler. "Not today!" He swung the stapler, making sure it was open as it made contact with Vykas' face. Neither him or Zack wasted the opportunity to escape, leaping pass Vykas and running down the hall. They took sharp turns, avoiding crashing into any warning signs and lockers as they could before finding the nearest unlocked exit. It lead to the back of the school where the track and bleachers were located. They didn't see anyone, not even their pursuer which only left uneasiness. No doubt he was somewhere lurking.

"School lets out in, what, a couple of minutes, right?", Zack questions, his chest tight and breath heavy.

"Give or take five minutes. Five minutes of hiding out.", Lance states, pocketing his phone after sending quick texts to their friends. "I just knew it. I just knew something like this was gonna happen today."

"How long you think it will take that bastard to find us?"

"I hope he doesn't."

His wishes are certainly not granted. He's pulled back suddenly, finding himself wrapped into a tight grip, arms caged around his chest and torso. He struggles to break free and fails, only kicking at empty air. Zack reacts quickly, taking off his bracelet and letting the metal form into a sword in his grip. He swung it, aiming for a hand he sees coming for him but misses when his attacker retracts. Vykas stands just a yard from him, eyes bright and gold as the woman from before approaches and stops at his side. With a chuckle, she nudges the vampire's arm.

"You really chose a feisty one, didn't you, darling?"

"Perfect, isn't he?"

"You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?", Zack scowls, eyes narrowed. He raises his sword, pointing its tip to the woman. "Every. Single. One of you!"

"Oh, hush now, boy. You should feel blessed that you'll be witnessing a grand occasion tomorrow night!"

"There is nothing 'grand' or 'occasional' about raising a damn demon, lady!", Lance hisses, still thrashing around. "You're bringing a possible plague onto earth!"

"For the cleansing it so desperately needs. Which you'll help with, key." Lance coils back when she reaches to caress his cheek, of course, not getting too far given the man that has him caged is stopping him from escaping. She manages to take hold of his face in her hands, rubbing a cheek with her thumb. Her eyes glows and her teeth flash at him in a smile that meant adoration. "My, I can practically feel it. It swims in your blood."

"I don't know what 'it' is, but I'd appreciate if you let go, you cra---"

She snaps her fingers and Lance's head slumps forward. Zack rushes forward with his sword to help him. Vykas retorts with blocking him, having to duck before the blade actually got his neck. In return, he takes hold of Zack's arm and squeezes his wrist hard enough that the younger is dropping his sword which reverts back into his bracelet. Zack isn't let go, wincing at the grasp Vykas has on him.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Zachariah. You enforced it."

Zack let out whimper when his wrist is let go, only to be grabbed again, somewhat more gentle and around his other wrist. He snarls at Vykas, going to scratch at his face but misses. One could say he was letting out his inner Aiden.

"Nancy, could you?"

The woman walks over and and just like with Lance, she snapped her fingers and Zack fell unconscious. She smiles, hand waving towards the parking lot.

* * *

  
"Fuck my life."

"This is bad."

Ricardo wanted to vomit, yet his stomach felt totally empty. Opposite of how heavy his heart felt. His eyes burned with tears when he realized what happened with Lance and Zack. Neither of the two shown up at the car and with Aiden and Katherine coming up to it with the former holding Zack's bracelet five minutes ago confirmed it.

"So we can say we have a definite crisis on our hands?" Gage wasn't trying to be funny about it, seeing how every now and then Yahiro's eyes flickered violet. Aiden didn't fair any better, clenching Zack's bracelet in his hands and shoulders shaking. Then there's Damon who just glared out into the distance. Gage could practically smell the anger off the human. 

"We should go now and look for them.", he advised. He wasn't looking for a protest.

"Meet us back at the house in an hour.", Yahiro said, patting Vince's shoulder twice as he went to get in the car. "If we're going after these bastards, we're going to need to be prepared."


	10. Bilaya's Rising (PART 2)

It was expected that Myla would freak out when they broke the bad news. No one could blame her though. Her younger brother was in the hands of evil and they still weren't sure what they had planned for him. The moment she heard "Zack and Lance were taken", Myla dropped everything she was doing to rush to the basement. She didn't say anything, even when the trio followed her downstairs and saw her already loading up with weapons.

"My?"

"My brother is kidnapped by a cult. Zack is also kidnapped by the same cult. We've mentioned this multiple times, but said cult is summoning a demon. A demon who will take over Ricardo's body and rain down destruction. I will not waste any time to save them. That cult ends and it ends today!"

Aiden takes a step back, hands up in surrender. "No one is disagreeing."

"Of course, not!", Ricardo piped up, strapping on his quiver after checking he had an acceptable amount of arrows and double checking the condition of his bow. "Lives are at stake here. We get rid of this cult and get rid of it for good!"

* * *

  
The first thing Zack instantly regrets is losing his bracelet. It would have made this situation a lot more easier for him and Lance. It came to no surprise that they separated the two, putting Zack in a lavish bedroom and Lance somewhere else. His guts was telling him that his friend was somewhere close though and he hoped so. And maybe this cult shared a little mercy and placed Lance in a fluffy bed, too.

The bed was a little too much for him, loneliness increasing tenfold. If the bed was any softer, he was sure he would sink into nothingness. It was only a plus that is was comfortable enough for him since he was still tied around his wrists. 

He cursed, wondering if they left his legs unbounded on purpose. Did they think he was smart enough to stay put or be impulsive enough to get up and try to escape? If the latter, he figured someone would be right at the door to haul him back in the room. Regardless, he didn't see a win for him. 

* * *

  
Neither did Lance.

He was quite surprised to see that their kidnappers was oh so gracious enough to put him in bed in a room that was equally as fancy as Zack's is. Yet that didn't diminish the anger that radiated from him. A kind treatment wasn't going to change that this is a cult that has done nothing but bring misery. While getting a kick out of it because they're crazy. That's it. Lance wasn't changing his opinion because no sane person would want to bring a world-destroying demon.

He really wished he could have just stayed unconscious.

"You're awake!"

Yep, should have stayed unconscious.

The woman's overzealous shout made his eardrums ring, leading him to cringing back as she came into the room and started for him. Her arms were jutted outwards as she came closer with each step. The grin she sported may have meant to come off friendly and welcoming, but he got nothing but bad vibes.

"Whoa! Back off, lady!", he demanded, scooting to the edge of the bed until his feet dangled over the edge. He glared at her. She flinched back, as if not expecting such a reaction from him.

"Why, young Lance, what is the matter?"

Lance scoffed, shaking his head. "What's the matter?", he mimicked. "How can you even ask that? How can you be this blind? You know what you're doing is wrong and you ask that like it's all sunshine and rainbows! You're crazy!"

"You boys must really like that word. Crazy."

"It's the only word that comes to mind for what you're doing. What sane person would bring a demon here willingly?"

She laughed. "Oh, sweetheart. You need to see the bigger picture!"

"It's very bleak." He wiggled off the bed and stood up, frowning. He could only rest his hands down and the cuffs on his wrists were starting to itch. "What do you plan on doing with me?"

She tilts her head. "What makes you think we're planning anything for you?"

Lance shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe because you kidnapped me and haven't killed me yet?"

"Do you want us to kill you?"

"No, I don't, but I have a feeling you're planning on it. You need me for something and after you'll just discard me. It's generally what... your kind does." She lets out another chuckle and rounds the bed to him. Lance steps back, eyeing her warningly and raising a hand the best he can to stop her. She does, but doesn't falter her smirking.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Lance gives her a glance over that gives away the concrete distrust he has. She expects it, but it doesn't change her approach. "I promise. We didn't bring you here to get rid of you like garbage. We want to recruit you!"

Browns widened in revulsion. She had to be joking, right?

"You... are you really asking me that?"

"Yes. It would just a waste to just kill you. I see potential in---"

Lance held up a hand, stopping her again. "Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude. But... a couple of things. I don't know who you are. I definitely don't want to join your cult. And I'm still and will forever be against what you're doing."

She crossed her arms and nods. "Well, I guess and I can ease a little of that. I'm Nancy. Nancy Nice."

This time, he was the one snickering. He kept it to himself as best he could though as Nancy continued on.

"You're aware that your dear friend is the chosen host for Bilaya."

"Oh, I'm definitely quite aware. But that doesn't explain why you need me."

"Well, demon summoning isn't so easy. You need key elements. In that case, really, a key. You."

A head tilt and a quirked eyebrow. "Me?"

Nancy nodded again, rising to her feet. "Yes. You. We have a host, but there's also the chanting and proper tools to consider. One vital ingredient we need is you, my dear boy. You're the key to awakening Bilaya."

He took a step back, not liking the fascination that sparked in her reds. His mind twisted in what could he possibly offer as to summoning Bilaya. Last time he checked, he wasn't that special.

"I... I don't understand. What? You need, like, my soul or something?"

"Or something, young one. You'll still be alive by the end of the ritual, I so promise. We just need your blood."

He was sure he was going to pass out again.

* * *

  
Ricardo wasn't too sure when he would have been bringing this up, but given how eerily silent it is inside the car, he felt a sudden urge to say something.

"So... I had another vision."

It's first time rider Myla who peeks up from the crossbow on her lap who reacts first. Her browns were glossed with confusion and concern.

"Wait... did you just say 'another vision'?"

He nods. "Yeah. Since that witch marked me, I've been getting visions or the sort. I don't get them as much as I thought I would."

Aiden doesn't look at him, but he responds nonetheless. "So what was the last one about?"

"I can't make much about it. Just... there's someone being chased. Being hunted down. And fire. There was fire."

"Did you see any of us?"

"No."

"I don't know if that is good or bad."

"Did you see anyone die or get hurt?"

"Not really, no."

"Count it as kind of a win."

"Alright." The window took his attention then. He counted trees and looked out for anything suspicious. He just counted two ditches and spotted a couple pieces of trash. It was silent for a while in Myla's car, said owner being the driver. She hasn't spoken since they left the house. Not even a peep to Damon and Maisie who rode with them. Maisie was looking at the map in Yahiro's hands now, watching the lines dance on the surface. She used that as a distraction from eyeing her fellow pack mate and Myla. She didn't need magical powers to capture their similar vibes of anger. They both cared deeply for Lance. Myla, being his sister and Damon harboring growing feelings for the other boy. She can imagine the havoc they could cause the moment they were free to do so.

"Myla, the park. Deckard Park. Stop there.", Yahiro says and the older just gives a nod.

Two minutes later, the car was pulled in park on the pebbled covered lot. By now, the clouds were scarce and the sky was just a blend of purples, oranges and greyish blues.

"The map is leading their location just beyond here. I'm sure there's some hidden lair or something far into the woods.", Yahiro adds, grumbling at the thought. "Any bets being a vacant house?"

"Five dollars if it's a church.", Aiden laughs dryly.

"We're heading there on foot?", Damon asks, strapping on a bag on his shoulder.

"Have to. These woods don't really have paths like that. Don't worry, we have just enough time before the Moon arrives before tomorrow night."

"You got werewolves on your side. Of course, we'll have time."

The rest of the pack had just pulled up beside them, Gage having been the one to speak up. He eyes around the perimeter, wrinkling his nose. 

"So which way, Yahiro?", Tye asks, running a hand through his red short cut. His eyes follow the witch's finger that points outward.

"Looks like we're going east."

* * *

"Let me the fuck out!"

It's the first demand Zack has when Vykas comes into the room. The vampire just grins, shaking his head.

"You just don't lose that fire, do you, love?", he teases, coming to sit next to the other.

Zack narrows his eyes. "A fire that will definitely burn you into nothing but ash if you come any closer. Asshole. Don't call me your 'love'."

"But you are. Ever since we met."

"You say that like we had a cute meet. Which we didn't, if you recall. I heard obsession makes people delusional."

Others may become annoyed with the defiance and sass Zack throws without thought. Vykas feels something way opposite. He finds nothing but amusement at the attitude Zack gives. It's spicy, sharp. It pairs well with the sugary sweet scent the human is bathed in. Vykas' fangs ached to finally claim that neck of his.

"I may just be obsessed with you.", he admits. "I've been around for quite some time and I've never crossed a human like you."

Zack gags. "Oh, boy. Here comes the clichés. Do you seriously think I'll just accept this because I'm like no one else you've come across. Screw you!"

"Funny you offer."

"Back off, ass! Here's a better idea! Let me loose so I can finish what the hell I started a year ago."

Vykas stands up. He reaches and manages to give Zack's hair a quick ruffle. "You'll be free enough, Zachariah. Besides, after Bilaya's arrival tomorrow night, you and I will make this more official."

Zack can feel his nails dig into his palms, sure that he would be bleeding. "Official? You. Are. Psycho.", he grimaces behind clenched teeth. "We're not making anything official." He pounces, knocking the vampire onto his back. He straddles him and goes for his neck. Unfortunately, Vykas is quicker and he taking hold of Zack's bounded wrists. In a flash, he has the teen against a wall, wrists tight in one hand and another gripping his neck. The grip isn't harmful enough to cut off his breathing, but Zack still feels the pressure against his Adam's apple. Hazel eyes water and he bites his bottom lip.

"Don't ever do that again, Zachariah.", Vykas warns, golds flashing. His princely demeanor is dropped and it's nothing but genuine bad guy now. "It is what it is. Nothing is coming between us. Nothing. Be well assured that if anything or anyone tries to, they'll be rubble. Understood?" He lets Zack's neck go and his skin is visibly darkened. The teen's head lowers and he just stares at Vykas with disgust. The vampire scoffs, a little annoyed. "No need to be angry. I plan on giving you everything you ever wanted."

"Fuck. You. What I want is go home with Lance."

"You don't have to worry about Lance. Nancy has plans for him."

"What? He's a sacrificial lamb or something?"

"His purpose will be awarded and he'll be praised. For now, sit tight."

Zack snaps his face away when a finger goes to caress his cheek. Vykas lingers there for two seconds before he leaves. Zack doesn't watch him go, eyes trying to burn holes into the carpet instead. He curses the vampire and the cult in his mind, imagining home to bring him comfort. He doesn't want to be here. He doesn't want Lance here. He doesn't want Ricardo to suffer. He wishes this situation to be just some terrifying nightmare that he can wake up from. Of course, when he finally unclenches his fists and sees little crescents decorate his palms, he's disappointed.

* * *

It seemed time became a dreading waiting line with the long distance they had to travel. At some point, the wolves of the bunch had shifted into their canine selves, deciding these forms were a lot less exhausting and gave some sense that the distance was shortening just a little faster.

"Couldn't we just teleport there?", Maisie had suggested at one point.

"Not when we don't know where the cult is specifically or what other tricks they have up their sleeves. ", Vince answered. "Trust us, we have thought about it."

"Had I known where that cult is located directly, we would have been there. It would have been easier if they were back at the club house of theirs because I know where that is. But no. They just had to have multiple nests.", Yahiro adds, gritting his teeth at the thought. He reminded himself later to burn that place, too. It was no surprise that Nancy and her deranged followers weren't there. If you were to summon some demon and knew that there were some witches, humans and wolves going to stop you, why do it in a place they have been before? Honestly, Yahiro wished Nancy was that stupid. "Teleportation is our backup."

"Yeah. Given what's about to go down, I reckon that a quick skip and hop will be our best option.", Aiden agrees. He suddenly stops, nose wrinkled in disgust and eyes lighting neon. He holds up a hand, halting the others in their tracks. "Hold it. I think we have company." He eyed the trees to the left, not liking how the leaves shook when there was no wind. The bushes rustled and growling could be heard from behind them. Katherine and Tye were quick to shield Maisie and Damon, both whom aimed their crossbows towards the noise. Through the shadows, red orbs blared through and the growling became louder. 

"Well, this was a lot easier than I thought it would be. You leaving the protection of your home." The group watched as Nancy stepped out, smug as usual and accompanied by one of those man-wolves and a couple more of her minions. With a head tilt, she eyed over to Ricardo. "You must be accepting your fate, precious host."

Ricardo hissed and pointed an arrow her way. "No. You just so happen to have some people I want back."

"And we want them back now.", Aiden demanded.

"Afraid I can't agree to that. They have their duties to perform, destinies to fulfill.", Nancy protested. "As well as you. Grab the host."

Two of the men rushed forward, their hands and eyes glowing. One of them went for Yahiro who managed to ducked from a blast and manifested his own towards his attacker and knocking him off his feet. Once he was down, Yahiro created a blade and swung it down, beheading him. He glared at Nancy, hating how menacingly proud she appeared, not caring for the sake of her follower's death. The witch charged at her just as Myla came from the left and swung her sword. Nancy blocked it with a shield and grabbed onto Yahiro, pinning him to the ground. She used a spell to hold Myla against a tree who struggled hard.

"Let me go, bitch! I want my brother back!"

"Your brother is an important asset to the ritual. You may join us after though."

Myla glanced at Yahiro with a raised eyebrow. "Hold it. Did she... did she really just offered me to join a cult?!"

"I believe she did.", Yahiro sighed. With a free hand, he recreated his blade and swung, getting a good cut on Nancy's arm and forcing her to back off. He got to his feet, huffing a little. "Got a lot of nerve, don't you?", he sneered at Nancy, going for her again. He got another cut in, and that grin she sported was gone. 

She pulled back her hand, snarling at the blood that coated her fingers. "You will pay for that!"

Yahiro's browns turned violet. "I'd like to see you try me."

"Timber!"

Maisie watched as the man-wolf went down, a Jezebel root laced arrow sticking out its head. She didn't lower her crossbow and stayed seated on Tye's back, staring down the body of the creature. She waited and didn't get any other jerk from it and averted her attention to an arriving man-wolf that was running at Katherine and Gage. Taking a steady aim, she let loose the arrow and watched as it pierced through the air and getting it right in the leg. It tumbled with a whimper, falling at the feet of the werewolves. It swiped at the two, getting a clip on Gage's front left leg. Before it attacked again, another arrow came out of nowhere, embedding in its head. Maisie and the wolves trailed to where the arrow could have came from and saw it was just Ricardo.

He had stepped over a minion he finished off minutes before, face expressionless. "This. Is. Ridiculous." Surprise etched their faces when he dropped his bow and unstrapped his arrows and let them fall to the ground, too. Hands went up in the air. "I'll go. Just leave them alone."

Nancy's grin returned. "Oh, you came to your senses, darling?"

"Don't call me that. And no. I just decided that this needs to come to an end. So I'll go with you."

"Don't do that, Ricky.", Aiden tried to coax.

Ricardo shook his head. "Have to. This has to be done, okay?"

"Ric---"

"Enough of this."

Nancy snapped her fingers and two seconds later, they were dropping to the ground except for Ricardo who glared at her.

"That was unnecessary."

"It was. I was being courteous before with not doing it. Now come, we must prepare."

The grip was tight on his arm, but Ricardo made no move to get it off. Instead, his eyes stayed on the unconscious bodies of his friends as he was led away.

* * *

  
Zack swung at Vykas, only getting angrier when the vampire chuckled and took hold of his hands. "I hate you so much."

"In time, your feelings will change.", the vampire insisted. With a hand on Zack's lower back, he gestured for the human to go further into the room. It looked to be a dining room with an open space in the middle where there were some others. Zack paid no mind to none of them, searching around the room. His eyes landed on the sole person that was suffering just as much as him, who was unfortunately held captive in an one-sided conversation. Without sparing a second, Zack was pulling away from Vykas and practically flying across the room. He slid into a chair next to Lance and wrapped an arm around him. Lance jumped from the suddenness, but once he saw who it was, he relaxed.

"Zack, it's good to see you."

"It's very mutual, Lancey-Lance." Hazels narrowed at the man that sat across them. "If you don't mind, I will be taking him away. Thank you and goodbye." He didn't wait for the man to reply before he was taking Lance's wrist and leading him further away. He noticed that Vykas made no move to follow, but no doubt the vampire was straying close enough to eavesdrop. He stared at him for a while before turning to face Lance. "They didn't do anything to you, did they? Are you okay? You're not hurt?"

Lance shook his head. "No. That... woman made sure I got the royal treatment."

"So fancy room for you, too?"

The younger nodded, crossing his arms. "Apparently, I'm important to the ritual." He didn't like how terrified Lance's tone came out. It had to mean he was told as to why he was here.

"How important?", Zack pressed, resting a hand on the other's shoulder.

Lance's eyes shifted to the side and he coiled back from him. 

"Lance. What were you told?"

"... I... for the ritual..."

"His blood will be used to raise Bilaya." It was Nancy who popped out of nowhere, answering Zack. She smiled, as if what she said was no big deal. As if lives weren't being played with. "Like our dear Ricardo, Lance is a chosen one. His blood has... _special_ properties to it."

"Special properties? Yeah, like that will---"

Nancy interrupted the teen with a loud clap that enforced everyone to stop talking and give their attention. "I have called this dinner in celebration for the ceremony tomorrow night. Hours from now, our lord shall rise and cleanse this earth. We shall bask in his greatness and serve him in his conquest."

The rest of the words went unheard. Lance couldn't focus on her. He didn't care to either. He could felt Zack's eyes burn at him, probably angry. At who? He wasn't to sure on that.

"I'm going to kill her." Lance turned slowly to face the other, seeing how he was glaring hard at the back of Nancy's head now. "Whenever I get the chance, I'm going to take a sword to her neck and slice her head off."

"That sounds a little like an overkill for a witch."

"Ha, well, gotta make sure a psycho like that is extra dead, you know?"

"And what about your little vampire boyfriend?"

Lance dodged a swing, letting out a yelp then a laugh as he took in Zack's reddened face. 

"Dude is not my boyfriend! What is he is a definite future murder victim!"

"Is that what I really am to you?"

Zack doesn't flinch this time. Instead, he lets Vykas put an arm around his shoulder and when he does, he grabs the vampire's wrist and squeezes. Vykas is taken back by his action, wincing at the nonexistent pain that he feels. He looks into Zack's hazels and sees he isn't in the best of moods right now.

"Yes. That is what you are. I. Hate. You." He pushes back the vampire and takes Lance's hand and pulling him away. "We're getting out of here. There's no way in hell you're not going to be some blood sacrifice and I'm definitely going to be some bloodsucker's chew toy."

The boys make it across the room without anyone trying to stop them. It's surprising really, given that Nancy and her cult were strict on keeping them here. It gave off 'this is a trap' vibes but neither of them cared. Trap or not, they were leaving.

The hall they turned into was massive, tiled in black and ivory. The pattern mimicked a chess board, a game that had surfaced into their situation. It didn't help that not only small flicks of flames from candles didn't give much light, the windows were shaded with black thick curtains. It would be no surprise if one of them stubbed their toe on a pillar or something. The hall seemed to be going on forever, too. Never stopping. It brought nothing but chills of impatience and apprehension. They were sure they were either walking around for an hour or just five minutes. There was no in between.

"A map would be so useful right now.", Zack sassed, slowing down. He stopped and looked back into the darkness. "I bet someone is following us."

"Dude, we just left a room full of cult followers who want to use my blood and one of those followers is obsessed with you."

"Don't remind me."

Lance had peeked around a corner, seeing it was just the same thing. More dimly lit hallway. "This is bullshit."

"Giving up?" The boys turned their attention to the vibrant red wisps that swirled in front of them, rising and forming in a feminine figure. Scarlet eyes stared back at them, snobbish. "Good. Because we weren't really letting you just walk out of here."

"I swear your mind is all the way twisted, lady."

"Maybe. I have to say, quite courageous of you to try to leave. Even though you're leaving your friend behind."

"Our friend...?" Confusion was clear in their demeanor, the gears starting to turn in their heads as wandered who could Nancy be referring to. Then it made sense. There was one other person the cult wanted in their clutches and just how annoyingly self-confident Nancy was at the moment, she definitely got him.

"Where is Ricardo?"


	11. Bilaya's Rising (PART 3)

Nancy Nice was probably the worst. If not, she is definitely _one of the_ worst. She was certainly on the top of Ricardo's list of most hated people. She didn't care for anyone. She preached insanity. She was ever so self-righteous and egoistical. She flaunts in nothing but light clothing, yet her heart was ridiculously black. If someone dared her to sacrifice a puppy on an altar, she would definitely do it. Ricardo didn't think that she'd ever take anything serious. She's playing with lives here and had people following her, using them like her own board pieces. It's a game to her, all of it is. A game she believes she's already the winner of with twenty steps ahead of everyone else.

He's pissed.

The wicked witch is staring over him like a hawk, arms crossed and back straight. Her belly was already full of that morning's breakfast and she took it upon herself to guard Ricardo at the table. He hadn't touched his food. He didn't want to or had the urgency. His stomach didn't rumble because his jumbled feelings were enough for a meal. That and he hated sunny-side-up eggs.

Neither did Lance or Zack, both who looked close to throwing their breakfast. Vykas was nothing but a thorn in Zack's side since a year ago and now.

"You know they say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day.", the vampire tried to reason, placing his hands on the back of Zack's chair. "You want all your energy for tonight."

Zack turned in his chair to face Vykas. "Fuck off, man."

"Your mate has such a vulgar mouth.", Nancy taunted across the table. She became the target to Zack's glare.

"You can fuck off, too."

"Zachariah."

"Shut up, leech." He pushes his plate away and crosses his arms. Behind him, Vykas looked ready to admit defeat. Ricardo is amused at it. Did the vampire really think he'd get brownie points at all with Zack? He's nothing but a nuisance to the teen. A disturbance. Had Zack had his handy bracelet, it would have been morphed into a stake and stabbed into the vampire's chest by now.

"I'm not hungry.", Lance announces. He's not looking at anyone. Instead, he's staring at his untouched plate and then ogles at his hands in his lap. Ricardo's brotherly instincts kicked in. Lance, innocent Lance, radiates fear, anger and overall surrender. It troubles him greatly, thinking about how scared he must have been last night. When Nancy brought him and Zack into his room, relief came to their faces to see him again. He knew they worried about him as it was mutual from his end. It was nice that they were altogether, but why under this situation? Right now, Ricardo wanted to get rid of Nancy, Vykas and ever single occupant in the house so he just go home with his brothers.

"Lance, you---"

"Please. Just... just don't say anything to me.", he pleads and that's enough for Ricardo.

He stands up, knocking his chair down doing so. "We'll be going now.", he demands, rounding the table and coaxing the younger two up. He sees that Nancy is about to say something and he quickly adds, "I know you're not letting us out of here. We're just going to my room."

She seemed okay with that, maybe still a little skeptical. Nonetheless, she sidesteps and allows them to leave.

He doesn't say anything the whole time they head to his room. Ricardo was gathering his thoughts, trying to collect what he wanted to say. He has it together by the time he had the duo in his room and the door is slammed closed. He still doesn't say anything though. Not yet. He points to his bed and they take the cue to sit down on it. They watched Ricardo, somewhat a little puzzled.

"Ricky? What's---"

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

It was if a switch clicked on. The moment the words came out his mouth, tears came down, too. Ricardo doesn't know what prompted this, but he can't find himself to stop it. He can't stop his chest from aching or the itch to just hug both of them and never let go.

"I... this... this is unfair to you. It's my fault."

"Wait, no. No! Ricky!" Lance gets up and grabs the older, taking him to the bed and guiding him to sit between them. He takes hold of his hand and squeezes. "Ricardo, none of this is your fault."

"You're a victim here like us. For fuck sakes, they're trying to put a demon in you!" Zack pauses for a second and grimaces. Lance and Ricardo stare at him in silence. "I... I realize that those couple of words came out... came out a little wrong in context."

Ricardo wipes his face with his sleeve, letting out a broken laugh. "You think?"

"Shut it." Zack scoots closer to him and nuzzles in his shoulder. "Now listen, Ricky, we're going to get through this. We'll burn this place to the ground and get rid of that witch and her flying monkeys."

"This is just another bad situation we unwillingly got tied into. And we'll get out of it.", Lance promises to him and himself. "Like we always do."

Ricardo nods. "I know we will. I'm just... I hate this."

"We know."

* * *

  
It only took a minute for her to remember why in the hell she was laying in dirt. When she did remember, she jumped to her feet and went over to the nearest person and shook them awake. Myla did so gently, but urgently. It only took a few shakes before deep browns were looking up at her, startled.

"Wh-what?"

"We gotta go!"

Yahiro sat up, brushing off the dirt on his arm. He blinked, trying to clear his vision and focus on his surroundings. He frowned, seeing they were in the woods. Reason being didn't click for a second until he heard Myla yelling about Ricardo.

"Shit, they actually left with him!"

"Up, up! We gotta go!", Myla demanded, slapping at Aiden's face.

Startled, Aiden swiped at her, much like the cat he was. Myla was able to avoid a scratch, hitting him again. Aiden jumped up, eyes glowing. "Stop. It."

"Aiden, we gotta go. Ricardo, Lance, and Zack are with that cult! Remember?!"

He hissed, getting to his feet. "Ah, fuck. Yahiro, does the map still work?"

The witch held the parchment in his hands and scanned it carefully, occasionally looking out into the woods. "Yeah. We're still have quite the distance to go and we're running out of time."

"That moon rises tonight, right?", Katherine asked. She was picking leaves from her curls. The scrunch of her nose and the groaning she emitted made it clear she wasn't all too pleased about the predicament. The rest of her pack also raised, getting dirt and leaves off of them the best they can.

Vince scratched at his arm, wincing. "I think I got bit by some ants or something."

"Worry about it later. Wait, can't you just heal yourself?", Gage questioned.

"Yeah. But forget that noise. Yahiro, we're still heading east?"

* * *

Closer and closer, he could feel it coming. The sky was darkening into a pretty dark blue with an eye-catching blend of purple and orange. It was a shame it was a sight to behold given that once those colors faded completely to black, it meant his life was over. He knows that in just a few hours, he wouldn't have his own mind and body anymore. It would belong to a hell raising demon. Honestly? He preferred having visions he couldn't control to being possessed by a demon. He would still have his own thoughts and not the instinct to kill ruthlessly just because. It was absolutely disturbing to think there was actually living beings around him believing that a demon would ravage the world for the good of mankind. No, the world would become his play toy.

It may not happen overnight, starting small. With each night, an innocent or two would die. The number of bodies would grow. Trees would disintegrate and crash into dry, lifeless dirt. Tears would fall, pleas would go unheard.

Days would become weeks of torture. Weeks would turn into months of merciless death. Months would become years of a beginning tyranny of nothing but a void. His body would sit on a throne, but he would be lost and helpless to avoid it.

And who knows what would happen to his family and friends? He doubts Bilaya would be so kind to leave them be. Even if the demon would, they would still...

"It's time to start the preparations."

Ricardo turned from the window. He didn't say anything as he stared Nancy down. The woman stared back, a hand out to him. She didn't have to respond with anything else. The insistence in her eyes was enough for him to push forward to her and follow her out the room. No matter what he would do or say would be enough to convince her that he didn't want this. 

* * *

  
At some point, Lance was forcibly separated from Zack and Ricardo earlier that day. During those hours apart, time seemingly became endless and without blinking the sky flooded in deep, deep blue with bits of dots here and there. Oddly enough, the Onyx Moon hadn't came out of hiding just yet. He knew that wasn't for long though. He didn't have magical abilities, that he was aware of, but he could feel the energy the Moon gave birth to. It lurked somewhere above this place. Lurking and ready to give the countdown for his demise. It seemed so insulting that the dark purple silk he was instructed to be changed into itched against his skin. He isn't too sure if it was just his anxiety slipping through or just his agitated attitude. The group that lead him made it no better. In a darken hallway, the white cloaks they adorned resembled eerie spirits. Lance took it as an omen, an omen that painted a clear picture of what was to come if they let this go through. 

The room he was led into possessed the size of a really small church, lacking benches and a justified truth. He watched as bowls were set up on stands and then lit with flames that flickered brightly once ignited before calming down.

He didn't see Zack or Ricardo, which didn't lessen his stress. It seemed odd that Ricardo wasn't present, given he was the paramount piece of tonight's event. 

In the front of the room, the altar was being set up by other cloaked individuals. There were black and purple candles being lit and placed around an open space. It was bland except for the waxy piles, still darkened even with all the candles that permeated the room. The scents of them bothered his nose and he wanted to gag.

"Key, you shall sit here.", one instructed, pointing to a chair that was set just the left of the altar. It was cushioned with red plush, colored gold. It looked comfortable enough, but that was quickly pushed out his mind when he noticed that the arms of the chair was decorated with cuffs.

Lance scrunched his nose at the name, remembering Nancy calling him that.

"I have to?"

"Yes."

"The cuffs are necessary?"

"Why, yes, Key.", another answers from behind him. "We wouldn't want to risk you interrupting the ritual, now would we?"

He feels the taunt in those words. It was no doubt that this one would enjoy his pain that's coming. Hands take his arms, surprisingly not tight but gently. He wasn't even aware his feet even moves until he felt the cushion under him and cold metal touch his wrist.

"Don't you feel the joy of fulfilling your duty? Doing your part that will help the world?" 

Lance turns his head, snapping away from the hand that reached out to touch his face. He doesn't reply to that because he was sure they knew what he would say. Did that really believe he's even the little bit of excited for this?

"Of course, he should be!", one insisted. Lance could see him beam, despite the cloak that shadowed his face. Lance cringed.

He decides to drown out the rest of that conversation, averting his attention to the window. The sky still dark as Nancy's soul, but he caught a glimmer of a bigger light up ahead. It tinted the sky with just a dash of violet. It reminded him of Yahiro's witch eyes. The good magic he possessed in his hands. It was magic that Lance always felt safe with. Magic he knew that wouldn't harm him. Magic that is warm and comforting.

The magic he feels now isn't it. It's strikingly arousing, but not in a way that made he feel balanced and secured. It made his nerves shake and his head hurt. 

* * *

  
And Zack faired no better.

Vykas had him changed into a heavy cloak and he wanted nothing more than to rip it off and burn it. The vampire had coaxed him into keeping it on. It was undeniably unbearable and he wondered how the hell Vykas was wearing his. No doubt it was the vampiric advantages he had.

Together, unwillingly on Zack's part, they and along with many others proceeded down the hallway and filled the room. Unbefitting he was here, among mindless minions.

"You're shaking." Vykas' words had cut into his thoughts. He continued to face forward, not replying to that. He doesn't need to, he's not entitled to. "Are you nervous? There's no need to be."

"Why do you insist on being nice to me? Leave. Me. Alone." He stepped to the side to give them a bit more distance between them. He felt fingers brush against his arm and snatched back. "Don't touch me."

"Even during this, you still act so high-strung.", a hearty laugh escaped from his throat and his eyes cut to Zack. "Zachariah, settle down."

"I'm not being high-strung. And why should I settle down? Look at this!" Zack threw his arm back to showcase the situation. Banners had dropped down, stained red and purple with Bilaya's symbols embroidered gold in the satin material. He hadn't noticed it, seeing through hot scarlet glasses. "This is wrong and you know it!"

"And you're still protesting?!"

Asserting that he certainly is, Zack practically rips the cloak off his person and dumps it on the floor. "Yes, I am. Because you're playing with my family's lives here, jackass."

"No need to be so hostile, Zachariah."

It's not Vykas who speaks so sweetly in his ear from behind. It's not Vykas who places hands on his shoulders and squeezes. It's not Vykas' gaze he meets when he turns. These eyes aren't gold, but scorching red.

"You'll feel differently once this is all over, dear.", Nancy coos, giving his back a quick rub before taking her hands from him. "Your friend has accepted his fate." She steps to the side, showing off that sitting by the altar was Lance. He didn't look how Nancy claimed. Anger was clear as crystal on his face, and his browns were dinged with terror. His instincts snapped to go uncuff him from the fake throne, his feet moving without a thought. 

Vykas grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back. "Don't want to go doing that now, would we?"

"Let. Me. Go!"

"Vykas, keep the human on a leash."

"Easier said then done."

The nerve of him to sound so doubtless. 

* * *

  
Nancy clapped once and it took just a second for everyone to settle. Eyes were on her as she made way to the altar, the snowy dress she wore dragging across the wooden floor. Amazingly enough, none of the fabric touched the candles as she glided past them. She stopped behind the circle of candles, for once not smiling as she praise the demon she worshipped.

"Tonight we have waited for this moment for years. Years that our lord had spent in his cage, growing impatient to blanket this wretched land and cleanse it. We shall follow him into greatness, service him. He shall reign supreme."

The window's glass became illuminated with a shimmer, cascading the room with violet. The candles' flames flickered before growing, dancing in makeshift wind. They all were still as Nancy held out her hands and started chanting. The words she sung out so pristinely sounded foreign to Zack who just stared at her in confusion, trying to make out anything he could recognized. Lance, opposingly, had no issue following her words. He couldn't tear her eyes away from her, not amazed, but horrified. The chant was nothing more but a death sentence.

The candles at her feet began to rise from the floor, slowly swaying.

Nancy's glowing reds averted to Lance. He flinched, his brown skin lacking warmth. She didn't say anything which only unnerved him further. She walked over to him, a hand out to reach for something behind him. He stiffened, watching her hand pull back and reveal a dagger.

"It's now time for the blood sacrifice.", she whispered, taking hold of his hand and turning it palm up. Lance tried to yank it away but the cuffs were too tight. He could only sit there and feel the cold press of the blade touch his skin. The moment he felt pain, he screamed.

Somehow, Zack felt it, too. The palm of his hand itching and tingling. His feet moved, but he was kept back by Vykas. He didn't care, fighting hard against the vampire even though he had an unfairly disadvantage against him. Tears watered at his eyes and blurred his sight. Yet, he could still make out Lance's twisted expression as Nancy finally pulled the dagger away from his palm. Seeing his blood drip to the floor into a growing puddle enraged him. Had he had any form of weapon in his hand, Vykas' head would be flying right now. Being human wouldn't even stop him from trying to kill every single crazy in this room if it meant helping Lance.

Nancy left the younger in the chair and continued her chant, unbothered by Lance's slumped form. Instead, her eyes were entranced by how the blood thinned out from the puddle and slithered to where the candles were afloat. It curved until it formed a perfect circle, morphing into more lines inside the shape. The end result was the symbol that marked death to all that came across the possessor. The blood drawn sigil gained a purple glow and suddenly the floor rumbled for just a while. Rising from below came a grey stoned makeshift table. Nancy pressed her hand on it as it stopped and stayed floating above the glowing sigil. She pointed towards the doors with the stained dagger. They fell open and in came four cloaked individuals. They carried in something... or someone... covered by a black sheet. It seemed forever before they made it to the altar. Gently, the black sheet form was set down on the stone. The fabric hung over it, almost touching the floor and snugged down to show that it certainly was a body. Nancy had pulled back the sheet just halfway, revealing the face of the body. Light brown skin, almond brown curls. Lance and Zack wasn't sure how to breathe anymore when it was clear as to who it was. This is it. It really was happening.

* * *

  
Just outside, they waited. Hidden by the bushes and trees, the shade shield over them from the violet moonlight. Once a while, she would glance up at the black moon ringed by the magic glow before looking after the others that snuck into the large lair. The werewolf recalled the quick plan they went over before splitting. It seemed easy to execute, yet given the situation, that wouldn't be the case. They're pretty much taking risk doing this, but this was to get them out of there. Also, to possibly stop world destruction.

If Katherine was asked would she have imagined herself in this issue before, the Alpha would have been opposing. Honestly, a night like this, she would either be at home chilling or going on a run with her pack mates. Instead, she hiding in the bushes and providing back-up. Not that she didn't want to. Ever since meeting the boys, she knew she would devote herself for their safety when it called for it. Right now, she just prayed they be careful and come out with all their limbs. She's on edge, thinking how five of her own pack mates went into the house.

She chuckled at the thought how Aiden grimaced at being wrong about how the cult resided in a church. Yahiro turned out to be closer with his guess. The house didn't appear as abandoned and haunted as one would say one would be. In fact, the outer design of it matched the description of a residence that you would see in movies. Far out from society, taking up massive space. Colored in earthy tones and surrounded by vegetation that hired gardeners would care for. At least three stories or so high with a bunch of rooms the occupants lived in with possibly more rooms to spare. It reminds Katherine of a tiny castle really. Perfect for the people inside.

She was surprised that there wasn't an invisibility spell to conceal it. That worked in their favor since the witches didn't want to deal with anything else other than saving their friends.

* * *

  
"With Onyx Moon high above us, bathing us in seraphic magic, we shall bring you to this earth, Bilaya. With this new body, I give you that gateway you have waited for."

Nancy caressed Ricardo's cheek, a flinch not even coming from him. He's deep in a sleep, a sleep that would be mistaken as death. He mimicked a corpse, silent, still, and stiff.

"Finally. It's really time!" A tear, a single tear streaked her pale cheek, falling into the mad grin she adorned. She held the dagger tight, but gentle like the precious artifact it was. She laughed. "We shall rejoice, my friends! Bilaya is---"

"DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!!"

Zack had finally managed to pull away from Vykas, pushing past others to get to the altar. Two of the members, stopped him, barricading him away and forcing him back to Vykas who not too gently guided him back.

"Don't do this! This is not what you want to do!"

"Silence him, Vykas! He has done enough!", Nancy ordered, pointed a sharp nail Zack's way. "That's enough of his disruptions!"

"Do you realize what you're doing?! This---"

Vykas clamped a hand over his mouth, giving him a hard stare. "This is a time to rejoice, Zachariah. No need to be hysterical. Settle down."

Zack shook his hand off, twisting his grip and glaring at him through tears. "Let me go! This isn't right and you all know it! You all are fucking crazy!"

"I said to silence him! Or I'll do it for you!", Nancy demanded again, taking a step forward.

"Don't you lay a hand on him!", Lance challenged, trying to pry his wrists from under the cuffs. "Stop this right now!"

"Neither of you have the power to stop me! To stop Bilaya's homecoming!" She snapped her fingers. As before, both boys lost consciousness. Zack was left to Vykas' cradling him close and Lance's head fell to the side against the chair.

Nancy brushed back a stray hair, tucking it behind her ear. She repositioned herself behind the stone table and continued her chant, this time with others joining her. The room was overtook with the sinister song, sending chills and enchanting those who listened. The temperature dropped and could be felt even through the thick cloaks. 

The blade was raised, pinpoint to Ricardo's torso and gleaming in purple from the Moon.

"Bilaya, the time has come to return, my lord! Reclaim your power and land! All hail, Bilaya!"

"All hail, Bilaya!"

They basked in glory and the divination of their demon. They could sense his presence freeing from his cage and rising to the host. They watched in awe as Ricardo's body bathed in a white fluorescence.

Another tear escaped Nancy's eye, dropping to the stone. "This is a joyous moment. A moment that marks the beginning of a new---"

The doors had opened, hitting the wall with a force strong enough to crack the surface. No one had a chance to blink before one of the stands were lifted into the air and thrown across the room. It crashed through the window, landing in possibly a hedge or something else to somewhat cushion its untimely demise. Unfortunately, it still wasn't enough to not break.

"Give me back my brothers _now_."

Standing at the entrance of the room was Yahiro, eyes blaring violet as the Onyx Moon's power. Flanking his right was Myla and Damon, the former wielding Ricardo's arrows and bow and the former with a crossbow. To his left was Vince, his glare clouded in blue.

"How dare you interrupt this momentous occasion, you fiends!", Nancy scowled.

"There is nothing 'momentous' about any of this! Put the dagger down."

The woman stared at them, the dagger lowered just a bit. It seemed she was reconsidering.

"Please. Do you really want to bring a demon into this world? A demon who you or no one else could never control? You know this is dangerous. This is wrong. This is---"

"I don't care. Bilaya is meant for this and I will help him do so."

Nancy raised the dagger again and was ready to bring the blade into Ricardo's torso.

The tip only managed to graze his clothes before Nancy's hand was twisted awkwardly, her fingers arching in odd directions. The dagger dropped with a clank. She stumbled back from Ricardo's body, groaning and gasping as she stared at the mess of her hand became in shock.

"How... how dare you!"

"You deserve a lot more for what you've done, bitch!"

"Kill them!"

A couple came running at them, eyes glowing and teeth sharp and ready to bite. Damon let loose a couple of arrows, hitting and missing a few. Bodies dropped to the floor, some even fizzing like a bad science project gone wrong.

Marshall, Gage and Ivan chose to make their arrival in their wolf forms, snarling at the cult members and disposing them with their fangs and claws when they got too close for comfort.

Myla quickly dispatched arrows left and right, aiming for heads and chests. She couldn't help but smirk to hear the screams of their attackers and the thuds of their bodies hitting the floor. She couldn't feel any sympathetic for them. They took away her brother.

"Myla! Lance!"

She turned where Aiden was just coming into the room and rushing over to where Lance was in the chair. For just a second, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The younger Ambrose sagged in the chair lifelessly almost as his still open palm dripped blood onto the marbled floor. He couldn't even move because of the restrictions around his wrists.

"L...La..."

She didn't pay mind to anyone else as she dragged herself across the room to him. Aiden was already removing the cuffs by time she was kneeled by his side. She reached out to caress his cheek, frightened when she didn't get much of a reaction from her brother.

"Lance... Lance... wake up..."

"Myla, we got to him out of here. Take him and you, Maisie and Damon move out of here. We handle the rest.", Aiden demanded, pushing Lance into her arms once he got him unstrapped from the chair. 

She wanted nothing more but to get Lance out of here, but her big sister instincts also stretched out to the rest of them. "Aiden, are you sure?"

"I'm positive. We'll be right behind you." Bright gold-greens landed behind her, sparking when he watched Zack, who woke up some time when the chaos started, try to pull away from Vykas' hold while the vampire dragged him pass the many bodies and towards another set of doors. He got to his feet and charged over at full speed, avoiding anyone else best way he could. Gage even took down another werewolf before they could get to Aiden.

He got close enough to hear Zack sass Vykas, expectedly.

"I'm shocked that you're just gonna abandon this. Weren't you so eager to rise Bilaya up from his cage?"

Vykas had stopped when they made it to the hallway, not saying a word for just a couple of seconds before turning to face Zack.

"Nancy wanted to rise the demon. I just got tied up into it."

Zack would have crossed his arms had he been able to. Instead, he settled for cocking an eyebrow up and frowning. "Likely."

"Believe my words or not, Zachariah. Regardless, you and I are going away from this place and starting anew somewhere else."

Zack gagged at the thought of being stuck with the vampire for, he hoped not, the rest of his life. He was sure Vykas envisioned them as a happy couple, but all he saw was a bad movie play in his head.

"It's cute that you're so naïve. Yeah, I'm totally on for going with a creepy vampire I barely know and one I should have chopped his head off the first time we met."

Vykas decided to bite back with his own salty remark, not noticing a shadow move above him. "So no stake to the heart, my dear? The classic kill?"

"Oh, please. I've been on this earth long enough to know a vampire can survive that. Chopping your head would be way more effective."

"Let's prove that."

Aiden dropped down and ducked from a swing the vampire tried on him. He rolled out the way when a leg came down to kick him, instead indenting the checkerboard floor. He snarled, eyes flashing gold. "You fucking cretin!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're mad, I get it."

Zack jumped a little when he felt cold metal clamp on his wrist. The light that was available in the hall reflected off its surface and revealed its silver color. He recognized it, feeling complete again.

Aiden had unsheathed a knife from his belt and hacked at Vykas' wrist, cutting deep into his skin and prompting the vampire to finally release Zack. He hissed, drawing his injury close to his chest and going for to claw at Aiden. He missed, which only infuriated more when it seemed the teen was taunting him with the mischievous gleam in his greens. Be damned that, yeah, he was taunting him. Aiden was aware that the vampire was capable of killing him the moment he got his hands on him. Didn't mean he have the upper hand just that easily.

Vykas was blinded by red with his fangs out and ready to dig into Aiden. He used his speed to catch the teen and pinned him against the wall. Aiden choked when his neck became a stress toy for Vykas' good hand.

"I'm going to kill you." He raised Aiden even higher until his feet dangled off the floor. He didn't even flinch when Aiden's own claws went to latch into his arm, trying to pry him off. "Whether I want to do it slowly or quickly for you, I haven't decided. Either way, I will make sure you endure massive amounts of pain."

Aiden's eyes drooped as he felt weaker with each passing second, yet he managed to cut his eyes to the left and smirk. "You... you better decide... fast..."

Vykas' reply came in an anguish scream. Aiden dropped, coughing and gasping air back into his lungs. Blood painted the white and black of the floor, staining his clothes and Vykas' as the vampire stared at the stump of his right hand once was. His golds flickered to the culprit, hurt inked in his face and pleas sewn on the tip of his tongue.

"Zachariah... why... why would you...?"

Zack pointed the tip of his sword in Vykas' face, stepping forward to him. "I told you that I should have killed you a year ago." He drew the sword back and charged at him, going for his neck.

More blood splat onto the floor, laid out like a carpet. Vykas' body and head was just an added touch to Zack's new masterpiece. Him and Aiden eyed the vampire's pieces before the former walked over to the nearest candle and picked it up. He threw it onto Vykas' body and stepped back as it inflamed into a burst of orange and black.

"I told Lance he was going to be my next murder victim.", Zack told Aiden, helping him to his feet. He winced when he noticed the small cuts decorating his pale neck. "Does those hurt?"

Aiden brushed it off with a shrug. "They'll heal. Let's worry about getting you, Lance and Ricardo out of here."

* * *

  
Yahiro winced as glass cut into his skin, pushing himself upright from the broken window. He admits that he was impressed that Nancy was still able to fight him off even with her broken hand. She was even a bigger mess than he was. Her bun slumped and crazy on her head and she held a permanent mad grin right now. Her dress was no longer a pure white, tainted with blood and ripped in various places. She was a perfect image of a demon of chaos. She outranked Bilaya.

"I will kill you... I will kill you and feed your remains to Bilaya as a gift!", she threatened, running at him with the dagger.

Muttering a spell, Yahiro knocked it out her hand and it went sliding across the floor somewhere. Nancy let out a roar and still went at him, grabbing at his shirt and throwing him against one of the stands. It knocked over, spreading the candle's flames across the floor and joining the fire that already began to grow from moments before.

The fire danced across the room, catching onto the curtains and cloaks. Nancy had to rid another piece of her dress off since it, too, caught fire.

Yahiro watched as she did a slow 360 around the room, taking in the destruction that reigned. Most of her cult was dead, surrendered to a Jezebel Root laced arrow or the fangs of the werewolves. Those that still lived, tried desperately to leave, only to either be captured by the fire or taken down by the others. The walls were scorched, the floor cracked and trashed. The only thing that remained in contact was Ricardo's body that still levitated off the ground above the sigil.

Nancy let out staggered breaths, falling to her knees and hands, letting the defeat cloud her head.

"No... no... NO! This... NO!!"

Realization came at her in a train that was set to wreck at a dead end. This couldn't be. All her life she devoted herself to this moment and now it was over. It was done. Hours from now, the Onyx Moon will set to rise another day but even so she still couldn't redo this. It was an one time thing. She cried, gripping at her hair and succumbing to the smoke that arose into her lungs.

"This... this can't be..."

"It's over. We're taking Ricardo with us.", Yahiro declared, standing above her. He glanced at the unmoving form of his brother and stepped over Nancy to him. He had really believed at that moment she given up. That was quickly shut down when his ankle was grabbed onto and he was jerked downward. Yahiro's head hit the stone and he rolled onto his side onto the floor. He heard his name, possibly, but everything became blurry and distorted. His head throb heavily and his throat constrict. He could barely make out Nancy as she reversed the positions, towering over him.

"I may not be able to summon Bilaya, but killing you would bring me so much more pleasure.", she sneered, kneeling over him and gripping his neck in a vice. "You will pay with your---"

"LET HIM GO!"

Nancy was knocked back, thrown through the air and out the window. Her body could be heard hitting the ground. Hopefully, she was dead, or at least unconscious.

Aiden had been the one to push her away from Yahiro before Vince rid of her.

Frantically, Aiden ran his fingers through Yahiro's hair, pulling back and panicking at the sight of blood coating his fingers and seeing how Yahiro's violets revert back to brown.

"N-no... Yahiro, hey, I need you to stay awake for me."

"A-Aiden?"

"We're getting you out of here, okay? Just work with me here."

Gently, the witch was cradled into Aiden's arms and held close. He stood up, keeping mindful of the flames. He looked over his shoulder at Vince who was wrapping Ricardo securely in the sheet he was in.

"You got him, Vince?"

"Yeah. You get Yahiro out of here and join the others. I'm right behind you."

"BILAYA SHALL RISE!!"

The shout was shrill, laced with crazed promise, paired with the sound of a crash and something or someone getting the bad end of a dagger.

Vince gripped his arm, having landed on it wrong, and hoped it didn't break. He blinked, regaining his sight and landing his blues on the ungodly sight before him. A surviving cloaked individual was hunched over the stone, hand gripping tightly onto the dagger that was dug right into Ricardo. It unnerved the witnesses seeing Ricardo not even making a tiny sound or moving in any way. He was like... he was like the dead.

"Bilaya's reign shall... ack!"

An arrow went into the man's back and he let go of the dagger, collapsing to the floor. Another arrow went into his back and a third one going for his head. Vince struggling on his feet and limped to Ricardo. He took hold of the dagger and pulled it out of Ricardo's torso. 

"I got him, Vince.", Damon insisted, having been the one to kill the man. He was careful with handling Ricardo's body. He noticed how the sheet darkened in one spot, spreading. "We have to go." The flames were barricading them inside, cornering them towards the window. Damon was glad the others were out in time. All left in the room was him, Ricardo and Vince.

Said witch was eyeing the window. He contemplated over jumping out and then remembering the liability in Damon's arms. "Hm. I'm gonna portal us out of here."

Damon snapped to him, eyes wide. "You've... you've never done a spell like that before."

Vince shrugged, wincing at the slight sting his shoulder gave. "Eh. It's either now or never. We could jump out the window, but we're up pretty high."

"Still... I trust you, I do. But..."

"Damon! Vince! You're still in there?!"

They went to the window and peeked over the glass. Nancy's body wasn't there as they hoped it would be. Fortunately, standing there was the others, waiting for them, sans Katherine and Tye.

"Yeah! We got Ricardo!"

"I'll catch him!", Aiden suggested, waving his arms.

"You want me to throw an unconscious body down?!"

"Damon!"

"I'm just saying!"

Vince tapped his arm. "I can slow down his fall, that should help. I can do that."

"Hey, let's not waste more time on this!", Zack hurried, clapping a few times. "Like now!"

Damon broke some more glass away from the sill before eyeballing the ground one more time before he sent a quiet prayer and let Ricardo over the edge. Vince focused on Ricardo, catching him mid air with his magic and slowly letting him down in Aiden's arms. Behind him and Damon, a sudden burst sparked. Together, the duo flipped out the window and held onto any imprints on the outside they could, climbing down and jumping down when they were at a reasonable height from the ground. The moment their feet touched the ground, the house inflamed from the inside and the heat shot outside. They backed away, taking to the trees for protection. They watched as the house came crumbling down in mere minutes. No one came out, solidifying that this was definitely over.

"We can go home now.", Maisie states, eyeing down at where Myla and Damon hovered over Lance who stirred awake. 

A groan came from between his lips, turning onto his left and sitting up and cradling his head. "Ugh... I want to vomit right now..."

"Hey, Lance, don't strain yourself.", Myla advised, carefully coaxing him to lay in her lap. "You lost blood. Right now, relax. We're gonna get you boys home so I can patch you up."

"I'm not going to let you out my sight after this.", Damon declared, gently caressing the back of the hand he was cut on. The older had wrapped a piece of his shirt over it before. "Thought I would lose you."

Lance didn't say anything, instead took to staring at him. His browns gained a bit of spark to it, and for once during the past few hours, his chest felt heavy without the dash of fright, but with something else. Something good.

"Alright, so let's round up Katherine and Tye and get a move on. The sooner we get home, the sooner we can all get patched up and pig out on snacks.", Ivan stated, searching around his pack Alpha and Beta. His nose twitched, having caught their scents, but a third smell caught his attention. It was repulsive and burned with insanity. "Wait. That woman... what happened to her?"

"I launched her ass out the window and she landed outside. But her body is gone.", Vince moaned, sighing in defeat. "Ah, don't tell me..."

"Did you really think this is finished?!"

They didn't want to turn around. It would just be easier to walk away, but having their backs facing the maniac isn't the wisest choice.


	12. 🕯 It's Over... 🕯

"I can't believe this."

She's the epitome of a psycho. Standing so close to a fire with ripped clothes, scratches and a killer red glare. She looked ready to faint any minute, yet it didn't deter her obsession with their deaths. She struggled forward, shoulders going up and down and steam puffing from her nostrils.

"You... you... will die...!"

"Nancy, give it a rest! It's over! Your cult is gone and that ritual probably didn't even work! We're taking Ricardo with us and going home. If you were smart and want to live, I suggest that you go on with your life and leave us alone.", Zack hissed, sword pointed towards her.

Red wisps danced around her fingertips as she took even more steps towards them. Instinctively, Vince stepped forward, his own magic ready. "I wouldn't do anything stupid.", he warned.

"You don't scare me, you weak boy."

"Oh, low blow."

"Kill her already!", Myla shouted, having enough of the woman. "The longer she's alive, the longer we and everyone else has to endure her crazy."

At the insult, Nancy screamed and charged forward in her direction.

Vince was rushed forward to counter whatever attack she had planned, yet before he could touch her, blood plastered on his face. He stood there, eyes wide and jaw dropped witnessing Nancy's breathing becoming faltered, and her eyes glossy. She gripped at her chest, wrinkling her dirtied dress with a small "ouch". A blink later, the woman fell to the ground, face first. The grass beneath her darkened, losing its green. They eyed her, waiting for the moment she jumped up and shout "surprise"! It didn't happened.

Standing where she once did was Katherine, her hand bloodied and her pretty face twisted in a scowl. "Bitch. Good riddance."

Beside her, Tye crossed his arms, looking at the still body up and down. "Mm. Yeah, she smells dead now."

"So now it's officially over and we can go home.", Marshall declared. "Right?"

"Let's, please."

Gage and Ivan picked up Nancy's body and tossed it into the burning house, following the others away from the disaster and not looking back.

* * *

  
It well past two when Myla fastened the last bandage to Vince's burn. The witch was capable of healing himself, but right now he and the others just needed a sisterly touch. Besides, he was exhausted and used enough magic hours before. It was relieving to sit on the sofa in the boys' den next to a now conscious Yahiro, nuzzled on his shoulder. Yahiro's head was wrapped with bandaging after Myla thoroughly cleaned his wound when he was knocked out. Both witches wanted to sit under the remaining light of the Onyx Moon to replenish their magic. However, their well deserved laziness won over and they stayed put on the sofa.

Gage, Ivan and Marshall were on the floor, eating the snacks made for them. Each of them only had a scratch or two and healing nicely. Tye was seated on a stool in the kitchen with Maisie, exchanging words back and forth about some assignment. Anything to keep their mind off of what happened. Katherine and Aiden maneuvered in the kitchen around them, getting together more snacks and beverages. Once, Damon chuckled at the memory of the first day they declared their alliance. It was a repeat from that time. Just differing with the number and kind of injuries. 

Lance was laying on a pile of pillows, eyes closing and opening. Damon was seated next to him, rubbing at his back. He hadn't left Lance's side since they came home. He was adamant about staying next to Lance. He was even there when Myla patched up her brother. Lance didn't need his hand being held, but Damon held it. Myla had realized then that her brother had an admirer. She found it ultimately cute, but at the same time she became protective. Her brother has never dated, from what she known. So, while she would support and tease Lance about it, Myla wasn't just going to give Damon an easy pass. Lance could handle his own feelings, he's mature enough. Damon was even a decent fellow and obviously was already so gone for Lance. But he was left in his sister's care while their parents was away. She already felt like a failure for letting something... _like this_ happen to her brother. She didn't want a repeat.

"So... that's one less cult out of this world.", Ivan spoke up.

"Yeah and maybe like hundreds more left to go.", Katherine spoke from the kitchen.

"Hey, how about you don't?!"

"Myla, how's Ricardo?", Aiden asked, coming into the den with a tray of drinks. He set it down on the table and took to sitting on Yahiro's other side.

The older frowned at the question. "Better than before. Still knocked out and I managed to stop the bleeding. He's stitched up, no doubt gonna scar, but he's alive."

"He's not... in a coma or anything like that, is he?", Maisie pouted. The little lip quiver made Myla's heart squeeze.

"Not from what I can tell. I'm not a full fledged doctor yet, but I can tell you that Ricardo will wake up in due time."

"What about Bilaya? Think that---"

"They didn't succeed.", Zack interrupts. "That demon isn't here and won't be coming any time soon."

"I hope the ritual didn't work. I don't think I can deal with a demon plaguing earth right now. I'm getting grey hairs thinking about it.", Yahiro sighed. He perched his feet onto the sofa and buried himself further into the pillows. "I have read up on demon exorcising more since Taylor, but my magic isn't that powerful yet to deal with Bilaya."

"Well, it's a good thing you know another witch then.", Vince smirked, nudging his arm.

Aiden watched as the witches exchanged a silent glance of assurance. He couldn't help himself then, wrapping an arm around Yahiro and pulling him closer. "Speaking of, maybe you should retreat back to your room and get rest. You and Lance." He added the last bit when he caught the grin Zack sported.

"We should probably get going, too.", Marshall suggested, getting up and stretching. Gage stood up as well, munching on chips and getting a couple of crumbs on his shirt. "I have a feeling we're going to be grounded when we get back home."

"You didn't tell your parents about where you would be going?", Myla asked.

"I told a little white lie. If I told them about a cult trying to summon a death demon, Alpha werewolf or not, my parents would lock my ass up in the house until I was 35.", Katherine answered. "Hopefully, they brought the 'spending the night over with some friends' excuse."

"How are we going to explain the bandages?", Ivan chuckled.

"By the time we make it, they'll probably be healed."

"What about our non-werewolves?"

"Horseplaying."

"Maisie? Horseplaying?"

"Hey! What the heck is that suppose to mean?"

"As it sounds, sweetie."

"Anyways, let's get a move on.", Katherine cut in, snapping her fingers.

Yahiro spoke up again, waving a hand to get the pack's attention. "Wait. I think it would be a little odd if you go home at this hour. How about you really spend the rest of the night over and go home in the morning? We can lend you some clothes and we have some extra blankets and pillows." He nodded his head over to where Lance and Damon where. Eyes cut to them, seeing the duo asleep on the pile of pillows. "Besides, Damon's knocked out. I'm sure the rest of you are just as tired. Think of it as a 'thank you'."

Glances were exchanged and nods were seen. After some moments, Katherine answered. "Alright. We'll stay. But we leave in the morning."

"Fine by me. If you agree to breakfast."

"After breakfast."

"Fantastic."

* * *

  
The pack left as they said the following morning, skimming just minutes before noon hit. They would have left earlier after breakfast, but they stayed to help clean up. Katherine and Yahiro went back and forth about it, the witch stating that they were guests in didn't have to do that while Katherine argued it was their way of saying thanks for letting them stay over. In the end, the pack left with extra food and Katherine jokingly declaring war on equivalent favors.

Myla had left two hours after that to her afternoon classes. She didn't want to go, but she believed she missed enough of her classes and there was no way she letting a set back like getting rid of a cult slow her down. She advised the boys to stay home and take care of themselves, letting them know about the special snacks and drinks she prepared from Kiana's book hours earlier.

All of them, except Ricardo, were in Lance's room, sitting on his bed. The TV played some show they didn't pay attention to. The blanket was covered with various flowers they picked from the garden, twisting them into headdresses. It was to pass the time since none of them were going to school and had nothing else better to do. Zack commented a couple of times how he'd never thought he would be making flower crowns, but it was better than being a vampire's captive.

Once in a while, they took turns to check on Ricardo. He was approving, thankfully, and maybe he would wake up that day. It's been quite some time since any of them went to his room.

"Anyone else a little hungry?", Aiden asked, tossing his finished work into a basket.

"I could go for, like, a sandwich or something.", Zack answers.

"I'll go fix something. Might have to run to the store anyways.", Yahiro volunteered, sliding out the bed. He dropped his crown onto Aiden's head, not noticing how the other stiffened or blushed.

"Let me finish this one and I'll join you.", Lance says, twisting the yellows and purples together.

Yahiro nodded and took his leave from the room. He went to his room first to grab a pair of shoes and then took a quick visit to Ricardo's to check on him once more. He pushed the door open just a bit, being considerate that if Ricardo could hear, he didn't want to startle him.

"Ricky? Still unconscious there, buddy?", he whispered, chuckling a little at how amusing it was to ask. Though, sneaking a peek into the room, the smile he had disappeared the moment his eyes landed on the bed.

Ricardo wasn't there.

The blanket was pushed back and the pillows were dented from having a head there. But no Ricardo. Yahiro walked further into the room and eyed around, seeing no sign of Ricardo going to his closet and even going to the window. He left, going for the bathroom across the hall and saw it was vacant. Just to make sure, he checked the other rooms and still didn't find Ricardo. He even checked the attic.

"Oh, crap... boys!"

"Yahiro?", Aiden called back, coming out Lance's room with the other two behind him. "What's wrong? Is it Ricardo?"

"He's not in his room. Or anywhere upstairs."

"Well, he couldn't have gone far, right?" Zack was already making his way downstairs. "Maybe he's in the kitchen getting food or something."

The group walked into the kitchen and found that it was empty. Aiden took a whiff of the air and shook his head.

"Nope. Hasn't been here."

"Okay, let's split up and look for him. There's other places in this house, so how about we don't panic just yet? I'm looking at you, Yahiro." Lance gave the witch a quick warning with his eyes.

"I'm only panicking because I can't sense him!"

"You what?!"

"I don't feel him anywhere near us! Like at all!"

"Yahiro, calm down."

"I can't!"

"Okay, let's just get to finding him. Aiden and Zack check the backyard. I got this part of the house and Yahiro, check the basement."

"There's really no need for that."

The boys flinched at the sudden intrusion. They turned around to the entrance and found Ricardo leaning against the threshold. He looked better, no discoloring or dullness in his eyes. In fact, he looked as if he hadn't been in any kind of ritual to summon a demon at all.

"Damn it, Ricky. Can you make a noise or something if you're going to just appear like that?", Zack sassed, nonetheless relieved to see his friend. He stepped forward, arms out to hug him, but Yahiro pulled him back. He was a little surprised, seeing that Yahiro's eyes flickered from brown to violet. "Hiro?"

"Something is not right here."

"He doesn't smell right. He doesn't smell like our Ricardo.", Aiden agreed, stepping in front of Lance. At that, Ricardo faced him, frowning a little.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know."

Yahiro stepped forward, his hands turning purple and going defensive. "Where's Ricardo?"

The whites of Ricardo's eyes grew, overcoming the dark green and black and adding a filmy touch. His grin faked innocence, showcasing new grown fangs that surely ached to get a taste of _something_.

"I'm right here. Now, before you jump to any conclusions, let's be civil and have a quick little talk."


	13. 🔮 Compromise With the Demon 🔮

"You're being a little rude, if I may interject. I haven't done anything. Yet."

"Well, saying it like that makes me not want to let you go."

Ricardo huffed, rolling his white blank eyes. For the umpteenth time, he pushed against the magical ropes squeezing his arms to his chest. The grip got tighter, warning him to stop, so he did. He locked eyes with the witch before him, a little amused.

"Still looking a little on edge there, buddy."

"Tell me where Ricardo is. _**Now**_." Yahiro stepped forward, hand pulsating purple twice. He clenched the other on Ricardo's shoulder, getting a flinch from the other. "Or I have to do something drastic. And you and I both wouldn't want that, do we?"

Ricardo's flashed his fangs, letting out a chuckle. "No, we wouldn't, I guess. After all, you wouldn't want to risk your little Ricky, would you?"

"Enough games, demon. Tell us where Ricardo is.", Aiden piped up from behind Yahiro. "You're just wasting our time right now."

Ricardo leaned a little more to the left so he can get a better look of the feline turned human. "Look, all I want to do is talk. I can explain this if you let me. Just let me go and I promise I won't run. I'll tell you my true intentions if you just let me."

"Yahiro?", Lance questioned. He and Zack were seated at the table, watching the whole scene play out. Lance had kept a closer eye on it though, never tearing his eyes from Ricardo. He knew Yahiro, maybe even Aiden, were a little too blind by being protective to see how the demon's body language worked. Ricardo's playing it off with sassy remarks and a grin, but Lance had a feeling he was hiding something. Somehow, he could feel it. He could feel that the demon had other intentions and not the 'I want to take over the world' kind of plan.

The witch gave him a quick glance before turning back to Ricardo and stepping back. He huffed, slouching his shoulders. His hand and eyes stopped glowing and Ricardo relaxed as the purple chains dispersed. The demon didn't move from the chair. Instead, he took to crossing his arms and smiling again.

"Thank you."

"Explain.", Aiden pressed.

"I will. First, how about lunch? I'm a little famished. I'm sure you are, too. I heard Zack's stomach growl earlier."

Zack stood up, pointing a finger at him. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't call me out like that."

It was a quip that even a normal Ricardo would do. Tease Zack for a laugh.

"Well, is there anything you like to request?", Yahiro sassed, cocking a hip to the side.

Ricardo shrugged. "Eh. Whatever you're having is fine. I'm not really picky."

* * *

A hour or so later, the boys were seated at the kitchen table with a platter of sandwiches Yahiro and Lance promised to fix. It was quiet for some time, only the soft munching and crunching heard. It was... kind of awkward and then some. They've encountered a lot of odd things in their lives and they're only teens, so that's saying something.

However, this has to take the cake.

Strangely enough, it was just a reminder of the Taylor White incident. A demon staying at their home until further notice. Except, the demon was playing dress-up in their friend's body. Eating actual human food. Sitting with them like normal.

Facing the cult seemed easy compared to this. Seeing once suave greens overcome with a lifeless white. It just seemed... It just seemed unlikely. Unbearable. They all had the same thought.

_"What could Bilaya be up to?"_

"You know, you could start asking me questions.", Ricardo states after swallowing a bite. He locks eyes with Lance who flinches. "Lance, you want to give it a go?"

"... I really don't have a solid question to ask.", the younger admits, eyes downcast at his half eaten sandwich. He could feel that Ricardo was still eyeing him. He heard someone's tongue click and he could only guess it's Aiden since he speaks next.

"Alright, I'll shoot. The ritual, it seriously worked?"

"I'm here, aren't I? Honestly, some bits of what the cult did was unnecessary, but I guess some people like a little flair.", Ricardo answers with a dry laugh. "I mean, all I needed was a host and a Key's blood. And boom! Here I am."

Yahiro quirks an eyebrow up. "Wait, so you're telling me that all someone needs to summon you is to have a host and blood?"

"Chanting is optional." Ricardo's next laugh was more lively. "I'm not surprised. Information is often misinterpreted over the centuries. It's hilarious to me how people depict me as this all powerful demon who loves to rain down destruction without mercy."

"And you aren't?"

He scoffed. "No. Well, I am, but my instincts don't automatically say 'kill, disease, woe' and all that nonsense. I don't want to do that. I have the capability. My mother made sure of that." He didn't sound all too thrilled and his eyes darkened black before going back white. "All that aside, the cult was blinded by falsified stories about me and their own insanity. Sure, a little chaos here and there is a little fun. Tempting to do all the time... almost. However, be as it may, some of demons just have bad powers. But that doesn't mean we don't have morals. I just happened to be one of the two percent. I don't want to rule the world or anything like that. Waste of time."

"So what do you want?", Zack tries. "If it's getting on our bad side..."

"I don't want to do that." Ricardo held up his hands and gave a nod. "I get it. I'm possessing your brother's body. It's not by choice though. If I could, I would haul back to my 'cage'."

Yahiro stood up and started collecting the plates. "You can't?"

"No. I can't. Ricardo and I are linked. At the moment, I'm like his 'bad twin'. His subconsciousness is still intact. In fact, right now, he's witnessing everything I am, just sitting on the sidelines. It's like changing a point of view in a story. I'm the character currenting being narrated or narrating and he's the reader, taking in everything from the book. He feels what I feel. Sees what I see. Hears what I hear. Taste what I taste. Everything."

"And the ritual is the cause of that?"

Ricardo nodded again. "Yes." His tone is edge with a bit of annoyance. Skepticism makes it hard to hear that, but Lance knows better. He really can't explain it, but he can feel that Ricardo... Bilaya is hiding something. Something he probably wants to admit, but can't or find the confidence to. It seems odd though. Demons are usually depicted to be straightforward with their misgivings and desires. Bilaya is a different kind of a demon. Like how Taylor and his brother are.

Aiden leans forward. "Why Ricardo though? Why him?"

"He's compatible, obviously, right? It's not a random choice as to why it's his body I'm sitting in and not someone else's."

"Compatible, bad luck. No, there's got to be a reason."

"Does there always have to be a reason?" A head tilt. "A motive? Destiny? Fate, maybe? Could be. Who knows?"

"..." Aiden's eyes narrowed. "Seriously? You're gonna just be vague?"

"That's all I can really say. I don't know why Ricardo was chosen. I don't. I assure you though I won't hurt him or any of you. Don't want to. I get that you're suspicious of me."

"Only a little.", Yahiro jokes as he comes back to the table. "Let's say we totally believe you, want do you want exactly?"

"Nothing."

That was definitely sent alarms. Demons **_always_ **wanted something. It didn't matter if they were good, bad or no preference. There's always something they desired, yearned for.

But they didn't question it. No one really had the patience to since they had a feeling the demon was just going to be ambiguous again.

Tiresome that was.

"Alright. Well, Myla should be home in two hours or so." Reminding them was Aiden's way of changing the topic from Bilaya. Out of them all, Lance had a feeling he was the most annoyed by the demon. 

"Are you going to tell her about me?"

"Eventually. Honestly, I want to prolong this as much as possible."

"Myla will freak out."

* * *

  
She does. She freaks out, but not as much as the boys thought she would have. It was the possessed Ricardo who revealed it without so knowing he did. The rest of the boys had beat around the bush whenever her attention went to Ricardo or asked if anything happened. Their answers were mostly vague and indifferent. She instantly picked up that they were hiding something. Myla didn't pry, instead took to the snooping method.

That night, when she was sure they were staying in their room, Myla slid out her bed and crept to her brother's room. Lance would be willing to tell her anything if the situation called for it. She was sure to take light steps due to a certain feline-like housemate. If Aiden popped out, he would surely question it and Myla would have to turn back to her room. Her curiosity wouldn't be satisfied and that just wouldn't suffice.

She gripped her hand on the knob, about to turn it until she noticed the door was cracked anyways and heard voices. She recognized them. Lance and Ricardo's. However, the latter's was rougher than usual. 

"Why are you coming to me about this?", she hears Lance question. She peeped through the opening the best she could, finding the duo on his bed. Her brother is facing Ricardo, holding a book Myla was sure was taken from the basement's book shelf. It was a leatherback, worn out with a couple of scratches that could be seen from the lamp's light. She guessed that Ricardo wanted to talk about it. She couldn't see his face, instead just the back of his head.

He tilts it and something tells her that he's smirking.

"I trust you."

Lance's nose scrunched. "You trust me?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"I just do. Out of the others, I trust you the most. Even more than Ricardo. And I'm hosting his body."

It took a while, but Myla understood the implication of those words. The ritual worked, after all.

"Ric..." Lance stopped himself, letting out a huff. "Bilaya, why? What makes me more trustworthy than the others?"

"You have a good heart." The answer comes so natural. He's not wrong though. Myla firmly believes no matter what situation her brother is thrown in or how messed up, Lance will always emerge with the same mindset to help others, putting his friends, family and innocents before his own safety. She rightfully fears it's a weakness, making him easy bait. Sometimes she wished he wasn't so kind. "It's almost built in for you to be so... so innocuous. Tender-hearted. It's in your scent. Almost like a pheromone."

Lance looks a little more uncomfortable at the words, obviously wanting to deny it, yet can't find himself to. How could he when Ri... Bilaya is right?

"Is it?"

"It is. That's why I trust you. Honestly, any demon would and should be attracted to you. I don't like it."

Discomfort shifts into bafflement. "What? My 'scent' or... what?"

"Other demons flocking you. It's not a jealousy thing, but more of a protector's instinct. With that cute face, there's bound to someone wanting to carve a cut into it."

Both siblings cringed at that.

"Must you talk like some deranged psychopath?"

Ricardo's laugh was heard, but it echoed. "Sorry. I admit that I can be quite blunt."

"Back to the book." Lance opened it, flipping to a random page unconsciously. He skimmed over the words, reading them as plain English even though to others it's foreign symbols. The words had a faint glow to them, forming into words that spoke of demons, spells, summons, and history. He really didn't see anything that stood out to him. He counted Bilaya's name a couple of times, yet it was all things he read before. "What is it that you wanted to show me exactly? I read it before."

"Did you understand it?"

Lance shrugged. "Of what I'm allowed to. All I got from that was when you can be summoned, you need a host, your powers, what you represent. That's all I got."

Another laugh. "I thought so. Historians like to give little sometimes. And sometimes, it's not the clear truth." Myla heard a huff. "You read just the basics. About my mother."

Puzzlement dominated his demeanor, trying to decipher what the demon could possibly mean by that. He didn't say anything, giving him the go-to to continue. Myla anticipated.

"My mother gave me the name 'Bilaya'. She's the original. All those stories of pain and anguish are about **_her_**. Not me. It was only centuries ago when she decided to have me and give me the mantle. I didn't want it, and still don't. I'm only half demon."

Lance let out a strangled peep. "Half demon? Are you telling me that you're half human, too?"

"I wish. My father was a witch. Which would explain why I'm powerful enough to be considered full demon." Myla could see a flicker of white wisp around in the air. It fades after a second. "My mother wanted an heir, someone to take her place when her time eventually did come. She found my father. I remember the stories she told me about him and at first, seeing that faraway look in her eyes, I thought she had fallen in love with him. She spoke so fondly of him. But then I realized she had only enjoyed his company at the thought of being able to control him. Use him for her own personal gains." Myla could see Lance tense as horror blanketed his face. His eyes were enlarged and his lips were lined as the realization kicked in. "Another one of her puppets. How freely he gave into her. She was so thrilled to tell him as when it eventually came down to it. How she killed him with some so vigor. How he begged for his life."

Ricardo's body folded inwards, arms going to hug his legs. He shook his head, unable to go on.

For a while, it was just silence. Myla considered leaving then. She felt as if she was invading something entirely private. Maybe it is. No, it is. Bilaya was showing his vulnerability, something not common among demons. Another part of her wants to stay and listen to more. What else could Bilaya only want to say to her brother?

A long winded sigh could be heard. "To put it simply, my mother is the worst. She's not the ideal parent and I doubt she'll ever be. Demon or not. I didn't anticipate your friend being possessed by me and I'm not saying that I don't feel sorry for him because I do, but this is by far the best thing to ever happen to me."

He slid out the bed, stretching. "I promise I won't trouble any of you. By tomorrow morning, Ricardo will be back. Just... just don't tell the others about this conversation... not until I'm ready."

"Okay. Just keep your promise."

Curls bounce when Bilaya nodded once, before turning away from the younger. Myla took her leave, retreating back to her room and closing the door behind her as quietly as she could.

* * *

  
Myla was surprised she was able to catch up on sleep the night before after hearing all she heard. She knows that the demon, well, half-demon might not try to be that much of a ruckus because he promised her brother. Yet she feels like it will only apply to him. At the thought, she groaned and thumped her head on the table, narrowly avoiding her freshly made coffee.

"That will definitely leave a mark later."

She jumps, hitting the table and some coffee splash onto the copper brown surface. She grimaces. "Damn it."

"Sorry about that."

He rips a paper towel from the bundle and gives it to Myla who wipes off the coffee before it could get sticky. She tosses it away, relieved to not have missed the trashcan.

"Any special requests for breakfast?", she offers. She's not sure if it's Ricardo or Bilaya she's talking to right now. She can't see his face since his face is stuffed in the pantry.

She caught his shoulders shrug up though.

"Not really." He closes the pantry and turns to her. She sees that his eyes aren't Ricardo's normal dark green but a blanket of white.

"So I'm talking to Bilaya right now.", she states.

"I reckon you'd catch on." A smirk is etched on his borrowed face. "Given you were listening to us last night."

"I won't tell either. I may have invaded a private conversation by eavesdropping but I won't say anything to the other boys."

That smirk softened. "I appreciate it. I guess kindness runs in your family." Bilaya takes a seat at the table. "I can smell on you, too. But it's not as potent as your brother's. It's a little similar, too. Sweet and savory."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"If you want."

"Ah." She sips her coffee, enjoying the sweetened taste of caffeine. It doesn't hit her right away, but she eventually feels the energy boosting in her veins after some moments.

"Still not sure what you want for breakfast?"

"No. I'll let Ricardo decide."

The others join them the moment white is overtaken by green, aware of what happened from the hours before.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Axel is called to Deakard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118089) by [TheShaddowedSnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow)


End file.
